Savior of the Dark and Light
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: New evil, new feelings for Snape, mysterious relative, a vampire for a guardian, a dragon for a new companion, saving both the light and dark sides, life wasn't supposed to get this complicated for Harry....was it? A continuation of my old story.
1. Meetings

Hey guys, I'm still alive, sorry my computer has just been a pain, I couldn't log into my old account, so I just opened this one, which will have the continuations of my two stories **Savior of the Dark and Light **and **American Witch.** Maybe on **American Witch**, anyway, this is **Savior of the Dark and Light** starting all over again. I hope I'll get some reviews, and for the four reviews from my previous account of this story, thank you four so very much, your reviews were greatly appreciated. Now Voldemort if you please...

Voldemort: You make me nice too much give me that computer I'm going to change it so I'm not nice (chases Hikari around for the computer)

Hikari: (running away) No! Harry please, do the disclaimer, quickly!

Harry: (sighs) _Voldemort's Hikari_ doesn't own anything in this story except the vampire and her character which will be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, although Hikari wishes she owned us as does anyone else who likes to write Harry Potter fanfics.

Hikari: (knocks Voldemort out.) Thank you, Harry, now on with the story.

-Savior of the Dark and Light-

-Chpt.1- Harry's Nightly Visitor-

Harry walked through the streets near his aunt and uncle's house thinking of what had happened with Cedric during the tournament, thinking it was his fault. He just couldn't get that out of his mind. Harry soon came to an empty ally and sat down on the ground hidden in the darkness. He took out a small razor he had taken from the house and slit it across his wrist gasping a little as he did and watching his blood flow down his arm. He was about to slice his arm again when the razor flew out of his hand. Harry looked up and saw a young man with brown hair and silver eyes staring at him.

"Harry what are you doing to yourself?" He asked as he walked over to him. Harry looked up and saw him clearer and saw him dressed in fine clothes that you would think belonged to the Malfoys. Harry looked away from him and stared at his bloody wrist. "Oh Harry, you shouldn't do this, it was not your fault that Diggory died. Here let me heal you."

Harry watched as the man licked his wound and saw the skin close and the blood disappear from the wound. He then held Harry close to him and ran his hand through Harry's now shoulder length hair.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Adrien, and I am not of the living world Harry, but I was sent by one who cares for you and who is related closer to you than Sirius Black your godfather." Adrien said.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I care for you as much as your relative does, I have watched you since Dumbledore took you to the Durley's, come now I will take you home and I will make sure the Dursley's no longer hurt you or starve you."

Harry and Adrien walked back to Number 4 and saw the Dursley's loading their car up with suitcases. Adrien said he would wait to see what the Dursley's were up to before making his presence known. Harry walked over to the Dursley's and saw that their things were packed but his weren't.

"Uncle Vernon what's going on?" Harry asked. Vernon turned to face Harry and backhanded him. Harry fell to the ground and held his cheek.

"You little freak, how dare you ask stupid questions, we are off to Marge's, you are to stay here and do every chore on the list, everyday and just to make sure you don't steal anything we've hidden everything and all the food, now get inside the house and don't even think about staying out this late ever again, while we're gone." Vernon said and grabbed Harry by the collar and shoved him through the door and locked it. Harry watched through the window as the Dursley's left and soon heard a noise from the still blown up fire place. He looked over and saw Adrien slide down into the living room dusting off his clothes once he was out of the fireplace.

"Sorry about the weird entrance but I haven't learned to open doors with my mind yet." Adrien said. Harry smiled a little and nodded. Harry looked at the list Vernon had left him and saw too many things to complete in one day. Adrien looked over his shoulder and chuckled causing Harry looked at him like he was mad.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"These chores I can have them all done before sunrise, you go and get some rest, there will be food for you in the morning."

Harry nodded and began walking up the steps when Adrien stopped him.

"Oh and Harry, expect some presents later and Happy Birthday."

Harry looked over at the clock and saw that it was indeed past midnight and it was his birthday. Harry let out a little smile and walked up the stairs to his room. The next morning the chores were indeed done and there was a breakfast on the table for Harry along with his birthday presents. Hermione sent him a Defense book, Ron gave him some sweets along with a quidditch book, Hagrid sent the usual sweets, Molly gave him a birthday cake, Dumbledore sent him Godric's sword with a new sheath, Remus sent him a book on night creatures, and Sirius sent him a mirror for some odd reason. Snape even sent him something for some odd reason. Harry looked at Sirius letter and realized what it did.

'Dear Harry,

Happy birthday, I hope the Dursley's are treating you alright; this mirror will let me keep in contact with you. I have one just like it and you can talk to me any time you want just say my name into the mirror and I'll get you on mine.

Sirius'

Harry smiled and looked at Snape's gift. It was a pensieve; no note came with it except a small side card that said Snape's name. Harry then noticed two new gifts in his birthday pile. He looked at one and saw that it came from Adrien and when he looked at the other he saw that it had a letter on it but no name about who it was from. Harry then heard something moving and coming downstairs and when he looked he saw Adrien brushing his brown hair and reading a letter. Adrien then looked up at Harry and saw that he had already started opening some of his presents.

"Good morning Harry, I see you've already started opening your birthday presents," Adrien said and placed the letter he was reading in his pocket before sitting at the table with Harry.

"Yes thank you for setting them out here, and thank you for the present but do you know who this might be from," Harry said touching Adrien's present which was a wand sheath and holster, a sword holster, daggers with sheaths and holsters, and a bow and an arrow holster. He then held out the mystery present as he hadn't opened it yet because he didn't know if it could be from the Dark Lord or one of the Death Eaters. Adrien looked at it and the letter and smiled.

"Its fine Harry this isn't from any bad sources."

Harry nodded and opened the present. It turned out to be more than one thing, it was a small dagger with Japanese writing on it along with its own sheath with the Japanese writing on it, a katana and its sheath each one with Japanese writing on it, and an egg that reminded Harry of the dragon eggs he had seen before when Hagrid had Norbert and when he faced the dragon in the first part of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Uh oh, looks like you were sent a Japanese dragon, read your letter you may find out why you were sent it, I'll go start a fire so it can hatch." Adrien said gently picking up the egg which was black with red swirls in a Japanese art style on it. Harry nodded and picked up the letter sent with the gifts and read it.

'Dear Harry,

You may not know it now but these gifts I have sent you and that Adrien has given you will come in handy when the time to use them presents itself. I am in Japan as of now, but I wish I could be with you to see how much you've grown the last time I saw you was last summer, before the Tournament. My deepest apologies about what happened during the Tournament and I am also sorry to say that if I had foreseen this I would've come back and stopped the Tournament. My work I'm afraid has kept me away from you, but you will see me soon enough, until then I will send you one of my friends besides Adrien to protect you from the Death Eaters. They are not what you are to fear though, there is something that is arising at this moment, that is part of my work, that will come after you I'm afraid. I have foreseen this and I am trying to prevent it. Should I not be able to prevent this from happening the friend I have sent to you will have taught you how to fight with the weapons we have given you and how to use the energy within. This is not your magical energy but an energy within all of us that can be found through training or in times of need. I will not tell you what I look like nor will anyone else, just know that I am watching you and please become strong for all of our sakes for it is not just the lights side you will save but also another side who will be in your debt. Believe in yourself Harry, I will keep up my letters to you and send you more gifts that will help you but please never forget who you are and never forget that you are not a weapon of war you are your own person, and it is your decision to fight for all of us, I will follow whatever decision you make.

Someone who will always love you

P.S. Oh, and try not to anger the one I am sending, I'm afraid he has a little bit of an anger management problem.'

Harry smiled this was the first letter he had received that sounded like it came from someone he was related to and not someone who was depending on him to save the world or die in the process they had said he had a choice and he knew he did but he felt better knowing someone close, though he knew not who, had told him he had a choice. Harry admired his new weapons before heading into the living room and saw Adrien struggling to light a fire. He laughed as Adrien kept backing away from the matches when they sparked and light up causing them to become extinguished.

"Something amuse you Harry?" Adrien said smiling as he turned to face Harry.

"Yea, what's wrong you keep backing away from the fire?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm afraid that I have this fear of fires that one day I'll light one and I'll die."

"Why don't I help you so you don't worry then?"

"Thanks Harry."

Harry came over and lit the fireplace while Adrien told him what to set up so the egg could rest safely over the fire without being totally engulfed by it. Everything was soon set and the egg was being warmed over the fire while Adrien and Harry talked about different things especially Adrien's life with Harry's relative. Things went like this for the next week Adrien would do Harry's chores at night which he said he was happy to do because it kept him busy at night when there was nothing to do, then the two would make sure the windows and anything that let light in was covered and they would talk about whatever there was to talk about or Adrien would help Harry a little with his new weapons or help him take care of his new Japanese dragon egg. Harry began wondering why Adrien only seemed really active at night, never eating with him, and always wanting the sun blocked whenever he was there during the daytime but he let his wonderings leave him as he decided he was having too much fun with Adrien.

It soon reached the end of the week and Harry and Adrien were taking care of Harry's dragon egg when there was a knock on the door. Harry stood up to get it in case it was Vernon but when he opened it he saw a tall silver haired young man with a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek, a white and red Japanese outfit(I forget what it's called), a gold and purple obi (belt), black boots, one arm his left arm seemed to be missing, a little bit of armor, golden amber eyes, two magenta strips on his right wrist, and a fur boa type thing on his right shoulder. Behind him was a young girl with a large yellow pack, a bow and a quiver of arrows, she wore a white blouse, a small red scarf tie, a green skirt, white socks, brown shoes, and a necklace with a large jewel on it.

"Um, hello may I ask who you are?" Harry asked.

"Ningen (human), we do not have time for this we are looking for a young man by the name of Harry Potter and a friend by the name of Adrien. We were told they would be here." The man said.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, Kagome hurry come in before someone sees you," Adrien's voice came from the living room. Harry let the two in and closed the door behind them. Harry walked into the living room to see Adrien and the girl called Kagome talking while the silver haired male called Sesshoumaru was looking at Harry's dragon egg.

"Adrien, who are these people," Harry asked. Adrien looked at him and smiled and for a second Harry thought he saw a pair of fangs.

"Harry meet lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands of Japan and his fiance Kagome Higurashi they are the ones your relative sent to help train you."

>>>>>>>TBC

YesI got the first chapter ofmystory reposted, I hope you all liked it and no I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagome or any other Inuyasha character, they belong to their respective owner.

Voldemort: My Hikari would greatly appreciate if you reviewed her story.

Hikari: Hey you woke up, yes, I would so please review and hopefully you guys like the beginning of this story so far.


	2. Training with a Demon and Priestess

Hey guys, yes I do know that I messed up on the last bit of my story when was writing it, I forgot to spell check over that and I apologize for it, I will work harder to make sure there are little to no mistakes. Thank you all for reading it though I greatly appreciate it, I thank the ones who reviewed the first chapter before the repost and I thank those who enjoyed my repost chapter.

Voldemort: Grateful much?

Hikari: Very, thanks for noticing, anyway, disclaimer in the first chapter but for the heck of it, Sev do the disclaimer please.

Severus: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari_ does not own any characters from Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Sesshoumaru and Kagome belong to their creator whose name I do not know. However Adrien and the mystery character, Harry's relative, belong to _Voldemort's Hikari_.

Hikari: Thank you Sev and now on with chapter 2- Training with a Demon and a Priestess. Oh, and for the record this is not a Mary Sue fic, just so you know in case anyone thought that.

----Chapter 2----

----Training with a Demon and a Priestess----

"Huh?" Harry asked confused at what Adrien had said.

"This boy is the related to..." Sesshoumaru began.

"Ssssh, he's not supposed to know yet, geesh do you wanna blow the whole plan to oblivion." Adrien whispered to Sesshoumaru. Harry looked at the two with a raised eyebrow before Kagome walked up to him.

"Listen Harry, we're here to help you train so you'll be able to defend yourself when Adrien or your relative isn't around, I'll put a barrier around the house so none of your magic can be sensed and so no one can see what we're doing." Kagome said.

"Alright, but what if my relatives come back?" Harry asked.

"That is already taken care of, you see they were sent three tickets to the Bahamas for the rest of the summer and told in a letter that someone would take you to school, so no worries, they won't be back for a long time."

"So they expected me to starve?"

"No, the letter also said that someone would come and take care of you, the original person they were going to send was going to end up starving you though, so Sesshoumaru scared them off."

"How?"

"You don't wanna know."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Kagome but finally shrugged his shoulders before being told by Adrien to get his new weapons so Sesshoumaru and Kagome could look over them. Harry nodded and went up and grabbed his weapons and handed them to Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were sitting on the couch while Adrien watched over the dragon egg from his spot in an armchair. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked over the weapons with interest especially the gifts sent by Harry's relative.

Harry went to bed that night with the promise that he would start his training tomorrow which was indeed true. He learned the basics for each weapon before practicing with them a little. Sesshoumaru also helped him get the basics for enhancing his speed and senses so he would be able to tell if someone was approaching him from behind. Harry turned out to be a natural with the sword thanks to his second year when he had to fight the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

A few weeks passed and Harry excelled in everything and his speed was even quicker than before and thanks to the barrier that was up Harry was able to practice his magic, talk to Sirius, and work on his seeker skills which, thanks to Sesshoumaru who used his demonic speed to help Harry, made him be faster than normal on his broom. Sesshoumaru and Kagome helped Harry learn wandless magic and they started his lessons on learning about the power hidden within him.

Harry's school letter arrived the same day as another letter for Adrien, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome from Harry's relative. They all agreed once they had read it and Harry looked at them from across the living room where he sat by the fire reading over his school supplies. As he watched them a noise came from the fireplace. Harry looked over and saw that the egg he had received was shaking in its spot in the fireplace. Harry stood up as Adrien and the others came over. They all watched with anticipated breath as Kagome grabbed the poker and moved the egg out of the fireplace and in front of them. As they watched, cracks began to form around the egg and soon a wing poked out followed by another wing, and finally the egg broke open to reveal a beautiful black dragon with red markings identical to those on the egg and blood red wings with golden tips.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful," Kagome said.

"It's a male," Sesshoumaru said looking at the dragon as he tried to spread his wings to dry them off. Harry knelt down and helped him open them. The dragon gave him a dragon smile and lightly nipped Harry's finger. Harry laughed and watched as the dragon tried to fly.

"Not yet little one, your wings have to finish drying," Adrien said to the dragon. The dragon made a small noise and slithered over to Harry and curled up in his lap. Harry smiled and picked up the dragon to try and find a name for him. He sat on the couch with Adrien and the dragon fell asleep on his lap.

"Cute little thing, isn't he," Kagome said as she sat down.

"What are you gonna call him Harry?" Adrien asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I got Hedwig's name from my history book, do you know any names?" Harry asked. The four of them thought for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru made a suggestion.

"Kurohiryuu," Sesshoumaru said.

"Black Flying Dragon?" Kagome said in curiosity.

"Yes, it seems fitting since he is mostly black, he only flies, and he is a dragon."

"I like it, it sounds perfect for him, I'll call him Kuro for short though, oh Adrien, when are we going to go get my school supplies?" Harry asked.

"After the sun sets, we don't want any of the Order or any of Voldemort's Death Eaters to know that you have been without your relatives. That will only cause problems for all of us, especially you, so go get your things ready, we'll be leaving soon." Adrien said as he looked at the time and then looked over to the others who were putting out the fire so no one would know it had been used to raise a dragon. Harry nodded and went up to his rooms with Kurohiryuu in his arms. While he was packing he saw that Hedwig and Kuro got along really well. He smiled and finished shrinking and packing his things in his trunk before heading back down the stairs. He waited with the others as the sun finished setting and he, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru walked out of the house and Adrien locked it up and got out by way of the chimney the same way he had gotten in the first time. The four made their way away from the wards under the guise of a barrier thanks to Kagome so Mrs. Figgs didn't see them. They caught the Knight Bus to The Leaky Cauldron with Harry under a disguise so no one on the bus would recognize him.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at midnight and Harry was almost fast asleep. Adrien smiled at him and picked him up in his arms so he wouldn't have to walk to the rooms Adrien had reserved. Harry had never felt so safe before, even at Hogwarts he felt like something bad could happen, but Adrien seemed to provide a secure feeling that Harry liked, almost like he was being protected. Harry smiled as he fell asleep and for once slept without Voldemort invading his mind.

The next day Adrien was found asleep in the other bed but Kagome and Sesshoumaru were waiting for Harry to get up so they could get his supplies. Harry got ready quickly so he could show the two around Diagon Alley without having to worry about running into any hidden Death Eaters. Kurohiryuu wrapped his snake body loosely around Harry's neck almost like a loose necklace. Harry headed downstairs to get breakfast before the four headed out to Diagon Alley. The group got Harry's money first, Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked like they were going to be sick when they rode the cart, you could barely tell with Sesshoumaru but Harry swore he saw a light bit of green in his face, before heading to Flourish and Botts to get Harry's new books, when Harry heard his name being called out.

"Harry!" Two voices shouted. Harry looked over and saw the two people who he was slightly glad to see, but since they had not written to him all summer, he wasn't exactly that happy to see them. Running over to him, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kurohiryuu were Ron and Hermione.

>>>>>>>TBC 

Yes, another chapter done, successfully, I think. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Voldemort: That was long.

Hikari: Maybe, I don't know, I've read longer chapters. Anyway please review, I know a lot of people either looked or read my first chapter, so please review, I appreciate the reviews, they help make me a better writer. If you have any suggestions that you think could make my story better please tell. Anyway please review and look forward to the next chapter ----Something's Amiss among Old Friends---- See ya in the next chapter. Please review everyone, I appreciate them.


	3. Something's Amiss Among Friends

Hey everyone, here's chapter three, thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciated them and I thank those who have read my story even though I haven't gotten a review from them. That's ok, well anyway I'm glad you all liked chapter 2.

Voldemort: Must you thank everyone?

Hikari: Yes, it's fun, you never thank anyone.

Voldemort: No need to.

Hikari: rolls eyes Anyway, the disclaimer is in chapter 1 and chapter 2. I hope you all like Chapter 3; it took me a long time to write this chapter.

Snape: It takes you a long time to write anything.

Hikari: Does not, any way no more rudeness, on with the story, I'm going to hurt you later Sevvy.

Snape: Don't call me that.

----Chapter 3----

----Something's Amiss Among Friends----

"There you are Harry, how come we haven't heard from you all summer," Hermione asked.

"Yea Harry you were supposed to write to us." Ron said.

"Well I would've if I had been allowed to let Hedwig out of her cage, and out of the room." Harry said his emerald eyes turning hard and cold as he looked at his friends.

"Sorry Harry we didn't know, so who are these people?" Ron asked looking over at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"And what is that thing around your neck?" Hermione asked.

"These are my friends Kagome Higurashi Youkai, and Sesshoumaru Youkai. They've been watching me while my relatives have been in the Caribbean." Harry said and then started to pet Kurohiryuu's head. "And this is Kurohiryuu; he was a birthday gift from my relative in Japan."

"Who is that?" Ron asked as he glared at Sesshoumaru and Kagome who seemed to be watching him and Hermione with caution.

"I don't know, they didn't say their name, they did send Sesshoumaru and Kagome to help me and Adrien to watch over me, and they sent me Kuro as a gift."

"Can we talk to you alone Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh sure, I'll be right back guys," Harry said to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Ok, you be careful and stay within our sight Harry," Kagome said. Harry nodded and he, Ron, and Hermione walked over to a little way away where normal human ears couldn't hear but Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly human and he heard everything the three said.

"Harry why are you staying with these two, you don't know who they are, you don't know if Voldemort sent them, and who is this Adrien person, how do you know they don't mean you harm," Hermione said.

"I've spent almost the entire summer with them Hermione, if they wanted to harm me they would've," Harry said.

"I think you should tell Dumbledore about them, that way he can send them away," Ron said.

"No way, I like them; they've spent more time with me than you guys have since you didn't send me any letters."

"We said we were sorry."

"You could've tried!"

"We're just trying to help Harry, and having these two and this Adrien around is not helping." Hermione said.

"Whatever, you guys just don't understand." Harry said and walked back over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome with Ron and Hermione right behind him glaring at the two watchers. As the five (six if you count Kuro) walked through Diagon Ally they heard screams and turned around and saw a large group of Death Eaters walking from Knockturn Ally sending spells in all directions blowing carts and setting things on fire. Ron and Hermione watched in fear as the Death Eaters got closer and closer and everyone either fled into shops to avoid the Death Eaters or headed back to the entrance of Diagon Ally to get back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry Potter!" The head Death Eater yelled. Harry stepped forward and Kuro growled angrily at the Death Eaters from around Harry's neck.

"I'm here, what do you want now?" Harry asked coolly, his emerald eyes seemed to glow as he stepped forward.

"Our master, desires you dead, we have been sent to catch you so he may destroy you." Another Death Eater said.

"You can try." Harry said with a smirk. The Death Eater that had spoken seemed to get infuriated by Harry's answer and sent a spell at Harry when a pink barrier flew up around him.

"What the...?"

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt Harry, I'll defend him to the death," Kagome said stepping forward as she notched an arrow into the bow she had been carrying around. "Take another step forward and my priestess powers will purify you can destroy you."

"Always the feisty one Kagome," Sesshoumaru said with his own smirk.

"Well she is your mate Sesshoumaru what do you expect?" A young male voice Harry recognized as Adrien's said. Everyone looked up and saw Adrien standing on a roof before jumping down and landing perfectly without so much as a scratch.

"How did he do that? He jumped from a three story building he should've broken something!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry simply smiled and watched as his guardians stepped forward. The Death Eaters sent spells at Adrien who watched as they were absorbed into Kagome's barrier.

"Kagome put the barrier around Harry, his friends, and you, you're mortal you know what'll happen." Sesshoumaru said as he and Adrien stood side by side in front of the group. Kagome nodded and took some steps back next to Harry and the barrier shrunk from around Adrien and Sesshoumaru.

"Fools, without that spell you're wide open to an attack," The head Death Eater said. The group of Death Eaters laughed and they all said the Curciatus (spelling?) Curse at the same time, but before they got the last of their spell out, Sesshoumaru had disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the Death Eaters and smirk crossed his face.

"Too slow," Sesshoumaru said before he spun around on one foot a yellow whip coming out of his hand and swirling around him knocking the Death Eaters away. Adrien smirked before he disappeared before everyone's sight and appeared behind a few Death Eaters and striking them with a knife that had appeared out of nowhere. Soon all the Death Eaters were on the ground and injured save for the leader who was on his knees looking up at Sesshoumaru and Adrien.

"I should kill you for attacking Harry, but I am under orders to not kill anyone; however a warning may be of some use instead, tell your master that if he tries to attack Harry again, I will go against my orders and kill all those who would use Harry for their own purposes." Adrien said and picked up the Death Eater easily and a shadow erupted from the ground and surrounded Adrien and the Death Eater so no one could see what was going on, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come and blood leaked from the Death Eater's neck as Adrien dropped him to the ground. The Death Eaters got up in a hurry and helped those who were injured and all of them fled from Diagon Ally. Kagome dropped the barrier and Sesshoumaru and Adrien walked back over to the group.

"What a sad excuse for an exercise," Sesshoumaru said.

"You always say that," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and a small smile crossed his face before he walked over to Harry.

"Excellent Harry"

"Huh? I didn't do anything though." Harry said confused.

"You showed no fear and no emotion like I taught you, you have excelled greatly since we first met."

Harry looked up at Sesshoumaru before smiling up at him and looking at Adrien who nodded in agreement and Kuro rubbed his head against Harry's cheek. The five walked off leaving Ron and Hermione glaring at Harry's guardians' backs.

"They're going to ruin everything, he has planned," Hermione said. Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at the two with a glare before walking after the group.

"Did he just hear what you said?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so..."

-Next Day- 

Harry watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru packed their things up and left in the early hours of the morning before anyone else was even up. Harry packed his things up and shook Adrien awake who left for a half hour but returned right after and said that they should get going before anyone else started to go. Harry nodded and the two were soon in a cab heading to the train station.

"Adrien?" Harry asked as he petted Kuro.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Adrien said.

"Well actually it's two things, where are Kagome and Sesshoumaru going?"

"They are heading back to Japan to get ready for the school year there."

"Oh and the second thing is that I sent a letter to Sirius telling him about my relative..."

"Oh really, well he should be interested in that, has he replied?"

"No not yet, I was hoping he would've by now."

"Don't worry, he will, come now, let's find a compartment so I may get some rest."

Harry nodded and the two climbed out of the cab, grabbed a trolly for their bags and headed to the Hogwart's Platform. They got there with the other early birds and were able to get a compartment to themselves. Adrien waved a necklace he had been wearing over the windows and they flashed for a minute before returning to normal. Adrien placed the necklace back around his neck, sat down in a seat, and fell asleep. Harry sat across from Adrien with Kuro in his lap when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Harry, there you are, why didn't you wait for us?" Ron asked.

"Adrien and I wanted to get here early, is there a problem with that?" Harry asked and Kuro seemed to glare at the two from his spot in Harry's lap.

"Harry I don't think your pet likes us very much maybe you should get rid of it," Hermione said looking down at Kuro.

"No, and Kuro is not an it, Kuro is a he, and he's very special," Harry said and Kuro made a small squeak in agreement but kept his wings folded so Ron and Hermione wouldn't see them. They sat there arguing about Kuro and Adrien, who was still asleep, when there was a tapping on the outside window. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Hedwig, he opened the window quickly and Hedwig flew in and landed on Adrien's shoulder. Harry took the letter from Hedwig, sat back down, and opened the letter to read it.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I got your letter about your relative and I must say I'm dumbfounded, I don't remember you having any other relatives alive except for the Dursley's. Well I can't really tell you what to do except trust your heart and do whatever it tells you is right, and if it tells you to trust this mystery relative, then I'm with you all the way Harry, and I'll trust your decision, since you know more about this relative than I do. Well keep in contact with me using the mirror and I'll help you as best as I can._

_Sirius'_

Harry looked over the letter once more before deciding to trust his mystery relative and see where it would lead him. It had to be better than having friends who didn't trust someone who had stopped him from killing himself. The trio sat in silence till they found another subject of conversation and talked about all sorts of different things the rest of the train trip to Hogwarts.

----------TBC---------

Hikari: Yes, chapter 3 is finished and just in time for the New Year.

Voldmort: You've lost it.

Hikari: I have not, I'm just really happy, because chapter 3 is done.

Snape: Wasn't there something you forgot.

Hikari: Oh yea, thank you omega-slytherin for putting me on your favorites list. I just had to say thank you.

Voldemort: Aren't you forgetting something else.

Hikari: Oh yes, thanks for reminding me, readers, I would really, really, really, really...really love it if you reviewed my story, I need more reviews before I update my story, so please, please, please review, I would greatly appreciate it so much, I need at least five reviews before I update. Thank all of you who have read my story I shall see you in the next chapter---Chapter 4- A New Teacher and a Ministry Official---


	4. A New Teacher and A Ministry Official

Yea, I got more reviews thank you all so much.

Voldemort: You're in a good mood.

Hikari: And you're not, like always. :)

Voldemort: You're such an oddball.

Hikari: Why thank you, I take that as a compliment. Anyway the disclaimer is in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, now on with Chapter 4 where we meet a new DADA teacher and a ministry official. Oh yea, for the record there is one or two spoilers for the fifth book if you never read it, but most people probably have, but just in case.

Voldemort: Is it that toad woman?

Hikari: I'm not telling you'll have to wait and see.

Voldemort: (mutters) Bloody woman, bloody light side

Hikari: Ah, don't be that way. :(

A/N: I am reposting this chapter because of the language I had to fix, because it might've insulted a few people, so I'm fixing that problem right now.

----Chapter 4----

-----A New Teacher and a Ministry Official-----

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, please change into your Hogwarts robes, and leave your luggage on board as it will be taken up separately." The voice of the conductor said over the speaker.

"Better wake your friend up Harry," Hermione said. Harry nodded and shook Adrien's shoulder but he simply muttered in his sleep and continued to sleep.

"Man, he sleeps like the dead," Harry said and Kuro growled in agreement before sliding down Harry's arm to Adrien's shoulder and roaring loudly in Adrien's ear causing Adrien to jolt awake and toss Kuro off. Luckily before Kuro hit the compartment's door it opened and a certain blond Slytherin caught him.

"Malfoy!" exclaimed and Harry stepped forward to take Kuro back.Draco looked at Kuro and Kuro stared straight back at him before growling in a type of purr causing Harry and Draco to raise an eyebrow at the small snake like dragon. (Voldemort- What's with the eyebrow raising? Hikari- Be quiet!)

"Is he yours Potter?"Draco asked.

"Yes, can I have him back?" Harry asked confused as to why Draco was not insulting him. Draco petted Kuro's head before holding him out for Harry to take. Harry let Kuro slide into his hands and he looked at Draco confused.

"What's his name?"

"Kurohiryuu, why do you want to know?"

"He's very rare, just so you know, take good care of him, his species is very hard to raise at times hence why they're so rare."

Draco left the three students, dragon, and Adrien staring after him as he left. Harry looked down at Kuro who slithered back up to his favorite spot around Harry's neck.

"He seems like a decent fellow, what's his name?" Adrien asked.

"Decent, that's Draco Malfoy, ice cold Slytherin Prince and Harry's rival!" Ron exclaimed. "He's an enemy to every Gryffindor, especially us!"

"Uh huh, if he is your enemy then why did he act like a decent fellow just now and give Kuro back to Harry, I've met many enemies in my lifetime and I know that they do not act like how young Malfoy acted just now and shouldn't all of you be getting ready as the conductor said we will be arriving soon."

Ron glared at Adrien who ignored him and took Kuro from Harry so he could change. The train arrived 15 minutes later and Adrien followed Harry off the train with Ron and Hermione and the group headed for the carriages. Harry looked to the front and shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things, for there were strange creatures pulling the carriages.

"What's wrong Harry?" Adrien asked and looked to where Harry was looking at smiled. "Ah, so you see the thestrals too huh, don't worry they won't hurt you, in fact I think your relative raises a few, but come now we must hurry and get to the school."

Harry followed Adrien into the carriage with Kuro wrapped loosely around his neck. When they arrived at the castle they headed in and Adrien seemed to not stop looking around and Harry was wondering if he could break his neck if he kept looking around the way he did. Once inside the Great Hall, the group looked up at the staff table and saw a young woman standing up who looked like she was barely even 19 or like she had just graduated from Hogwarts. She had orangish colored hair with blue eyes that were outlined by black eyeliner and eyeshadow, she wore black lipstick, a black t-shirt with the words "Normal is vastly overrated" on it in blood red, black baggy pants with chains hanging down from them, black boot, black fingerless gloves, and a black robe with dragons sewn into it. She was standing next to Snape when she looked at Harry's group and a smile crossed her face and she quickly ran over to the group.

"Oh my gosh Adrien, I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed and embraced Adrien who embraced her back.

"Of course I'm here, you got the letter didn't you," Adrien said.

"Yes, but I couldn't believe it at first, oh who are your friends?"

The young woman turned to look at the group and Hermione seemed to glare at her because Ron was drooling all over himself.

"Need a bucket dude?" The young woman said.

"Dude?" The three Gryffindors said.

"Yea, oh right I'm in England, totally forgot, I'm the new DADA teacher, I'm from the United States, not here, hence why it may sound like a talk with a different accent than you guys and why I continually use the slang from the States. So aren't you gonna introduce me Adrien?"

"Oh right, guys this is my closest and best friend, besides Harry of course. This is Rosalind Jamillian, everyone calls her Rose for short though." Adrien said.

"Got that right, but I'm guessing from your robes that you're going to be my new students, so I guess you'll be calling me Professor Jamillian or Professor J."Jamillian said with a smile. "You guys can call me Rose in private though if you want."

"Aren't you a little uh..." Hermione began.

"Young, gothic punk looking, and too Americanish(not a word Iknow)to be a teacher, maybe but I like it that way, makes teaching a lot more fun and learning a lot more fun if you have someone who is pretty close to knowing how younger teens act."

"Anyway, these young people are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Adrien said.

"Really, I think Bumblebee mentioned something about you three, can't remember what though, oh well, it'll come to me, right Hessian,"Jamillian said and a large python head emerged from the inside of her robes and set it's head on top of Jamillian's and hissed at her.

"You have a snake!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yea, they're pretty popular in the states, along with tarantulas, I think... I'm not sure"

"You're very strange..." Hermione said.

"Why thank you, I love being strange, keeps people on their toes."

"Um Professor J?" Harry said. Rose turned to him and smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"Well, I was just wondering why you haven't treated me differently, I mean every time a new teacher comes they seem to single me out and treat me differently."

"Well, it's because I'd imagine that a young man who has faced Voldemort would be relieved to not have someone treat him differently, maybe I was wrong, although I rarely am."

"No, I like it, I just never expected it thank you very much, I like being treated like a normal wizard."

"Normal is vastly overrated Harry, hence the reason I'm so strange, there's no problem in the world with being different, it's how we are, I mean if we were all the same, we'd all look like grey blobs, which reminds me of a show in America, it was very interesting, I liked it when the fairies blew up into confetti.."

"Rose you're rambling," Adrien said.

"Am I, oh terribly sorry, I tend to do that at times."

"At times?" Hermione questioned. Rose nodded and looked at Kuro around Harry's neck.

"Oh my gosh what a beautiful serpagon or dragant! What's his name?" Rose asked and petted Kuro's head.

"Kurohiryuu, he was a gift," Harry said. "If you don't mind me asking what's a serpagon?"

"It's what species Kuro is, serpagons are dragons that have the appearance of serpents except their wings.Well, it was nice meeting you three, especially you Harry, you've grown up a lot, but Adrien and I must head to the staff table and get our seats before they're stolen, I'll see you guys in class."

Rose and Adrien headed up to the staff table leaving the three Gryffindors, and dragon, to take their seats. Harry watched as Rose and Adrien sat down besides Snape and began talking with him. Harry looked closer at Snape and saw that he seemed to have changed a little bit over the summer.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, does Snape seem different to you?" Harry asked turning to his friends. The two looked up at the staff table before looking at Harry with questioning looks.

"No, why, he looks like the same greasy git from last year." Ron said.

"No, he looks different, there is something different about him and don't call him that."

"I think you're losing it Harry, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need to see Madame Pomfrey, looks here comes Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head in frustration as Dumbledore walked in and took his usual seat at the staff table looking down at Rose and Adrien and Harry thought he could see hate from Dumbledore's eyes directed at the two. Harry looked back over at Snape and their eyes connected before Snape looked away as McGonagall walked in with the first years. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, we have found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, everyone please welcome Professor Rosalind Jamillian and her assistant Adrien Dragulia of the Tempish Clan." Dumbledore said and Rose and Adrien stood up and bowed to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I look forward to torturing... I mean teaching you all," Rose said with a smirk before sitting back down and a few students had worried looks cross their faces.

"Uh anyway, because the Ministry was the one who chose Professor Jamillian and they along with myself have doubts on whether or not she will be a good teacher because of her age..."

"Hey! I resent that Bumblebee! So what if I'm only 19, I know exactly how these students will act, although they may be a little more behaved than some Americans I know." Rose said from her seat.

"Anyway, because of her age and our doubts the ministry has asked someone to come and keep an eye on her classes, meet Dolores Umbridge, she will sit in on Professor Jamillian's classes to see how well she can handle all of you."

Dumbledore gestured to a toad looking woman sitting next to him who was looking out at the students. Some people whose parents worked in the ministry whispered amongst themselves when they saw her.

"You invited toad woman!" Rose exclaimed and the whole hall broke out in laughter including the Slytherins and most of the teachers. Harry heard Kuro let out a few growls that sounded like he was chuckling and Harry looked up at the staff table to see who was laughing and saw Snape trying to hide a small smile.

'He looks really good when he smiles, he should smile more often, wait! What the heck, am I thinking, why am I even thinking about Snape in the first place?' Harry thought before mentally shaking his head and looking back up at Dumbledore as the laughter silenced. Dumbledore and Umbridge looked angrily at Rose who simply smiled back at them innocently, but the innocence was slightly put off due to the fact that her snake Hessian was still resting his head on top of hers. Dumbledore finished the announcements without so much as a peep from Rose and the feast began.

After the feast Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, all the while Harry's mind was in a frenzy trying to figure out why he had begun to notice strange things about Snape. As his mind was trying to figure out why, some little voice in his head was making side comments about Snape like how good he looked in a certain light. He shook his head mentally before heading up to the room he shared with Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer, who was the guy you were with?" Dean asked.

"Huh, oh that was Adrien, um Professor Jamillian assistant, he was my temporary guardian over the summer," Harry said as he was jolted from his thoughts.

"Really, what's he like?" Seamus asked as the boys got ready for bed.

"Interesting, but I do think he is hiding something and I have my suspicions but after yesterday I'm not sure."

"I keep telling you don't trust him Harry." Ron said then his thoughts seemed to be directed to someone else. "Did you guys see Professor Jamillian, dang she is hot!"

"Heck yes, and she isn't that much older than us." Seamus said. Harry barely paid any attention as the others minus Neville discussed their new professor. The five gryffindors soon went to bed though, but Harry couldn't sleep he kept thinking about everything that had happened so far, he had three new guardians, learned advanced magic from a demon and priestess along with being trained to use weapons and his senses were heightened, he found out he had another relative, and he had a pet dragon or serpagon as Rose had called it. Harry sat up in his bed and looked at the others and was relieved when he saw they were all asleep, Ron was muttering something about cakes other desserts. Harry shook his head in amusement before reaching in his trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

/Where are you going Harry/ A male voice hissed in parseltongue. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly looked around the room.

/Who's there/ Harry asked back in parseltongue.

/Oh come now Harry, surely you aren't that dense./

Harry looked and saw Kuro staring at him from his bedside table.

/Kurohiryuu/ Harry asked questionably.

/The only, I knew you were smart./ Kuro responded his dragon face looking like it was smiling.

/How, you're a dragon./

/Serpagon, Harry, a serpant and a dragon enabling anyone that is a Parselmouth to talk to me, I may only be a few days old but I'm not stupid it's common knowledge for every serpagon when they're born./

/Ok...well, I'm headed out for a little bit, I can't sleep, do you want to come with me/

/Well of course, I have really got to find you a book on serpagons./

/How you're a serpagon not a person, I don't think Madame Pince will be very happy with a serpagon looking through the books and trying to check one out./

/Good point, well you'll have to come with me then, oh and for the record I know all of these things because it is what Adrien did during the night while you slept last night, man, can that guy talk./

Harry smiled and placed his hand on the nightstand so Kuro could slither up his arm, he made a mental note though that he would have to teach Kuro how to fly. After Kuro took his usual spot around Harry's neck, Harry quickly closed his bed curtains and threw on his invisibility cloak and made his way out of the tower. As he walked through the halls to try and put himself to sleep he found himself at the door that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. He saw that there was a light shining from inside it so he quietly opened the door and snuck in unnoticed because it the light came not only from the room but from the office in the back. The office door burst open and out walkedJamillian and Adrien both of them were laughing about something.

"I can't believe how rude you were at the feast, I've never seen you be that rude before," Adrien said as he stood near a window.

"I like to be rude, it's my American thing,"Jamillian said with a shrug and took the necklace Adrien was wearing and placed it near the windows and said a spell.

"It was funny when you called Umbridge a toad."

"She is Adrien, I don't see how anyone can think otherwise, what am I gonna do about her being in my classes though, how am I supposed to do what the plan requires with a ministry official watching me like a hawk."

"You'll figure something out, you always do, all you pretty much have to do is put your three heads together and think."

"Thanks a lot, anyway, I can't wait till tomorrow, I get the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins first period, that should be fun."

"I think you worried a few students when you said torture and then said teach right after."

"Oh I hope so, 'cause I can be justlike a torturer, it's so much fun, Erica really loves it, Lil is against it though, something about being good and light or something like that."

"What about your stepfather, was he happy to see you?"

"He didn't even know it was me, poor guy, he probably thinks I'm dead, I'd probably give him a heart attack if I told him who I was. God, I missed being here, I loved getting into trouble here, oh just think of the possibilities of causing trouble especially with all the tricks I've learned, it's going to be so much fun, I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Well calm down you crazy witch, take things one step at a time and don't lose your focus, got it?"

"Yes sir, my commanding vampire, no worries, everything will be fine, as long as nothing goes wrong during my first day."

"I don't think anything will go wrong, just calm down before tomorrow now come on you need to get some rest before tomorrow, besides knowing you as I do, you're going to cause some type of trouble tomorrow at breakfast."

Rose looked at Adrien with a face that said "Moi?" in a innocent way before the two laughed and walked out of the classroom, but not before Harry left and headed back up to the tower. Luckily the Fat Lady was asleep and didn't notice when she opened for no one but one invisible student. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and sat in one of the arm chairs by the fire going over everything he had heard in his head.

/Harry?./ Kuro questioned from around Harry's neck.

/Kuro, it can't be, I trust him.../ Harry said.

/It can't be what?./

/Adrien, could he be working for Voldemort?./

/Heck no, Harry think about it, if Adrien was working for Voldemort he would've already turned you over./

/But what about Rose, could it be possible for her to be working for Voldemort?./

/I'm not sure, but I know Adrien isn't, he's too ridiculous./

/Very funny and it seems thatI was right, Adrien is a vampire, although he seems like a weird one,well, I'll just keep an eye on Rose then, but she seems to weird to even be in league with Voldemort./

/And if you remember she did say his name./

/True, but what plan is she talking about?./

/I don't know, we'll just have to keep an eye on her won't we./

/Yeah, for now, let's get to bed and see what Rose or professor Jamillian has in store for us in the morning./

/I agree with that wholeheartedly (spelling?)./

Harry laughed at Kuro as he headed up the boy dormitories. He quickly checked that the others were asleep, changed into his pajamas, climbed into bed, and smiled at Kuro who had wrapped his small body around one of the posts and let out a wide mouth dragon yawn before falling asleep around the post and Harry soon slipped into dream filled sleep right after, his dreams focusing around Snape with that annoying little voice in Harry's head making side comments once more.

-----TBC-----

Hikari: Yes! Another successful chapter completed and I have fixed the language.

Voldemort: Tone down the hyperness would you, did you have sugar?

Hikari: Um, yea actually :)

Voldemort: Oh no, well hurry it up and put your last notes up while I go and hide all your sugar.

Hikari: Fine, I hope you all like this chapter, its longer than my other chapters, and it took me a few days to write. Anyway I will not updater till I have five reviews once again. See ya in the next chapter ----Offers of New Training and New Friends---- see ya then... Voldemort get back here with my pixie sticks and my snickers!

Voldemort: No! No more sugar highs for you. (runs out of room)

Hikari: Oh and see if any of you can figure out the TV reference I made in one of the sentences, oh and I do not own the show it belongs to its creator. Voldemort get back here, I need my sugar highs to write!(runs out after Voldemort)


	5. New Teachings and New Friends

Yes, reviews from the masses and I quote Foamy the Squirrel, whom I do not own, but those cartoons are really funny. I feel so loved.

Voldemort:(tied up in chair)You watch a cartoon about a talking squirrel?

Hikari: Online cartoon, but yes, they're very funny.

Voldemort: Ok...

Hikari: Anyway thanks to all for the reviews loved them and yeah to the fact that I'm on people's alert list you guys like my story or at least find it interesting.Yes, I do know that there was some slight spelling problems in the last chapter, my computer had to get rebooted and we didn't have Microsoft Word so I had to deal with an Internet spell checker which didn't help, so I apologize greatly for that, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Now the moment you've been waiting for Chapter 5, let the fun begin with the torturing...uh teaching methods of Professor Jamillian. Oh and thanks to one of my reviewers for pointing out that Harry sounded young, please forgive me, I will work to correct the situation, and make him sound more like a teenager.

Voldemort: You're weird you realize that don't you...

Hikari: Thank you captain obvious,oh and I figured out a little thing with my story, I have to cool it a bit on the language, gets kind of hard to cool it when you go to a school where everyone tends to cuss a lot, so I appologize again if anyone was offended by my use of language in the last chapter, it is possible for people to be insulted believe it or not, anyway the disclaimer is in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, now begin the story!

-----Chapter 5-----

-----New Teaching, New Training, and New Friends...oh my-----

Harry read his new schedule for the year while Ron stuffed his face besides him, Hermione scolded Ron about being a pig, and Kuro ate some food from Harry's plate. Harry was occupied in his thoughts when his schedule was stolen right out of his hands, he quickly looked up and smiled when he saw Adrien standing behind him.

"Hello Harry, how is your morning so far?" Adrien asked.

"It's fine, I have your class first." Harry said.

"So I've read on the schedule."

Adrien handing Harry his schedule back before heading out of the Great Hall. Harry noticed that Jamillian was not at the table that morning which was odd, since all teachers were always there, minus Snape whenever he was working overtime on potions for the Hospital Wing. Harry shook his head and looked down and grabbed a piece of bacon before Kuro could eat it.

/Hey!./ Kuro hissed and Harry smiled down at him. Kuro shook his snake head before using his wings, which had begun to develop small claws on the top middle joints, to help slither/ crawl up Harry's arm and wrap lightly around Harry's neck. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about their classes this year and Ron and Hermione also filled him in on the events that had happened in the Wizarding World during the summer. As they did they heard humming and turned their heads toward the entrance and saw Jamillian walking in on her hands in a handstand.

"Professor Jamillian, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked, Harry could just hear the anger that threatened to spill out at Jamillian.

"Hello, Bumblebee, just doing my morning routine, I can't help it if I sleep upside down and I walk like this for a little bit. Oh don't be such a spoil sport, everyone should try it, helps me when I can't think." Jamillian said as she stopped and looked up at Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at them before flipping up so she was standing on her feet once more and headed up to the staff table.

"She's so odd," Hermione said with a glare at Jamillian.

"She almost reminds me of Luna, but I think Luna is more sane then her," Neville said. Harry shook his head as a hawk flew in and circled around the Great Hall drawing everyone's attention. Everyone watched as it flew and landed in front of Harry who removed its package, gave it some bacon, and watch as it took off out of the Great Hall. Harry looked down at the package as everyone stared at him as he opened it. The package was wrapped again and a letter was on top of the other wrapping. Harry took the letter and recognized the writing as his relative's. He smiled and he quickly opened the letter.

'Dear Harry,

How have you been? I know you just started school again and I have a bit of advice for you. One trust what your heart tells you, mine has never let me down so neither will yours, two be weary of Dumbledore, or Bumblebee as my friends and I refer to him, three keep close to Adrien he will protect you with his life, and finally four if you have any dreams I want you to tell me before you tell Bumblebee, trust me with this it is very important, and use the pensieve Severus gave you in order to get all the details, keep that pensieve hidden from Bumblebee, otherwise he will use it against you. Oh yea before I forget, this is to help you get through this year, don't worry it's not at all dangerous, I put some instructions inside it, do not let Bumblebee get inside your present though, he will also use this against you, other than that have fun and I'll talk to you later.

Love- Your Relative R.P.'

Harry smiled at his relative's letter before folding the letter back up and putting it in his pocket. He unwrapped his package to reveal a small chest about 10 inches high, 15 inches in length, and 10 inches in width. He saw that there was another letter stuck to the top and reached for it only to have his hand grabbed by someone else's. He looked up and saw Dumbledore had grabbed his hand before Harry could grab the letter.

"Harry do you know who this package is from?" Dumbledore asked looked down at Harry seriously and Harry could see that the usual annoying twinkle was gone.

"Yes sir, I do," Harry said as he removed his wrist from Dumbledore's grasp. Harry looked and saw that McGonagal, Snape, Adrien, and Jamillian had followed and were standing behind Dumbledore.

"Oh leave him alone Bumblebee, it's just a package what harm could it do?" Jamillian asked.

"A lot, I shall have to read the letter on this chest first before Harry can open it." Dumbledore said. He reached for the letter and as he touched it electricity could be seen around it and Dumbledore pulled his hand back and held it in pain. His hand looked like it had been shocked and burned at the same time, Harry looked back at the letter and saw that there was some type of electric field around it along with a fire surrounding the letter.

"It seems that whoever has sent you this package does not wish that letter to be read," Snape said.

"By anyone but the intended anyway, go ahead Harry try and get the letter," Jamillian said with a smirk as she looked at Dumbledore. Harry nodded and reached to the letter and saw the shield flare up before dying down as Harry grabbed the letter. He was not burned or shocked as he opened it and looked at what was written inside but before he even got a chance to read it, Dumbledore snatched it away only to drop it as he was shocked and burned again.

"Well, Rose did warn you, didn't she," Adrien said with a smirk. Harry picked up the letter and read it, it was instructions on how the chest could be used, and the lock and key were inside and both were enchanted so that once Harry picked them up only he could use them to open the chest as his magic signature would be signed into it and no one could duplicate it even with a poly juice potion, the chest and lock were also enchanted so neither could be opened or destroyed except by Harry with the key. Harry smiled and placed the letter in his pocket with the other before opening the chest to reveal a black key with a crest carved into the key handle, a black lock with the same crest, and a black necklace with the same crest. Harry picked up the necklace but quickly put it back when red smoke leaked out of the crest. Everyone watched as it formed into the shape of a young person but gender could not be identified, not even by the voice as it spoke.

"Bumblebee, I have told you not to interfere but according to my spies you have ignored my warnings and you still try to run Harry's life, this I can not allow, you have been ignoring my warnings for the past four years, I swear once I have finished my work here in Japan, I will come to the school and I will take control and make sure you and no one else can run Harry's life, you know you can't stop me and I want you to stop intervening in everything that is going on and to start telling the truth and do not try to intercept Harry mail or even touch it otherwise you will end up with something worse than a few burn and scorch marks from my magic." The smoke person said before fading. The necklace lifted itself up, placed itself on Harry's neck, and glowed lightly before settling around Harry's neck.

Harry grabbed his new gift from his relative and quickly headed upstairs to store his weapons in the chest and locked it before heading off to his first class of the day. He met up with Ron, Hermione, and the others at the class doors. As they walked they heard some music playing and looked and saw a muggle boom box playing on the desk. The Gryffindors all took their seats as did the Slytherins when they entered and soon Jamillian walked in slightly dancing to the music as she walked to the front of the room. She pressed a button on the boombox and the music stopped.

"Well, good morning everyone, I must say it's wonderful to be here at Hogwarts with all of you, but how about we lose the seriousness for a little bit, go ahead loosen your ties, lose the robes, but you have to make sure you look serious when you leave this room." Jamillian said with a smile. Everyone seemed to be happy about this and a few got rid of their robes while others loosened their ties. Jamillian smiled at them as Adrien walked in.

"Already bending the rules I see," Adrien said. Jamillian simply shrugged her shoulders with a smile and stood up from leaning against her desk as Adrien took a seat at the desk.

"Alright shall we begin, first things first, I am Professor Rosalind Jamillian, if you have trouble pronouncing my last name just call me Professor J. and this is Adrien," Jamillian said. "Just call him Adrien, you all already know that I am from the States, so my teaching may be a little different than what you're used to. However I still expect your full attention, just cause I'm close to your age does not mean I'm an easy teacher, shall we begin, please put away your books this will be a hands on class today."

"Uh excuse me," Neville said. Jamillian turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"There were no books for this class on the supplies list, so we didn't know what to buy."

"Oh yea, that's right I remember now, I was providing your books this year, Adrien would you go fetch them from the office."

Adrien nodded and left while Jamillian walked over to the chalk board and snapped her fingers and the projector turned on, the projection screen came down, the lights dimmed, the curtains shut, and a picture of a large creature appeared on the projection screen. It looked like a large whitedog with markings on its face and a crescent moon on its forehead, to Harry it kind of reminded him of Sesshoumaru.

"Can anyone tell me what this is, anyone at all, come on don't be shy, it's healthy to guess." Jamillian said. No one raised their hand, so Jamillian snapped her fingers and the slide changed. This time it was a large snake with red eyes and large fangs and a small shadow of a person stood beside it in comparison to its size.

"Canany ofyou name what this is?"

Harry slowly raised his hand, and Jamillian turned and smiled at him as she pointed to him.

"It's a Basilisk professor," Harry said his voice becoming laced with confidence as she spoke.

"Very good Harry, five points to Gryffindor, yes this is indeed a Basilisk, it's a very dangerous serpent, can anyone tell me why?" Jamillian said and this time Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Draco?"

"It's venom is fatal and quick acting, and if you stare into its eyes you will die, it's like taking a death look seriously." Draco said.

"Very good Draco, excellent five points to Slytherin. So, today we are going to see if we can name the creatures that appear on the projection screen and then do something fun."

Jamillian once more snapped her fingers and this time a centaur appeared. This went on for a while before another picture appeared on the screen this one more confusing to the everyone, it looked like a snake but it had wings with claws, its head was a mix between that of a dragon and a serpent, and it was larger than the Basilisk.

"Does anyone know what this creature is?" Jamillian asked. Once more no one raised their hand, so Jamillian stepped into the front of the picture. "This is a serpagon, a type of dragon from Japan that looks likea mix between a snake and a dragon, and if I remember correctly Harry owns one, Harry can you please Kurohiryuu up here?"

Harry walked forward as some light came into the room and he gently removed Kuro from around his neck. Jamillian had Harry hold Kuro as she stood by him.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is a serpagon, a full grown one has venom as deadly as a Basilisk, but it is a companion dragon and only uses its venom in emergencies, more like a last resort to put it plainly. As a companion dragon they actually choose humans to be with, mostly witches and wizards although some do choose muggles, demons, half demons, etc. The serpagon is very loyal and would never betray it's chosen companion, but they are extremely rare and very hard to find and it is sometimes very unlikely that the person who has bought them is their chosen companion. Thank you Harry you may go sit down now."

Harry went back to his seat at the same time as Adrien walked out of the office with book piled up in his arms. Jamillian walked over to Adrien and helped him set the books on her desk and turned to face everyone.

"All right, everyone come up here and get a book, these books are from America, newly written, and very good, they have just about every defense spell in the world in there. I did promise something fun though didn't I, so I want you all to move your tables up against the walls and sit, I'm going to help you with your first defense spell, a basic one in the book but fun none the less." Jamillian said. Everyone rushed around to do what Jamillian had said before they all stood and faced her. She and Adrien were carrying a large trunk in the room and placed it in front of the classroom.

"Ok, good job everyone come over here, now you all remember a picture of a creature that looked kind of like a cross between a dementor and a banshee, well that is what is in this trunk. This is a Multus Miserabilis in Latin or Great Sad in English, the Miserabilis is a cousin to the Boggart, but instead of showing what you fear most, it show what makes you sad or a time when you were your saddest or most depressed, this is why this creature is dangerous, it can make you die from your depression if given the chance. Now, how do you defend yourself from such a creature that can make you depressed, well it's almost the same as defending your self against Dementors, only you think about it as you would with a Boggart only the Miserablis will change into what makes you happiest, same as the Boggart would change into what you found most amusing. Now the spell to cast is Gauisus which is Latin for happy. Let's try it out on how to pronounce it shall we?"

Jamillian said Gauisus first before the students repeated after her. She smiled and nodded at them and had them all line up Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, etc. Neville was the first one up and Jamillian nodded to Adrien who unlocked the trunk and opened it. Out stepped Neville's parents and they were being tortured by a Death Eater who had stepped out of the trunk after them, everyone watched as tears were brought to Neville's eyes before Jamillian's voice broke through the silence.

"Concentrate Neville, what makes you happy, what inspires you to continue on through life, what makes you happy?" Jamillian asked from where she leaned up against a desk. Everyone saw Neville close his eyes before opening them and waving his wand.

"Gauisus," Neville said and suddenly the scene changed to a bunch of plants on the ground of assorted varieties. Jamillian smiled at Neville and nodded at him as he looked at her.

"Very good Neville, perfect."

Neville nodded and walked to the back of the room as Draco came forward the Miserabilis plants shook before they began changing, it soon took the shape of Draco but his eyes and his expression held an emptiness and loneliness that no one had ever seen before. Then,right before everyone's eyes, Miserabilis Draco began to age and the sadness, the emptiness, and the loneliness grew in his eyes and in his expression. Draco didn't seem to be able to handle it before Jamillian's voice woke him up.

"Draco concentrate, defeat your sadness," Jamillian said. Draco finally came back and said the spell and the aging Draco turned into a young Draco that was surrounded by father and mother both looking at him proudly when he showed them his Slytherin badge. Draco sighed and turned to Jamillian who once more nodded encouragingly before Draco walked to the back of the room. This went on and finally Harry was the last up to take a turn. Everyone watched as the Miserabilis shifted and changed into Harry's parents with a baby him in his mother's arms. The night that Harry's parents were killed began to take place in front of everyone's eyes, they watched as Voldemort came and killed Harry's father before killing Harry's mother.

Harry could barely handle it, seeing this happen in his dreams was one thing but watching it happen in front of him while he was awake was a whole different experience, he saw everything from a different perspective, he no longer just heard the voices he saw the whole thing. Thewholescene flew into Harry's mind and hit him like atonof bricks,it was like a broken record, the screams were once more etching themselves into Harry's mind, just as they had when theDementors were at Hogwarts, only this time Harry could not thinkof a single thought to stop the ones that were assaulting his mind.His hand loosened on his wand as he watched the death of his parents take place before his eyes, whenJamillian's voice broke through hisfogged mind. It seemed her voice was stronger than when she had used it with the others.

"Harry concentrate, you can get through this, come on think of something that made you happy, you have to!" Jamillian said her own voice sounded like it was laced with sadness and desperation. The fog that floated around Harry's mind disappeared and his hand gripped his wand strongly before he finally said that spell. The Miserabilis shifted and an older Harry with Remus appeared followed by Harry flying on his broom, him with a black dog, him and Adrien, him and Kuro, and every other wonderful thing that had happened to him. Jamillian clapped and smiled before waving her hand and the Miserabilis was thrown back into the trunk that Adrien locked immediatly. The bell rang to signal the end of class and Jamillian dismissed everyone, telling them to write a page on the Miserabilis, what their sadness had been, and why they had chosen that happy memory to counter the Miserabilis.

Harry and Draco were the last ones out, Harry had said that Ron and Hermione could go ahead of him, while Draco was just left alone by his friends. As the two headed to the door, they heard a thud and turned around to see Jamillian had fallen to the floor,both studentsand Adrien rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"Professor Jamillian are you all right?" Draco asked causing Harry to give him a confused look. Jamillian nodded and looked at the two and a smirk crossed her face.

"Hey I have a question for you two, how would you both like to learn some advanced magic? Umbridge and Dumbledore wouldn't know and it would just be for you two, how would you guys like that?" Jamillian asked. The two looked at each other before nodding at Jamillian in agreement. "Perfect, we can meet here on Saturday, don't tell anyone though, if they ask just tell them it's tutoring for you two only, all right, now you two best get going before Severus gets mad at you two for being late to his class."

The two teenagers grabbed their things, made sure Jamillian was all right as Adrien helped her stand, and left to head down to the dungeons where they both had Potions together. They walked in silence down the corridors before they heard someone yell out their names. They turned and saw Adrien running over to them. When he caught up with them he handed them both a pass signed by Jamillian and left them as they started walking again.

"Um...Harry?" Draco asked breaking the silence they were, once again, walking in.

"Yes?" Harry asked looking up from checking on Kuro, who had fallen asleep around his neck.

"Um, look I know I'm not usually one to apologize, but I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through for the past four years."

Harry looked at Draco confused before seeing that Draco was serious. Harry let out a small smile and held out his hand.

"Let's start over then, hi I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," Draco said with a smile. The two then started down to the dungeons once more unaware of the two set of eyes watching them.

-----TBC-----

Yes, another chapter done. That one took awhile, I hate writer's block, it's so annoying. Anyway, there may be a few spelling problems and a few bad sentences, but that's because my computer still doesn't have Microsoft Word yet. I promise I will work on fixing the situation as soon as possible till then, I'm correcting everything by eye and hand. Not the easiest, I'll tell you that, but once Microsoft word is back up, my writing will be much much better, I promise.

Voldemort: (struggling in the chair he is tied to) My Hikari does know that Draco was out of character in this chapter, but she says it's part of her story. She wishes that all of you who read her story would review as she likes to hear peoples opinion on her story. Now untie me!

Hikari: Thanks Voldemort, how about now, this is for hiding my candy! (Pulls out an interigating light) Now tell me where are the pixie sticks and snickers! Oh and look forward to the next chapter ---_Training Begins and Three Personalities_--- see ya next time!


	6. Training Begins and Three Personalities

WOW! I've never seen my reviews go that fast before. You guys really like this story I take it. I feel so loved.

Voldemort: You said that last time to.

Hikari: Your point being what?

Voldemort: Just saying that's all.

Hikari: Let's begin the story already; the disclaimer is in chapter 1 and 2. Now let's begin the story while I go hunt down my sweets that my dark side has hidden from me.

------Chpt. 6------

------Training Begins and Three Personalities------

The week passed by rather quickly for Harry and Draco, both of them spent their free time, when they weren't with their friends, together getting to know each other better and they were fast becoming best friends. Soon both boys found themselves outside as Jamillian had said it was a more trouble to stay in the classroom and put up advanced wards than going to the grounds and putting up simple charms. When they arrived Jamillian gave touched their foreheads before nodding to herself and walking over to a trunk that was there. She picked up four wrist bands and gave two to Harry and two to Draco. When the two boys took them however they almost dropped them in surprise.

"What the heck!" Draco exclaimed.

"These are weighted training wrist bands; I used them when I was training in Japan with the Adrien and everyone else." Jamillian said with a smile and Harry looked at Jamillian with a raised eyebrow. She had been in Japan, where his relative was, with Adrien, could she know who his relative was. It was a question to be asked on a later time, so Harry stored it away for later. Jamillian and Adrien helped the two put on the wrist bands and the boys thought that their arms were going to drop off.

"You guys look like how we all started out when we started training with weighted training gear. I want you both to keep these on during school, when it gets to where you can easily move around with them then you'll move up to heavier ones and so on and so forth, and yes you do have to wear them when you're flying in Quidditch practice." Adrien said and turned and wrote something on a clipboard before whispering something to Jamillian. She nodded and turned to the boys.

"Would you both like to try some advanced magic?" Jamillian asked. Both boys nodded enthusiastically and reached into their pockets for their wands when Jamillian stopped them and shook her head. "No not with your wands, the type of magic I use, wandless magic. I mean, what'll happen when your wand gets knocked from your hand, then what are you going to do. Do what little miss Granger does and try and think of a way to get to your wand, do what Crabbe and Goyle do and try and fight your way to your wand, or do you do what I suggest and learn wandless magic in order to defend yourself until you get your wand, if you need at all that is. Heck, I barely even use my wand anymore."

"Really, well then when do you use it?" Draco asked.

"Mostly for appearance, when others don't need to know about my wandless magic ability such as the Ministry and Bumblebee. Shall we begin, it's really quite simple. Let's see, um Adrien set up the targets while I work with them for a little bit."

Adrien nodded and walked off while Jamillian told them to hold out their wand hands. Harry was reminded of when he first got his wand and he had been asked to hold out the hand that he wrote with. Jamillian then told them to concentrate on the magic inside them and tell her when they felt it. Harry was the first one to say anything, but that was because Sesshoumaru had already taught him this, and he told Jamillian that it felt like a fire inside him waiting to burst out and take control. She told him that was all the magic inside him that he had yet to unleash. Draco followed soon after with the same response.

--3 Hours Later--

Harry and Draco both collapsed to their knees in exhaustion after the training that Jamillian had put them through. She walked over to them and smiled down at them. They both looked up at her and seemed to glare at her for making them wear the weighted training gear and use their magic to cast spells at moving targets.

"Oh get over it boys, in Japan we had it whole lot worse." Jamillian said with a smile as she waved her hand and water bottles appeared for the two.

"Oh yea, how," Harry asked as he took a drink of his water.

"For our first lesson we had to wear the weighted training outfits, not just the armbands, we had moving targets, and here's the best part we were getting attacked at the same time." Jamillian said. Harry and Draco both looked at her with eyes that were the size of dinner plates.

"Wow, I'm glad you didn't make us do that," Draco said.

"Who said I'm not going to, I can't very well have you two training without having an experience of being fired spells out. Don't worry it'll be a little while before I have you two doing that. Now Harry, I got a lesson from your relative and Sesshoumaru explaining how far you've been trained. So shooting at targets with magic is nothing new to you, but the weights I imagine are very new to you."

"Yes Professor Jamillian." Harry said and Jamillian immediately got a smile on her face along with a light laugh.

"Ok um, please if we're not in class and we're just doing the training, please do not call me Professor Jamillian, just call me Rose, please the use of my last name makes me sound old," Jamillian said and both boys nodded as Adrien walked over with two sets of arrows and bows. Jamillian took them and handed them to both Harry and Draco. Harry had no trouble whatsoever since he had had lessons with Kagome, so he helped Draco out. It was sunset when the group finished and both boys were tired exhausted. They sat on the ground resting while Jamillian had her backs turned to them watching the sunset.

"Prof...I mean Rose, why are you staring at the sunset?" Draco asked.

"Just remembering, that's all, I'm remembering my parents," Jamillian said never tearing her eyes away.

"What are you remembering?" Harry asked. Jamillian turned her head a little to look at Harry and smiled.

"I'm remembering them, before they died, I've been an orphan for, gosh how long has it been now, since I was four, it happened so long ago, and yet I remember it so well. It was dark...then he came...he killed them, although most people think it was another man, but he killed them in cold blood and they trusted him..."

"Who?"

"It was...hmmm my memory escapes me. I'm sorry boys I've held you out here well past your lunch and dinner should be starting within the hour, so why don't you go and get ready, I'm sure you both don't want to go to dinner smelling like sweat. Don't forget the ankle weights, put those on tomorrow and get used to walking in them, as you'll be walking in them from now on."

Harry and Draco looked at Jamillian before getting up, grabbing the ankle weights and heading inside. They looked once more at Jamillian who was just standing there looking at the sunset, before heading inside.

"Who do you think killed her parents?" Draco asked.

"Who else, Voldemort, he was still in power when she was four, she is only nineteen after all." Harry said.

"But what if it happened after Voldemort killed your parents, who then?"

"I'm not sure, he's the only one, after all the Death Eaters all split up after that night, you said so yourself. It also sounds like someone else was blamed for her parents' deaths."

"Well let's not worry about it for now, I mean a lot of things happened after that night. It could've been anyone."

Harry and Draco said good bye before heading to their dorms. As Harry walked up the stairs, his mind was swirling around what Jamillian had told them. It was no wonder she treated Harry the same as everyone else, she was an orphan and knew what it was like to be treated differently. Harry smiled at the thought of having someone he could relate to on the bases of being an orphan. He did wonder who she was raised by though, would they have more in common than just being orphans, probably not.

While Harry was thinking about this he did not watch where he was going and unfortunately or fortunately he ran into someone. Not just any someone this someone had been occupying his thoughts for the past week. This someone was Severus Snape, and when the two crashed they landed with Harry on top of Snape. The two stared into each others eyes in shock and Harry could've sworn he saw something else in Snape's eyes but it was gone before he could identify it.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you think you're so important that you do not need to pay attention to where you are walking. Now if you don't mind get off of me!" Snape said with an angry tone. Harry immediately got up and held out his hand to help Snape up but Snape just brushed his hand away and got up by himself.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just thinking that's all," Harry said hoping that he wasn't blushing like a school girl when she runs into her crush.

"You and thinking Potter do not belong in the same sentence, now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting."

With that Snape walked down the hallway leaving Harry just standing there in shock.

'Did I just have an almost decent conversation with Snape, without him deduction house points from me...' Harry thought before continuing on his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

The full effect of landing on Snape and having his face just inches from his didn't hit Harry till he was alone in the boys' dormitory. He was in shock; he had been so close to Snape he could've kissed him without a second thought. It may have gotten him a years worth of detention but it would've been worth it. 'Whoa wait, since when have I liked Snape or even thought about kissing him, what in the world is the matter with me, I shouldn't be even thinking these thoughts. Although this year has been kind of strange, I mean Draco and I are becoming friends, I have a vampire for a guardian, I'm being taught by a woman who is only four years older than me, I have a serpagon for a pet that I talk to, Dumbledore is getting threatening letters from someone who happens to be a missing relative for me, I have a blood relative that actually cares, what else is going to happen this year Voldemort comes in and asks to have a civil conversation? This year is getting weirder and weirder.'

----Few weeks later----

A few weeks passed and the training lessons with Jamillian went off without a hitch, Umbridge seemed to appear in more than just DADA class. She went out of her way to make an appearance in every single class to keep an eye on all the teachers, what was Dumbledore doing? Absolutely nothing, he said that he had no control over Umbridge inspecting the classes to make sure that everyone was teaching the proper curriculum.

That of course, that pretty much gave free reign to Jamillian's cure for the Umbridge problem, as she told her students. She, along with the Weasley twins and occasionally Harry and Draco, would lay pranks in Umbridge's way to try and get her to leave or at least leave the other teachers alone. The trick of the week was putting glue on Umbridge's chair in the Great Hall. The result, the whole Great Hall broke out in laughter when Umbridge tried to get up, she eventually succeeded, the downside to her success, she had wrecked her clothes so she just sat there till everyone left. The gossip on what happened, however, didn't die down, so everyone had been happy when Umbridge had stayed in her room for the rest of the week, allowing the teachers to teach without Umbridge making her harsh comments on the teachers and students.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the DADA room early when they saw three women standing around the room instead of Jamillian. The rest of the class walked in and they all had the same reaction, shock.

"Hey you all just going to stand there or are you going to take your seats so we can get started." A woman with black hair and black eyes with flecks of blue in them asked. Everyone quickly took their seats and all three young women walked to the front of the classroom. One had white hair and silver eyes with flecks of blue in them, the second one had red hair and red eyes with flecks of blue in them, and the third was the black haired young woman.

"Now that you're all settled let us introduce ourselves, I'm Lillian White," The white haired woman said.

"I'm Rose Neutral," The red head said.

"I'm Erica Black, and no I am in no way related to Sirius Black," The black haired girl said.

"Why are you here?" Hermione demanded.

"Told you she would act like that," Rose said as she went to the teacher's desk and laid her head down and fell asleep.

"Yes, well to get right to the point, we're your subs for the rest of the week. Jamillian had to be called away on... business back home, so we'll be teaching you what you need to know for the rest of the week." Lillian said. Erica shook her head and stepped forward.

"We'll be teaching you how to identify different types of magic, so get out of your seats and move the desks." Erica said. The students did as she said and watched as she grabbed a piece of chalk and drew on the floor.

"Identify this type of magic," Lillian said with a smile. This continued on for the rest of the class, the students were told to identify the magic byte clues that were given and then the magic was explained to them.

---Middle of the week---

"Harry, will you pay attention!" Hermione demanded. Harry looked up at Hermione from his spot on the ground and saw her staring at him angrily.

"Uh, sorry Hermione, just daydreaming," Harry said with a shrug.

"Yes we'll you've been doing that a lot lately, and what's even stranger is that you've actually managed to turn in all your assignments, get all your potions done, properly I might add, and you've managed to not get any point deductions from Snape, is everything alright Harry?"

"Yea, I just feel like getting everything done is all, no worries alright."

Harry stood up and started to walk off when a group of Slytherins came out of nowhere and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey Potter, watch where you're going. Although with the Dark Lord back I'm sure it'll be better if you don't that way he can kill you easier." The leader of the group said. Harry glared up at the group before grabbing his things and getting back up and starting to walk away.

"Hey don't walk away when we're talking to you!" Another Slytherin yelled and pulled out their wand. When a white tiger came out of nowhere and roared at the group. The Slytherins yelled and the tiger changed into Lillian.

"Now, now, boys what are you doing? You should know very well that it is impolite to attack someone while their back is turned, hasn't anyone taught you how to duel properly?" Lillian asked with an innocent face.

"Oh come on Lilly, you've got to be kidding me, don't tell me you're going to try and give a bunch of Slytherins, most of them probably kids of Voldemort's followers. Ah, Voldemort, now there's a man who knows what it means to be evil." Erica said. Everyone looked around and soon found her sitting sideways on a broom a few feet above the roof.

"Oh Erica, come now, don't tell me you're actually fascinated by this Dark Lord, he's nothing but trouble and you know it."

"That's what you said about me, but if you remember correctly I'm the one that got us through that torture chamber, 'cause you're too much of a wussy."

"Yes, well you're way too evil for your own good and you know it! If you'll just listen to what I say once in awhile we wouldn't have to worry about you."

"What in the world are you talking about, I'm perfectly fine the way I am. Being evil is my way of life, whether or not you approve, little Miss Goody Good Witch. I'm perfect just the way I am, not that I'd betray anyone mind you, not unless I got something that I wanted in return."

"Erica, you are the most impossible witch I have ever known! Look at your clothing, you wear these extremely short skirts, along with your little tank tops that show off your chest and stomach, you dress like...like..."

"Go on say it, you little goody good witch!"

"You dress like a little...oh I can't say it. It is not something a proper lady will say."

"Ha, see you can't say it, see you don't do anything but act like a little your little Miss Perfect."

"Enough! Both of you knock it off this instant!" Rose's voice demanded. She jumped down from the tree that Harry had stopped under and stood next to him. "Both of you are acting like children, we are here to watch the students, not become them, do you both understand?"

"Yes Rose," Lilly and Erica said dropping their heads.

"Good now, I want 500 laps around the castle, now!"

Lilly and Erica looked ready to protest when Rose glared at them and they both took off running. Rose sighed and smiled at the students and told them to go about their business before turning her hard glare at the group of Slytherins that had pushed Harry.

"You, all five of you will spend tonight with me, doing 100 laps around the Quidditch field, no magic, and no brooms. I don't want to hear the excuse that you have a date or anything else you will show up promptly at 8:00 or I will alert your Head of House and tell him that you tried to provoke a fight. I am not doing this for Mr. Potter, mind you; I would've done it for any student. Now get going, before I make you run 200 laps around the field."

The group quickly took off and Rose turned to Harry.

"Well young man, you must be more alert of your surroundings, I thought all that training with Sesshoumaru would've done something, do not think that you are invincible to spells. For now you are as vulnerable to the backside as a baby demon when they have first been born. Be more alert from now on Harry, oh and one more thing."

"Yes, Professor Neutral?"

"If you need any advice on someone you like say, a certain Potions Master, just come see me, Erica, Lilly, Adrien, or Jamillian, whichever one of us is around at the time."

With that Rose walked off leaving Harry wide eyed staring at her in shock. Howcould she haveknown about his crush on Snape, when he hadn't run into Snape at all that week except during class, and as far as Harry knew, Snape didn't talk to any single one of the three sisters, so how had she known about it?

----TBC----

How, indeed, that is a good question. Well, I meant to have this chapter out sooner but go figure that I would have writer's block, so I had to make this up over a few days. Anyway, I'm glad you all like the story, I thank all my reviews, and I appreciate your reviews so very, very much. Pixie sticks for all reviewers!

Voldemort: Where'd you find them?

Hikari: (smiles and lifts up a large boa constrictor) Aries found them for me.

Voldemort: Traitor...

Hikari: He's my snake V, so he didn't betray you. Anyway, if you have any questions on any of the characters or if you want to make a suggestion, just go ahead and tell me in the reviews. Please review and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Losing a Friend and a Snape Encounter

Three cheers for my loyal reviewers and giant pixie sticks and candy for all.

Voldemort: Wow, you're hyper.

Hikari: Yea, my friend at school gave me a giant pixie stick, so yea, lots of sugary goodness in my veins. Does nothing for curing writers block though.

Voldemort: O...k...I'm not going to ask, but I will tell the readers that the disclaimers is in chapters 1 and 2

Hikari: Thanks now let's get started right away and find out what happens next! Roll the clip!

---Chpt. 7---

---Losing Friends and a Snape Encounter---

It was Saturday, a week before Halloween, and Harry, Kuro, Draco, Adrien, and Jamillian were all sitting by the lake thinking about what Dumbledore had announced that morning. There was to be a Halloween Party, costumes required along with attendance, no one could get out of going unless they had Madam Pomfrey's permission.

"Hey Jamillian," Harry said and Kuro looked up at him. Harry had been spending way too much time with Jamillian; he was beginning to pick up American traits.

"Yes Harry?" Jamillian said turning her onyx eyes to Harry.

"What do you think, you know of the Halloween party?"

"I think it's Bumblebee's way of making sure that none of us can get any hidden training that night, and it would be a perfect night for it too. He's also trying to get your trust again, I can tell."

"Since none of us can get out of going, what are you going as?"

"Hmmm, I don't know yet, I never give too much thought on celebrating Halloween, although it does help take my mind off of what happened."

"What happened?"

"Never you mind that Harry, it's just something in the past, that should either be forgotten or dealt with, and I am not willing to do either as of right now."

"So what are you going as Harry?" Adrien quickly said. Harry thought for a moment before a wide grin spread on his face that scared everyone.

"I'm going as Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed. There was silence for moment and then everyone busted out laughing at the thought of Harry dressed as Voldemort with Kuro posing as Nagini.

"Somehow I can just picturing you doing that, can you imagine what Voldemort would say?" Jamillian asked trying to get control over her laughter.

"Yea, he'd be like, 'Oh, so Harry Potter has decided to join me, but did he have to take so far as to dress up as me?'" Draco said. Everyone cracked up laughing once more as a light rain began to fall.

"Ah, it's so nice this time of year, it almost seems like there is nothing in the world that can disturb this peace."

"Yea, but there is," Harry said.

"Who?"

"Who else, Bumblebee and Umbridge"

"To true Harry, to true"

The group sat under the shelter that Jamillian had spelled up and watched the rain as it fell. Jamillian looked over at Harry and Draco and grabbed their hands and held them out of the shelter.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Jamillian smiled at them and they looked down at their hands, they had started glowing, a light blue color. "What's happening?"

"With certain bloods, a person's soul mate or life partner, if you will, can be found by placing their hands in the rain at certain times of the year at a certain age. You both have a soul mate but it's not each other. I can't tell you much except that you two both know them averagely well. That's all there is and that's all I'll tell you. Now we best get back inside before we all get in trouble, after all, I can't very well train you both if I'm no longer here."

The group headed back inside and while they were drying off a little in the entrance hall, Ron and Hermione turned the corner and looked at the group, their eyes wide.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Harry whispered from his spot next to Draco.

"Busted," Draco responded.

"Uh hey guys, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Harry you're hanging out with Malfoy, how could you! He's made fun of Hermione and of me, what's the matter with you?" Ron exclaimed as he walked over and stood in front of Harry.

"Well Draco apologized, we're friends now. Do you have a problem with it?" Harry said his emerald eyes becoming cold.

"Yes, I have a problem with it, he's Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, a supporter of You-Know-Who, the man who killed your parents, ring any bells?"

"Yes, Ron I know, but Draco isn't his father."

"Oh yea right he isn't! It's either us or Draco, Harry, who's it going to be?"

"I don't want to decide on my friends, I mean as it is, it's bad enough you couldn't be supportive of me when I found out I had a living relative other than the Dursley's, you guys didn't even send me one letter this summer. How much do you care about me? Are you even my friend Ron, or are you just my friend for my publicity as the Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't ask for any of this, if I could I would just as soon go back in time and change what happened to my parents, so at least then I could be happy!"

Everyone stared at Harry's exclamation. They had never heard this from Harry before, sure he had voiced his opinion on not liking being called the Boy-Who-Lived, but they always thought he was fine. It was a while before Ron finally said something.

"Fine if that's the way it's going to be, then we're no longer friends anymore, you can keep your slimy Slytherins friends!" Ron said and he ran off down the hall. Hermione stood there for a few minutes feeling torn between Harry and Ron.

"Um, Harry you're still my friend and if you trust Mal...Draco, then I guess I can too. Just so you know," Hermione said before taking off down the hall after Ron. Harry and Draco stood there confused at Hermione's words before Jamillian laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"That's a true friend right there," She said. "Come on we can go dry off in my office."

"Do you think she trusts your relative or Adrien?" Draco asked.

"I think she's still working on that, but at least she trusts me enough to trust you, just don't call her any names." Harry said and Draco did a small pout before answering.

"Alright fine I won't."

"Hey come on you two, Kuro's beating you for once." Jamillian said before pointing to Kuro who was two feet off the ground flapping his wings trying to stay up. The group laughed before Harry rushed over and picked Kuro up placing him on his shoulders. Kuro was now the size of a teenage rattlesnake and he continued to grow. Jamillian said that Kuro would continue to grow larger as time passed, so Harry would have to soon stop carrying Kuro around his neck and shoulders. The group headed down the corridor that led to Jamillian's office and they ran into Snape, who had been patrolling the corridor.

"Hello Sevvy, how have you been?" Jamillian asked.

"Good evening Rose, I've been fine, although I wish you would stop calling me Sevvy, I do have a reputation to keep." Snape said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Why are you wet, and why is Adrien, along with Potter and Draco wet?"

Snape had cast a glance over at Harry and held his gaze for a little while before turning back to Jamillian. Draco had seen the exchange and sly look cast over his face. After Jamillian had explained to Snape that they had been outside when the rain started he walked past the group and cast another glance at Harry before walking down the corridor. Harry watched Snape until Draco tapped his shoulder. Harry turned to Draco and saw that sly grin on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You like my godfather!" Draco exclaimed and Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"How did you..."

"I saw you both stare at each other, and I think he likes you too, or he's interested in finding out more about you, I mean he didn't insult you for once or did he take points, I don't know he's acting different this year. Well come on, Adrien and Rose are walking off without us!"

Harry and Draco took off down the hall after Adrien and Jamillian, but Harry's thoughts were occupied by what Draco had said about Snape acting weird this year. He wondered what was causing Snape to act weird; he stored the information away to ponder at a later time when the two finally caught up with Jamillian and Adrien. Another thing that was bugging Harry what was it that Jamillian refused to tell him about that soul mate thing she had done earlier. For now Harry stuffed these thoughts away and headed inside with the other three to dry off and talk about the Halloween party.

----TBC----

I know it was a short chapter, I'm suffering from writer's block at the moment, but hopefully it should clear up when I go to write the next chapter. I thank all my reviewers and readers, I'm glad you like the story. Giant pixie sticks for all!

Voldemort: Of course you're happy if anyone reads your story.

Hikari: You be quiet. If you have any questions or comments on how I can make my story better please tell me in your review. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	8. Halloween Dance and Attack

Hey guys, wow thanks for the reviews, I 'm glad you all liked the chapter even though it was indeed short. I promise this one will be a bit longer, but a heads up, this is going to be my first time writing a fight scene, so bear with me please.

Voldemort: You're telling me in all the time of writing and reading you've never written a fight scene?

Hikari: Yea, go figure that huh, disclaimer is in chapter 1 and chapter 2. Let's get started shall we...

----Chapter 8----

---Halloween Dance and Attack---

Harry checked himself in the mirror at the costume store. He, Draco, Adrien, Jamillian, and surprisingly Snape had gone there to buy their costumes. Well, truth of Snape's coming along was that Jamillian and Draco had dragged him with them. Things were changing quickly around Harry, no one except for Fred, George, Hermione, and Neville were his true friends while everyone else glared at him when he walked past them. It was pointless to hide his and Draco's friendship as the other Gryffindors had set of a spell in the middle of breakfast that said "Harry Potter is friends with Draco Malfoy!" That pretty much blew the whole thing out of the water, even Dumbledore was speechless, which Jamillian commented was an improvement.

Harry checked himself over in the mirror again when Draco walked out of the fitting room and stood in front of the mirror.

"You know, you would look better with your hair long, like your father's," Harry said. "Especially with that costume"

"You think?" Draco asked.

"Definitely!" Two voices said and the two turned to see George and Fred standing there in two vampire costumes.

"You two look ridiculous, or more like the people who make costumes that are supposed to be vampire costumes are ridiculous," Adrien said coming out of another fitting room wearing a black suit from the 1800's and a white mask.

"What are you supposed to be?" Draco asked.

"Surely you've all heard of the Phantom of the Opera (1)," Adrien said and all the boys nodded in understanding. Jamillian came out followed by Snape who the boys all looked at with confused looks.

"What do you guys think?" Jamillian asked.

"It's different..." Draco said in shock.

"Someone get a camera, you'll never see this image again." Fred said. Jamillian hit the boys in the back of the head and examined her image in the mirror.

"I think I make a good pirate and Severus makes a good Goth rocker." Jamillian said. The group laughed except Snape and they all went back to the fitting rooms. They changed and paid for their costumes before leaving and walking out of the costume shop and headed to the candy store to buy some new sweets. As they were there a few Slytherins greeted Harry and Draco before going back to buying their own sweets. Amazingly some of the Slytherins had been accepting of Harry and Draco's friendship. The group soon finished and was heading back to Hogwarts when Jamillian bumped into none other than Lucius Malfoy and Umbridge.

"Hello Blondie, toad woman," Jamillian said with a smile.

"Ms. Jamillian what are you doing here? I heard you were in Japan," Lucius said.

"I came to teach at Hogwarts silly what else would I be doing here?"

"Making trouble"

"Ah, you cut me so deeply Lucius, by the way why are with toad woman?"

"I invited Mr. Malfoy to the school to see how badly you handle your classes so he can tell the board." Umbridge said.

"Tell them what? I haven't done anything wrong and my students love me, I get along with everyone except you and Bumblebee, now, Lucius it's been marvelous seeing you again darling, we really must have tea together, but the boys and I need to head back to Hogwarts and make sure that our costumes are put away. So goodbye darling, I hope you'll stay for the Halloween dance." Jamillian said and she and the boys headed back to Hogwarts.

"What was up with that?" Adrien asked.

"What, the darling stuff?"

"Yea"

"I like to tease Lucius a lot that's all, you know for being proper and all that, that's my way of teasing him. He's knows I'm just messing around though."

When the group arrived back at Hogwarts everyone went their separate ways and as Harry climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm with Fred and George his mind kept slipping back to how friendly the conversation between Jamillian and Lucius had been. This caused his mind to return to the conversation he had heard between and Adrien and Jamillian during the beginning of the year. Now it had returned to his mind, was Jamillian a Death Eater?

---Halloween Night---

Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Draco, Adrien, Snape, and Jamillian all headed down to the Halloween party in the Great Hall when a sudden ringing sound reached their ears. They turned and looked at Jamillian who hit her forehead in understanding and pulled out a compact seashell (2) and opened it. She took an earpiece and placed it in her ear before answering.

"Hey what's up?" She said. "What do you mean? I thought there was more time? Weren't you working on making sure he didn't get out? Ok, alright I get it, wait what? What do you mean tonight? Fine, I'll keep an eye out but it's been pretty quiet, yes, I know your sources are reliable but I'm still saying, alright bye."

"What was that about?" Harry asked. Jamillian shook her hand dismissively before heading back down the corridor again with the others. Harry eyes expressed a sense of curiosity about who Jamillian had been talking to when he and the others quickly followed after Jamillian.

The night wore on slowly, Dumbledore had hired the Weird Sisters to play again and some people were up and dancing while others, like the teachers, Harry, and the others in the group, were standing or sitting off to the side. Jamillian and Adrien were whispering to each other while Harry conversed with the others. Harry and Draco were talking about Harry's crush on Snape when the Great Hall doors suddenly flew open and a barrage of death eaters flew in (not literally) and they began yelling stunning spells at the students and teachers. The teachers quickly gathered the students and everyone was gathered near the back wall staring at the death eaters as they stopped and stared back.

"Wow it's a giant staring contest!" Jamillian suddenly yelled and some people looked at her to see her still standing where she had been earlier. She hadn't even moved when the death eaters attacked.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see that you're in danger standing over there?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Nope, not really Bumblebee, the reason is because if I was in danger, I would've been attacked already, ever think about that?"

A few death eaters snickered before going quiet as Voldemort entered the room. He surveyed the room and saw Harry standing in front of the other students with Adrien besides him.

"Dear Albus, you're having a Halloween party and you didn't invite me, how thoughtless," Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Why would I invite you?" Dumbledore said.

"Ouch how heartless can you get Bumblebee," Jamillian said and everyone turned to look at her again. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Professor Rosalind L. Jamillian at your service sir, I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You? You're too young, but you do look familiar, I can't place where I've seen you before though."

"Don't worry about it; I just have one of those faces you know. Besides, my question is why you are here?"

"Uh right, I'm here to kill Potter."

"What else is new? Sorry but I can't allow that."

"Huh?"

"I can't allow you to kill Harry; he's under my protection, which I must say is a heck of a lot better than Bumblebee's."

Voldemort glared at Jamillian who simply stood there with a smile on her face. He quickly pulled out his wand and sent a spell at her when a shield burst up and blocked it. Disbelieving faces were seen as the shield disappeared.

"American magic, my dear Voldemort along with a mix of Japanese magic," Jamillian said and walked to stand in front of the others. "Of course I can't rely on it all the time, it's only temporary as is almost every spell in the world, and nothing is ever really permanent. Harry come here."

Harry walked forward, avoided being grabbed by Dumbledore, and stood next to Jamillian. She nodded at him and he handed her his wand.

"Not defending yourself, Potter?" Voldemort said with a chuckle.

"I am just without my wand that's all." Harry said with confidence as his eyes became hard and he stood in front of Jamillian. Voldemort laughed and threw a spell at Harry who moved from where he was standing and the spell missed him completely although to everyone else it seemed as if he disappeared from sight and reappeared on the other side of Jamillian.

"What in the world? How did you do that?" Voldemort demanded.

"Same as you a series of movements, only I moved to fast for normal eyes to see." Harry said eerily. Voldemort cast another spell and this time Harry threw up his hand and a small emerald and red shield appeared in front of him absorbing the spell. Harry concentrated then said a force spell sending Voldemort back into his death eaters. Voldemort quickly got up and hurled another spell at Harry who dodged and threw his own spells back. Suddenly Voldemort raised his wand and said a spell dispelling one of the larger pumpkins from its hovering spell and it started to come crashing down towards Harry. Harry didn't have time to move luckily he didn't need to; something sliced the pumpkin up into little tiny slices. Everyone looked and saw Jamillian standing next to Harry with a sword.

"I told you I can't let you kill him, you don't understand and you won't not for a little while at least, be gone before Harry casts one of the spells I learned in Japan and that is much worse than the Crucio." Jamillian said her eyes were ice as she looked at the group of death eaters and their master. Voldemort glared before he looked over at Harry who was standing up again and holding a large ball of magic in his hands and it was growing. He called a retreat but not without one last threat and he and his death eaters ran out. Harry released the magical energy and it disintegrated and Harry collapsed to his knees.

"Harry, are you alright?" Jamillian asked as she knelt next to Harry. Harry nodded and looked up as the others ran over. "You absorbed Voldemort's spells, didn't you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Harry said but Jamillian simply shook her head.

"Don't be, I wasn't able to do that and still remain standing till I was older. Come on let's get you to bed so you can rest, I'm very proud of you Harry."

Harry smiled a little before he began falling asleep. Just before he drifted off though he felt two strong arms pick him up.

"Severus, are you sure you can carry him?" Jamillian asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Fred and George Weasley come with me; I'll need the password in order to get Harry into his bed." Snape answered. Harry heard the twins rush over and he felt himself being carried off by Snape. He slowly began slipping away into unconsciousness enjoying the warmth he felt from Snape's arms carrying him.

-----TBC-----

Wow, finally it's done, thank goodness, wow and my writer's block is starting to clear up little by little. I know I'm not good with fight scenes so yea, the fight scene was probably bad, forgive me for that.

(1)I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

(2)The compact shell looks kind of like a clam but it's designed to open like a woman's make-up compact. It's kind of like a magic cell phone, or in this shell phone.

Anyway, I'm glad you all like my story and I hope you review, and go ahead and ask any questions that you want to ask about anything and all that. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	9. Familiars, Shopping, and a Makeover

Wow, the reviews for chapter 8 went up fast, I'm glad you all like my story, I love hearing from you all and hello and welcome to all my new readers and reviewers.

Voldemort: (looks up from his book _'1000 Ways to Kill Your Enemy for Dummies' ((If this book exists I do not own it))_) I'm surprised how fast they went to this keeps up you'll reach fifty and a hundred reviews in no time.

Hikari: Got that right, well let's get started with the next chapter, while I try and find my dark side a better book than the one he's reading. (Climbs up a later and begins looking through books)

Voldemort: What's wrong with this book?

Hikari: (sighs) Lot's of things trust me, the disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any other stuff that gets mention that I don't own will have it's own disclaimer in the chapter it appeared in, for example Adrien's costume, anyway let's get started, roll it!

----Chapter 9----

----Familiars, Shopping, and a Make-over----

Two weeks passed after Voldemort's attack on Halloween and Harry and Snape could barely look at each other and if they did Harry ended up blushing and Snape walked as quickly as he could in another direction. It was another day in the DADA class and Adrien was already clearing the desks aside when the students walk in.

"Is it just me or do we not seem to use the desks as often as everyone else," Draco said to Harry who nodded and the two sat on a pair of desks already against the wall. Jamillian walked in a few minutes later and waved her hand so her own desk was against the wall.

"Already everyone today is a special day, now when you're fighting against another wizard there is a creature you can call on to aid you. This is called a Familiar Spirit and they range from bugs to dragons and they can change sizes at will or with a simple spell that can release their inner power. Does anyone know what a familiar has been known as in the muggle world during a time when people would try and execute witches and wizards?"

Harry, Draco, and Hermione all raised their hands at the same time. Jamillian laughed and called on Draco.

"A familiar has been a witch's or wizard's partner throughout the ages and some muggles thought that cats were evil and tried to kill them especially black cats as they thought they held demon spirits." Draco said.

"Very good Draco 5 points to Slytherin. Now, an owl can also be a familiar spirit as can a cat along with a toad which is why Hogwarts has had them be your animals while your here. As you get older sometimes you will find out your familiar sometime you won't and you'll stay with the animal you've had here at Hogwarts. There is a spell that you can cast though on someone and find out their familiar to activate it all you have to say is _Aperio_ and your familiar will reveal itself to you in a smoke form. It's quite simple so no worries you just have to make sure you say the spell correctly." Jamillian said and Harry raised his hand.

"What happens if we don't say it right?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that's the nice thing about this spell, you can say it wrong and there will be no consequences unless you say it totally wrong and you end up changing someone's hair color woo wee, man I remember Sesshoumaru had to go around with pink hair because someone said that spell totally wrong, I bet I know what was going through his head..."

"'Must not kill student, must not kill student, must not kill student...'" Adrien and Jamillian said at the same time and laughed before turning back to the students.

"Alright let's get everyone set off into pairs shall we," Jamillian said and flipped the board around to show the pairings for everyone. The class got in their pairs and Adrien and Jamillian walked around the room helping those who needed it.

It was half way through the class when the first familiars finally appeared, it was a lot harder to say the spell and have the wand correctly than everyone first thought. Surprisingly, although not to Jamillian and Adrien, Harry and Draco were the first ones to activate their familiar spells instead of Hermione. For Harry a smoke form of Kuro, Hedwig, and a black phoenix appeared and circled Harry for a little bit before landing on Harry's shoulders and around Harry's neck before fading away. Draco's a familiar was a silver dragon and a fox with three tails who copied Harry's familiars and circled Draco before disappearing.

"Fantastic jobs boys," Jamillian said. "10 points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin, as you see you can also have more than one familiar, but it is also important to remember that a familiar can turn on you if you have proven yourself to be unkind to it, a familiar does not differentiate between sides, it can be evil, it can be good, it can neutral, it all depends on what the person is like, for example Voldemort's familiar is his snake Nagini but he treats her with respect and talks to her through Parseltongue giving her no reason to betray or turn on him because he is treating her with respect, she could careless who wins this she will stay with her partner till death, she may leave at anytime though if he betrays her in anyway whether it be neglect or injury to herself, that is how a familiar partner system works. Now...everyone back to work and let's keep going on finding out everyone's familiar."

The class continued and slowly but surely everyone soon got the spell correct and knew their familiars, they were given an essay to write on what a familiar was, what their familiar or familiars were, and the familiars powers. Harry and Draco were packing up when Jamillian walked over to them.

"Boys you've been working really hard with your training and everything so I thought as an early Christmas gift, Adrien and I will take you both shopping in London during Christmas break but before Christmas, how does that sound?" Jamillian said.

"That's be fantastic, we'd love to," Harry and Draco said at the same time. Jamillian laughed at their enthusiasm and told them they would work on what day they could go and Harry and Draco walked out and headed to Potions both talking about what they could do in London.

-Christmas Break-

The two boys didn't know how she did it, but Jamillian had managed to get Dumbledore to let them go to London. They were going at the same time as those who were leaving Hogwarts were which really wasn't that many because most of them, the older ones anyway, were staying for the Christmas Ball that Dumbledore had scheduled. The four, plus one serpagon, walked out from the barrier and Jamillian pulled out a cell phone in her pocket and a few minutes later a limo drove up and both boys stared wide eyed at Jamillian.

"What? I got connections ok, come on now we have some shopping to do, and Harry you've been scheduled for a make-over." Jamillian said with a smirk as she pulled both boys into the limo followed by Adrien.

"A what, I thought that was something for girls only." Harry said.

"Of course not silly, it can be given to guys to, and Harry you need it, what your aunt and uncle gave you isn't going to get it if you're going to try and win Sevvy's heart."

"What?"

"Oh come now Harry, all three of us, four including Kuro, have seen the way you two look at each other, and when Adrien offered to carry you to the Gryffindor Tower, well I've never seen Sev hold on to someone so tightly before. He likes you Harry I can tell, we just have to really get him to notice you and some new clothes will be all the rage trust me. Heck, you may catch someone else's attention and that'll get Sev jealous in no time."

Harry blushed a light red at the comment and soon the limo arrived at a mall in muggle London. The four got out and headed into the mall ((For the record I don't know what any mall in London is like so I'm modeling it after the ones in California that I know of.)) and Jamillian led the group through the store till they arrived in front of a darkly painted shop that looked like it belonged in Knockturn Alley.

"Welcome to Hot Topic ((1)) boys, the place to buy punk clothes when you need them. Come on Harry we'll need to get you some new clothes from here," Jamillian said and led the group in. "Now let me see, ah here we go," Jamillian pulled out some baggy pants along with some tight fitting pants, pants that had straps, band shirts, anime shirts, just about anything that Jamillian could get her hands on before deciding on a few clothes and shoving Harry into the dressing rooms. He came out each time having tried on some new clothes before Jamillian, Draco, and Adrien decided which ones he looked better in. After buying a few other things the group left the store and headed to a few other ones before getting back in the limo and heading Diagon Alley and from there they headed to a hair salon, a piercing parlor, and another clothing shop.

It was sunset when the group finally finished and was heading back to Hogwarts on the train. After they had finished Harry's makeover, including getting Harry some new glasses and some contacts, they had gone Christmas shopping for their family and friends. Harry was looking at two gifts that he had gotten at a shop that Draco said had all sorts of magical things. One was for his relative and the other was for Snape but Harry was wondering if he should give it to him or not. These thoughts remained on his mind the whole train ride to Hogwarts and that night as he went to sleep.

---TBC---

Wow, another chapter done and done, glad that's done with I'm grateful to everyone who is reviewing my story I'm so happy that you all like my story, hey if anyone wants to take a guess at whether Harry's relative is a male or female and how they're related to Harry go ahead and review your guess. I can't wait to read your reviews and I'm glad you all liked my story.

((1)) I do not own Hot Topic, I love shopping there though.

I hope you all look forward to the next chapter and thanks again for reading and reviewing and thanks to everyone who has me on their favorites and alerts list, thanks again.


	10. Christmas Eve Ball

(Yelling in happiness) I hit fifty reviews and over in only nine chapters, oh my gosh thank you all so much, I'm so happy, you guys really liked my story if you read it that fast. I'm very pleased though you all fill my heart with joy, much more than my dark side.

Voldemort: (looks up from his new book) Oh you're cruel.

Hikari: I get it from you, anyway, disclaimer _I don't ownthe song Everything I do,I do it for you, that is Bryan Adams song,_the first disclaimer is in the first and second chapterI'm sure you all can't wait to read the next chapter, so let's get started.

---Chapter 10---

---Christmas Eve Ball---

Harry walked down the halls with Draco when they heard the sound of what sounded like a type of flute being played. They ran in the direction of it but slowed to a quiet walk as they grew closer to the sound of the flute and looked out from behind the wall they were and saw Jamillian sitting on the steps playing a type of flute and a small group of unicorns in front of her seeming to dance in the snow to the sound of the flute.

"Wow," Harry whispered and Draco nodded. Jamillian seemed to have heard them though and turned slightly still playing the flute and gestured them over with her head. The two boys walked over and watched the unicorns dance in the snow; it was indeed a magical scene.

"How is she doing this, no one can tame a unicorn," Draco said.

"They are not being tamed they come of their own free will, the flute the Rose is playing is a special magic flute from Japan." Adrien said coming up behind them. The group watched the unicorns a little while longer before Jamillian stopped playing her flute and walked over to the unicorns and bowed to them.

"Thank you for the dance," Jamillian said and the unicorns nodded and ran back into the forest and she turned to the group. "Enjoy that?"

"Yea, but how did you do it, what's so special about that flute?" Harry asked.

"Like Adrien told you, it's magic, all magical creatures love hearing it, mostly the big time ones though you didn't see it but there were some centaurs on the edge of the forest listening and I think Kuro was scratching at the window trying to get out. Anyway, come on I promised you boys I'd help you with your family crests."

---Christmas Ball ---

Harry, Draco, and Adrien were all in the DADA room waiting for Jamillian and making sure they looked presentable. Harry was busy looking in a mirror though checking over his hair and looking at his clothes.

"Do you think I look ok Draco?" Harry asked.

"Harry you look fine stop worrying alright, Jamillian said we'd be the last ones in so you'll get plenty of gay guys staring at you along with a bunch of females, you look perfect no worries." Draco said as Jamillian entered and walked over to Harry. She sighed before making some type of hair product appear, taking a bit in her hands, and ruffling Harry's hair up a bit so it had kind of a shaggy look to it.

"There we go perfect, now hold still," Jamillian said and some black eyeliner appeared. After she had put it on him, no eye shadow of course just eyeliner, she stood back and nodded. You could barely tell the eyeliner was on but it did help accent Harry's eyes and make them stand out. It was even better with Harry's new glasses, they were oval shaped and smaller than the round frames he had before. After one last inspection on Harry's, Draco's, and Adrien's suits the four plus one serpagon headed down to ball.

As Jamillian had said before, they were indeed the last ones in the Great Hall so they got stares from everyone; Harry seemed to attract the most stares though. The ball was a formal occasion so Harry was not wearing the clothes Jamillian had bought for him to wear casually, he was wearing the suit she had bought for him along with his family crest, which Jamillian had sewn into the suit for him, and he had a black cape over it like the one he wore to the Yule Ball last year. Draco's suit was the same except his was silver and not black, the cloak was also silver, and Jamillian had also sewn the Malfoy family crest into his suit. Adrien wore a blood red suit with a black overcoat that had black fake fur around the collar and sleeves, his clan crest was already sewn into the overcoat, and he had a walking staff with the Dragulia/ Tempish ((spelling?)) Clan mark carved into the top of the handle. Jamillian wore a dark red dress with black sleeves and for some strange reason a ying yang symbol on the front of her dress where her stomach was.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing when the group walked in. Dumbledore was in the most shock, but it was most likely because Harry had both of his ears pierced. Harry was beginning to get self conscious though and looked over at Jamillian for a clue as to what to do.

"Hey, take a photo it'll last longer, what is this the frozen food section," Jamillian said and looked over at the band and waved to them to continue playing which they did and everyone went back to what they were doing although there were the few stares that the group still got when they walked past a group of people. Jamillian stopped by a table that had some flowers in a vase on them and pulled out one red rose and one white rose. She placed the red rose on Harry's suit and placed the white rose on Draco's suit.

"There we go much better," Adrien said. Jamillian then tapped Harry's shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Look who's looking in your direction Harry," Jamillian said and Harry looked in the direction Jamillian was looking at saw Snape staring at him. Both of them blushed and looked away quickly before sneaking another glance at each other. "Man you two are all head over heals for each other aren't you. I wouldn't do a dance with him right now with Bumblebee looking, he doesn't like gay wizards, but I can arrange something for you two later on."

Harry blushed and looked over at the kids who were dancing. The night progressed slowly and as Harry was sitting next to Draco who had gotten done with another dance, Dumbledore and Umbridge left and Jamillian walked over to Harry.

"Alright, Bumblebee will be busy for a while, like the next hour," Jamillian said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing much, just a little bribe to Peeves, Filch, and the other ghosts, they all let me set off a little prank in the uppermost part of the castle and said it was enough to keep Bumblebee and Umbridge busy for an hour at the least, hour and a half at the most, now come with me."

Jamillian grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to where Snape was standing.

"Hello Severus, enjoying the party?" Jamillian asked.

"No, if given the choice I would much rather be down in my office brewing some new potions," Snape said. Jamillian smiled at him before pushing Harry into his arms.

"Now I don't want to hear another complaint from you Sev, call this part of a payment for something that you did for me a long while ago. I expect to see you two dancing at lease once."

Jamillian walked off leaving the two alone and they blushed as they looked at each other before looking away once more.

"We might as well hurry and get this over with," Snape said and Harry nodded blushing a light shade of red. The two looked over and saw Jamillian talking to the band. They both wondered what she was up to till she waved her hand and a song began playing. The two headed out onto the dance floor as a voice started singing.

_Look into my eyes, you will see__  
__what you mean to me_  
_Search your hear, search your soul_  
_and when you find me there you'll search no more_

Snape moved Harry's hands so one was on Snape'sshoulder and the other was in his hand while the other was on Harry's waist.As the two started dancing Harry felthimself blushing darker as he stared into Snape's onyx black eyes.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
__you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
_you know it's true_  
_everything I do, I do it for you_

Snape was staring straight into Harry's emerald eyes. They expressed so much and right now they were expressing embarrassment and something else that Snape had never seen before, but he couldn't help how he was feeling for Harry.

_Look into my heart, you will find__  
__There's nothin' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am, take my life_  
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

Jamillian and Adrien were standing by the doors of the Great Hall with Peeves a few feet away by the corner where Dumbledore would come from. The two watched Harry and Snape dance together and both could see the love in their eyes even in they couldn't.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for__  
__I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_Ya know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Draco walked over to the two and asked about the students who were loyal to Dumbledore. Jamillian said they were either well bribed or taken care of by a special spell that did not all them to see Harry and Snape together.

_There's no love, like your love__  
__And no other, could give more love_  
_There's nowhere, unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way_

Harry didn't know what caused his next action but he stepped closer to Snape as they danced together and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and could see a small blush creep onto Snape's face as he wrapped his own arms Harry's waist.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
__I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you, ya I'd die for you_

Snape stared at Harry feeling his own blush beginning to grow darker and definitely visible as he felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his own arms around Harry's waist. The two stared at each and leaned in getting closer and closer feeling their breaths mingle with each others and stared into each others eyes.

_Ya know it's true__  
__Everything I do, I do it for you_

They were so close now, so close they could've brought their faces together for their first kiss, but Jamillian and Adrien had come over after the end of the song and tapped them both on the shoulder. They pulled away quickly when they realized just how close they were to each other and both had equally large blushes on. Jamillian smiled at the two before she, Harry, and Adrien walked in one direction and Snape walked back to where he was standing before and the bandwent back to playing while the spell on those who were loyal to Dumbledore faded.

It was midnight when the party ended and everyone began heading back to their rooms, Harry removed a red rose from one of the vases, made a silver ribbon appear on the stem with a small letter on it. He gave the rose to Kuro, who had been asleep around Jamillian's neck the whole ball minus Harry and Snape's dance, and he took it and flew down to the dungeons where he dropped the rose in front of Snape's door.

The four waited till Kuro flew back up and Draco headed down to the Slytherin common room while Adrien and Jamillian headed to their own rooms and Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room. When he arrived at his room, glad that Ron had gone home for Christmas Break, he saw a white rose lying on his pillow with agold ribbon tied to it and a letter with it, just like the one he had sent to Snape. He gently picked up rose before picking up the letter and reading it.

'Thanks for the dance Harry- Severus,' the letter read. Harry felt himself smiled and he waved his hand so there was a small vase with water in it and placed the rose in it, while placing the letter in the chest his relative had given him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and memories of the dance in his head.

---TBC---

Whoa, that took awhile, mostly because I couldn't think of a good song that Harry and Severus could dance to that would express a lot of emotion for the both of them. I think this chapter came out pretty well, I'm not that good with mushy scenes, I read them all the time but I can barely write them, so I hope it came out ok, and this wasn't even a kissing scene, I can't imagine how that is going to go.

Voldemort: I can...

Hikari: (hits Voldemort upside the head.) You be quiet, your comments are not needed. Now if you have any questions at all, or want to make a comment then please I would love to hear from you in a review. With that said, thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter ---Christmas Presents and Secrets--- Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Wear green! Slytherin day!


	11. Christmas Presents and Secrets Part 1

Wow, those stats went fast, as did the reviews, thanks everyone you're all the greatest for reading, reviewing, putting my story on your favorites and alert lists, you guys are the best. So here's part 1 of the Christmas chapter just for you guys and I have something special planned for part 2 of this chapter, which you'll find out when you read this chapter.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any songs in the chapter will have the disclaimer in the chapter they appear in.

Hikari: Thanks V; parseltongue will be in this 'hello' so that way you can tell when Kuro and Harry are talking.

---Chapter 11---

---Christmas Presents and Secrets Part 1---

'Harry...Harry...Harry! Harry wake up!' A hissing voice yelled in Harry's ear causing him to sit straight up and glare at Kuro who was sitting in his lap laughing at him.

'Not funny Kuro,' Harry hissed and Kuro simply gave him his snake smile before slithering/ crawling over to a pile a presents and started trying to rip off the wrapping on one that had Kuro's name written on it. Harry laughed and picked Kuro up along with the present, since Kuro wouldn't let it go, and Jamillian, Adrien, and Draco walked in.

"Happy Christmas Harry, man that is so different than Christmas in the states." Jamillian said as she waved her hand and three more piles of presents appeared separate from Harry's own pile.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"In America we say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's, while here you guys say Happy Christmas and I think you guys say Merry New Year's, anyway let's open some presents, and in case you're wondering, there was a Deaf spell cast on Draco when we said the password so he doesn't know it."

"Oh uh ok, well come on in, Kuro yelled in my ear this morning to get me up because he was anxious to open his presents."

Kuro let go of the present and nodded before going back to trying to tear at the wrapping paper. The group laughed at him before Jamillian waved her hand letting three chairs appear and the group sat down in front of their presents and began opening them. Harry got Draco a snake medallion with Draco's name on the back and protective spells all around it that would protect Draco from most spells, Draco got Harry a small phoenix and lion keychain that also had protection spells on it, Jamillian got both boys gloves with magic endowed in them, Adrien got both boys a special charm that was an earring and it would alert them, each other, or any of Harry's relatives friends that one or both of the boys was in trouble. This went on with all of them getting different gifts when Jamillian pulled out a small box for Harry with a letter.

"Here, Harry it's from your relative in Japan, they thought this would be a good gift for you to have," Jamillian said. Harry nodded and opened the present first to reveal a small necklace that was white and looked like it fit with another piece.

"It's the yang symbol Harry, you have the light and your relative has the dark," Adrien said. Harry nodded and put it around his neck before opening the letter.

"'Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas, I've been swamped with work right now, literally, I swear I saw an alligator swimming next to me yesterday, anyway, enough of my bad humor. I hear you're friends with the Malfoy boy, that's cool, I know his father, ego the size of London, I'll tell you that much. The necklace I sent you is to keep us both connected sort of, it'll alert me to where you are when I put my half on a map, and tell me if you're in any danger, also you'll know me anywhere because I'm wearing my half, although it will most likely be tucked inside my shirt because it can easily get cut off in a fight. Oh yes, I have a gift for you Severus, included with this letter is a time and a place, it's a very fancy restaurant in Japan that I have made reservations for you and Severus. Thanks to the influence from Sesshoumaru I was able to make you both a reservation for this restaurant on the top floor which is reserved for the most exclusive people there; it has its own dance floor, and everything. Now Sesshoumaru and Kagome will show you the restaurant as they have reservations there too since it's there anniversary today, go figure, but you'll be at separate tables, so you Sev will have the ultimate privacy and can dance anytime you want and go back and eat too, no worries, Sesshoumaru will explain everything to you when you get to Japan. No worries Jamillian knows where to send you, have fun Harry!

Lots of love,

Your Relative- R.P'" The letter read. Harry looked in the envelope and did indeed see a small set of instructions on what to where, when to leave, and how to dress, luckily this place was magical so Harry could wear what he wore on Christmas Eve, which had been washed and pressed already.

Later that day, Harry and Draco were sitting in Gryffindor common room with a map in front of them and Harry's yang necklace next to the map.

"Hey Harry?" Draco said.

"Yea?" Harry asked.

"Your relative said that they could track you with their necklace right?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, you think we can use it to track them?"

"Maybe, but we don't know the spell to activate it."

"I think I do, I found this spell in the library a while ago when I was looking up soul mates, when soul mates get together, married, bonded, whatever you want to call it, a spell is cast on their rings so they can be tracked. The same spell is put on twins because the twins are given a bracelet, necklace, anklet, whatever the parents choose, I guarantee you the twins probably have one."

"So what does this have to do with the necklace?"

"Well I think your relative cast that spell on the necklace and either side can use it as long as you know the spell."

"Let me guess you know the spell."

"Correct, but you have to say it, here."

Draco handed Harry an old book with a page book marked.

"You're becoming a male version of Hermione, you realize that right?" Harry said as he took the book while Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Gee thanks Harry," Draco said as he shook his head. Harry laughed at Draco before he looked at the page and began reading the spell. He read it for a little bit before picking his necklace up and looking at it.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yea," Harry said and started lighting swinging his necklace over the mirror, loose enough so it could fall out of his hands if it was pulled down. "Spirits that know all, let me see, the location of a relative lost to me."

The necklace ripped out of Harry's grip and landed on England, not Japan. Both boys looked at each other before Harry picked the necklace back up and Draco cast a spell over the map to be a larger map of England. The necklace slipped out of Harry's grasp again and landed on an empty area that was not a town or city.

"Harry, that area, that's Hogwarts, look." Draco said and cast another spell causing magical communities to show up as 3D pictures on the map and Hogwarts was exactly where the necklace was laying. How long had Harry's relative been at Hogwarts, and why did they not tell Harry they were there?

----TBC----

Part 1 complete, part 2 will be out later, I hope you guys enjoy this short but important chapter, I felt that Harry and Sev's date needed to have its own chapter, but it was also part of this chapter, so it'll be continued in the next chapter, I promise.

Also if you want, you can ask for a song you would like to see in the chapter with Harry and Severus dancing to or playing while their talking about their past. So please if you want go ahead and request a song for the next chapter and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Christmas Presents and Secrets Part 2

Oh my gosh, you guys are the best, I put this chapter up left for school and you guys reviewed like that (snaps fingers). You guys are the best, I love you all, and you're all the best so here's the next chapter up right away.

Voldemort: I've never seen your reviews go that fast before.

Hikari: I know it's fantastic, the disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any songs will be disclaimed in the chapter they appear in.

Voldemort: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own All for Love it belongs to Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting._

Hikari: Thank you, now let's get started.

---Chapter 12---

---Christmas Presents and Secrets Part 2---

Harry stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection thinking about both his date tonight and what he and Draco had seen earlier. Draco was lying on his stomach on Harry's bed holding a piece of string over Kuro who was trying to get bite it without flying.

"Draco, do you think this is too formal," Harry asked.

"For the last time Harry, no, now stop worrying. You'll be fine, I mean, come on, how could Severus not like you you're the total essence of hotness Harry," Draco said looking up at Harry and saw him struggling with the buttons on his coat because of his nervousness.

"Draco you're the one who everyone thinks is hot."

"Actually it's a tie between you and me and most of it's because we're both rich, I come from a pure blooded family, and you are the boy-who-lived. Let me fix your buttons."

Draco got up and walked over and finished buttoning Harry's coat and Harry looked at himself in the mirror again.

"But supposes Severus and I aren't meant to be," Harry asked recalling the day when Jamillian had held their hands out in the rain.

"No worries, you wouldn't be attracted to him if you weren't but don't tell him that, anyways I wouldn't worry about it, just remember this nothing is impossible, plus you're going to Japan the dark lord has no spies there, it's the perfect place for a little kissing." Draco said and Harry blushed a dark red. "No way, Harry you're telling me in all the time that you've been here you've never kissed anyone, girl or boy?"

"Well I was trying not to get myself killed if you remember, I just didn't have time for dating, heck that was the last thing on my mind, the only time I even noticed girls looking at me was last year when they all tried to get me to go with them to the Yule Ball. I never asked for attention..."

"I know it just came, but now is your night, no one will know who you are, it'll be a normal evening with just you and Severus, no worries, but just in case let's hide your scar, I mean you are known world wide but everyone only knows who you are if you have your scar, besides, no one knows about your make-over, so we hide the scar and boom you're almost normal."

Draco said a spell and Harry watched as his scar disappeared.

"Glamour Charm, easy to put on and easy to take off, just come see me when you get back and I'll take it off. Come on, you're going to be late."

"You promise you'll look through the family archives while I'm gone?"

"Yes, yes, I've told you that my father's book has every family in there, and any new wizards or witches that are born are written in there magically when they get their letters."

"Alright fine, let's go, I think I'm ready."

"You are ready, let's go, oh and don't forget your cloak."

Draco handed Harry his cloak and Harry put it on as the two headed downstairs, leaving Kuro in the room to sleep and watch Harry's things. The two reached the DADA room at the same time that Snape did and both he and Harry were staring at each other. Draco had to push them into the room to get them to moving again. Jamillian had them both grab a portkey and they were both pulled and landed in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, a green toad looking thing, a young boy with a tail, and a young girl.

"Hey Harry, it's nice to see you again, nice to finally meet you Professor Snape, Harry's relative has told me all about you, and this is my fiancé Sesshoumaru, his adopted daughter Rin, my adopted son Shippou, and Sesshoumaru's attendant, I think you would call him that, his name is Jaken. Shall we go now though?" Kagome said. The two nodded and headed out with Kagome and Sesshoumaru to two limos that were waiting for them, Kagome and Sesshoumaru in one, Harry and Snape in another one.

"So um, shall we?" Snape asked gesturing to the other limo as Kagome and Sesshoumaru climbed in their own. Harry nodded while a light blush crossed his face and he climbed into the limo followed by Snape. They sat in the quietness of the limo for a little bit when Snape picked up a letter next to a glass bottle and two roses, one white, one red.

"What's the letter for?" Harry asked. Snape shrugged and opened it. He laughed a little before placing it back by the roses and taking the bottle revealing a champagne bottle. "Um, I'm underage..."

"It's not champagne Harry, its sparkling cider, your relative knows how old you are, and they won't risk you getting in trouble." Snape said and poured some cider for the both of them. The sat there sipping cider and talking about various things getting to know each other before the limo finally stopped. The two wizards climbed out of the limo and followed Sesshoumaru and Kagome into the restaurant.

As promised Harry and Snape had their own table, heck they had their own room, it was a small room mind you, with enough room for Harry and Snape to back up their chairs, and a little more room for a small food trolley to come in carrying food. There was no door to the room, not that anyone seemed to care as the other rooms didn't have a door either. They both were silent while they looked at their menus before a young woman waiter walked in.

"Konichiwa, I'll be your server for this evening, can I get you boys anything to drink?" She asked. The two ordered and she nodded before walking off. The two began looking at their menus again before deciding. They told their waiter when she came back and began talking about different things. They talked about classes, things happening around the school, Snape's time at Hogwarts when he wasn't being teased by the Marauders, Snape's family, Harry didn't go into too much detail on his own family.

"So Harry, um how has your Christmas been?" Snape asked.

"Eventful, how has yours been?" Harry asked.

"Same as every year, your relative send you anything new?"

"Yea, they sent me a charm to keep track of me."

"May I see it?"

Harry nodded and pulled the necklace out from underneath his shirt and showed Snape who looked at it with interest.

"I seem to recall an old student of mine had something like that, I can't remember what they looked like or even who they were though, odd because I can usually remember people without a problem, oh well. Um, would you like to uh...dance?" Snape asked and Harry could just barely see a blush cross his face before disappearing.

"Yea, I'd like that..." Harry said as a smile graced his face and Snape blushed. Snape held out his hand for Harry and Harry took it. The two walked out over to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing.

_When it's love you give  
I'll be a man of good faith.  
Then in love you live.  
I'll make a stand. I won't break.  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
be there when you're old,  
to have and to hold._

Harry's mind flashed back to last night where he and Snape were in a similar position, only this time they wouldn't be pulled away from each other like the last time, and there was no one there to judge them for liking each other.

_When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong.  
then there's a reason why.  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
from the wind and the rain,  
from the hurt and pain._

Snape stared once more in Harry's eyes, never had he felt so free in his life. There was no one there to judge him. No sides to choose just him and Harry, he felt that it had always been him and Harry, but because of the war, he could never realize it fully.

_Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love._

Harry stared into Snape black obsidian eyes, they hid so much pain. Harry didn't want to see his Severus go through that pain. Wait...since when did Harry start calling Snape his, oh well, he liked the sound of it, and it didn't matter what anyone else said to Harry, Snape could not have been any more handsome.

_When its love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
Then its love you take.  
I will defend, I will fight.  
I'll be there when you need me.  
When honor's at stake,  
this vow I will make:_

As Snape stared down at Harry, he could feel his emotions beginning to get the better of him, but Harry still had all his innocence and that is what made him so much of a better person. It was not because of how many times he had defeated Voldemort, how could he was at Quidditch, not because he was the heir to the Potter fortune, it was because he was himself. He stuck through it all, he hung in there through the Dursely's, he hung in there with everything that happened in the first, second, and third year, and he definitely hung in there through the Triwizard tournament.

_That it's all for one and all for love.  
Let the one be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

Through it all, Harry hung in there, and he didn't let what happened change him. He was so perfect, and yet Snape felt so imperfect, but here he was dancing with whom he had felt connected with since he first saw him when he had finally grown into a man after the dark lord's resurrection.

_When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show  
and make it all for one and all for love. Don't lay our love to rest  
'cause we could stand up to you test.  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
more than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hands._

Harry and Snape stared into each others eyes, neither daring to look away for fear that the other would disappear and that they would wake up to find this was nothing but a marvelous dream. As they stared into each other's eyes they began leaning closer and closer to each other till they could feel their breath mix with each others.

_Now it's all for one and all for love.  
It's all for love.  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
the one you need,  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
It's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know  
then just let your feelings show.  
When there's someone that you want,  
when there's someone that you need  
let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

Harry leaned closer, Snape's lips so tempting to him. Snape was thinking along the same lines as he leaned in. Neither stopped when they got to where only a centimeter separated and both of them closed their eyes as their lips closed with each others. They thought they heard some applauding but ignored it as they shared their first kiss together.

Harry couldn't believe what he was doing, and here he thought that Snape hated him. Clearly this definitely proved him wrong in that department. When the two finally broke for air, both of them were blushing a dark red before walking over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru telling them that they were ready to leave whenever the other two were. Kagome gave them a portkey and they were back at Hogwarts in no time. Snape walked Harry to the Gryffindor tower and when they reached it Snape swept Harry up in another kiss, holding him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and the continued to kiss till a cough was heard from the staircase behind them. They broke apart flushed and out of breath and turned to see Jamillian and Draco standing behind them.

"As much as you two enjoy kissing each other, one Bumblebee could find you break you two apart and get you both in trouble, two Harry its midnight you need your rest for tomorrow afternoon. Now say your good nights both of you." Jamillian said with an all knowing smirk on her face. Snape and Harry blushed before Snape kissed Harry good night and handed him the red rose from inside the limo. Harry blushed as he watched Snape walk away and sighed in happiness.

"You're becoming a teenage girl after her first date, you realize that right?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Jamillian told them both to go into the Gryffindor Tower if they wanted to talk. They did and Harry told Draco all about the date while Draco took off the glamour charm.

"It was the most romantic and perfect thing that has ever happened to me, there was no one there to judge me," Harry said as he stared at the rose.

"Told you he liked you, and you like him back, I think my godfather is your soul mate, you two are perfect for each other." Draco said and pulled a book out of his bag.

"Oh is that the family tree book?"

"Yea, but Harry the funny thing is, well look for yourself..."

Harry looked in the book under the Potter page and saw his father and mother near the end with the words deceased written underneath them, he saw a line leading to his name and then another indicating an older sibling, but there was no picture and no name just the initials R.P. and then underneath it was written "Missing since the age of 4 presumed dead from Voldemort attack."

"I have an older brother or sister?" Harry said in shock.

"Yes, but there is no other record, I asked dad to look tonight and he said there was no birth records no photos, nothing, it's like the only place they exist is in this book." Draco said.

"But it says that they've been missing since the attack, they were 4 and I was 1."

"Separating you by three years."

"But that would make them...only 18..."

---TBC--- 

Part 2 complete! Thank you all for reading it, I love you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I don't know whether or not I did a good job on the romance, as I'm not that good, but you guys can tell me how well you think I did.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Different Sides

More reviews from the masses, I'm so glad you all like/ love my story, I'm so happy you guys make me feel loved. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy guessing whom Harry's relative is, because in two chapters, chapter 15 will reveal their identity.

Voldemort: You love torturing people don't you.

Hikari: Can't help it, I get it from you. Anyway, disclaimer is in chapter 1 and chapter 2, and any songs in chapters will have the disclaimer in the chapter they appear in. This will be a short but important chapter, having different sides and different people talk about what has happened, what is being planned, etc. With that said, let's get started.

---Chapter 13---

---Different Sides---

Dumbledore paced in his office with McGonagall and some of the other Order of the Phoenix members there.

"Albus tell us what's bothering you, you've been pacing for a half hour, you're going to wear a hole in the rug," McGonagall said.

"It's Jamillian," Dumbledore said.

"What about her, she's teaching the students defense magic, what more could you ask for, sure she's young but that doesn't matter," Moody said.

"Yes it does! She's been nothing but trouble since she got here, both Umbridge and I have been trying to get her fired, but because she has done nothing wrong, we can't get rid of her."

"Why would you want to; she's helping Harry."

"No, she's keeping me from getting Harry to trust me, we need Harry otherwise, Voldemort will get more power, Harry needs to be on our side!"

Severus, Sirius, and Remus were standing in the back of the room watching Dumbledore rant on and on about Harry needing to be on their side and that he needed to kill Voldemort even if it cost him his life.

"I don't like this Sirius, Harry's like a pup to me; I can't let him be killed." Remus said.

"I know Rem, but there's no way of getting Harry away from Dumbledore's clutches while he's here at Hogwarts." Sirius said. Severus stayed quiet but inside a fury with no equal was building up inside him.

'Who does that old man think he is! He's threatening my Harry with death! Harry can't be killed, I won't allow it, he's the only I've ever met who hasn't judged me, no matter, I will stay with Harry, no matter what he chooses.' Severus thought as he continued to watch Dumbledore rant on and on.

--------------------------------------------------

In another part of England's country side, in a large mansion, a very mad dark lord sat clutching a glass of wine before hurling it into the fireplace where the fire roared to alive before settling back to its normal size.

"How did that boy get so strong; he should not be that strong, by all right he should be dead," Voldemort angrily.

"Says you," A young woman's voice said. Voldemort turned and saw someone in the shadows, their black eyes lit by the fire, but that was all Voldemort saw.

"Who are you? How did you get past my wards? I demand you leave at once!"

"Touchy, touchy, Voldemort, no worries, I'm not here to kill you, I'm not allowed to kill you, besides by all rights, I would rather not kill you because you intrigue me so much. I am here on a mission however, which means that I must ask you something."

"What is it; state your business and leave."

"Fine, fine, didn't you ever wonder why there was only one seer who could see that you and Harry had to kill each other, usually more than one seer can tell and that is needed to verify that a prophecy will come true."

"Well, yea..."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Bumblebee wants power all to himself and that's why he's trying to make you and Harry kill each other, if Harry lives he gets sent to Azkaban, if you live, Bumblebee will attack you right after the battle and you will be killed. Bumblebee only wants to see you both dead, you're both very special to this world and well Bumblebee just can't have you two messing up his plans."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know because of what I've been told, what I've seen, and what I've experienced, I will get in touch with you later on, I promise you that, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! I don't even know your name?"

"That is a conversation for another time, lord Voldemort."

The young woman walked back in the direction of a wall and from what Voldemort saw the shadows enveloped her and she disappeared.

"What a strange woman..."

------------------------------------------------

"How did it happen!" A voice yelled.

"We don't know, calm down before you give yourself an anxiety attack," Kagome said.

"Ok, fine I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm fine, but he got out, he'll be going after Harry now, I can't tell him yet! It's too soon, he's going to ask all these questions, and AH! This is way too much stress on an 18 year old than there should ever be. Oh well..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What else, I have to tell Harry and then whatever his choice is I will abide by it, he's my baby brother, I can't leave him."

"You're too soft," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yea, and you're too cold, go get a warmer personality."

---TBC---

Like I said short chapter, this is essential to the story though, so I hope you all enjoyed it, make comments, make suggestions, make reviews, ask questions, tell me what your enquiring minds want to know or tell me about the chapter, and I will have chapter 14 out as soon as I get reviews, I promise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Two Marauders are back and Trouble

Time for chapter 14 and the next chapter will reveal Harry's relative. So let's get started right away, short chapter once again.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter, any songs will have the disclaimer in the chapter they appear in.

---Chapter 14---

---Two Marauders are back and Trouble---

Harry and Draco walked down the halls of Hogwarts when a large black dog ran at them and jumped on Harry pushing him to the ground and started licking his face. Harry started laughing and tried to push the dog off while Draco stood there confused.

"Looks like Padfoot is happy to see you again Harry," A familiar voice said. Both boys looked up and saw Remus walked towards them with Jamillian and Adrien.

"Professor Lupin!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Please boys, I don't teach here anymore, just call me Remus." Remus said and Padfoot jumped off Harry to let him sit up.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"My next lesson is on werewolves, I know class isn't for a couple of weeks, but I thought you would like to see Remus again, so I asked him to come early, so he and Padfoot could get settled in. Why don't you guys go and catch up, Adrien and I have to go fix the classroom."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Uh well I kind of blew up the classroom a little..."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Never ever pour a giant pixie stick into a gallon of soda especially after you put a potion in it that has explosive factors if sugar is added."

The group all stared wide eyed at Jamillian as she nervously laughed before heading down to the classroom.

"She's the oddest teacher we've ever had." Draco said.

"Well she is close to your age, I don't really blame her for being this way, besides I think since she gets a rise out of Dumbledore that's why she acts the way she does." Remus said the boys laughed and started walking down the corridor when two loud voices boomed out of nowhere.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dumbledore and Umbridge yelled. The group turned and saw both of them drenched in sometime of sticky sugary substance.

"Professor Dumbledore, Umbride, what happened?" Harry asked trying to contain his laughter.

"That little brat we call a professor did something to us!" Umbridge yelled.

"Why do you think it was her? Do you have any proof?" Draco asked mad that they would accuse Jamillian right away, although he had little doubt in his mind that she had done it. It would definitely explain why she had to clean her classroom from a so called explosion.

"Because she's the only one at the school who would pull this type of prank!"

Pull what type of prank?" Jamillian asked turning the corner and walking over to the group. "You guys yelled so loud I could've probably heard you in Japan."

"You! You're getting fired when I get back to the ministry!" Umbridge yelled and pointed at her as Jamillian searched through her coat pockets.

"What for?" Another voice asked. The group turned and saw Lucius walk over to them.

"Hey Lucius, what brings you here?" Jamillian asked as she pulled a box out of her pocket.

"Another inspection, the governors want to make sure you're teaching everything alright."

"I think I am..."

Lucius suddenly started waving his hand and everyone looked as a fly started buzzing around them. (Trust me this is important)Everyone watched as the fly buzzed around and when it came by Jamillian she watched it with her eyes when suddenly a long tongue burst out of her mouth, it was indeed her own tongue, and grabbed the fly before retracting back into her mouth and she swallowed it leaving everyone looking at her with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Umbridge demanded.

"A snack," Jamillian said. "Could've used some ketchup."

A head suddenly grew out of Jamillian left should followed by another on her right shoulder. The left head had black hair and when it lifted its head up Harry and Draco gasped it was Erica and they looked at the other head and saw that it was Lilly!

"That fly could've used some ketchup..." Jamillian said.

"No way, it could've used some blood!" Erica said.

"I wish you hadn't done that..." Lilly said and looked like she was ready to be sick. The other two heads looked embarrassed as they looked at Lilly.

"Sorry Lills," They said and the two heads disappeared back into Jamillian and she looked at everyone.

"What?" Jamillian asked.

"What are you?" Dumbledore and Umbridge yelled. "Why did you set off bombs in our rooms!"

"And that's our cue to run really, really fast." Jamillian grabbed Harry's and Draco's hands while Adrien grabbed Remus and Lucius and they all sprinted down the hall with Padfoot at their heels and not to far behind was Dumbledore and Umbrige chasing after them.

"You better get back here young lady!" Dumbledore shouted.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Jamillian yelled and started laughing in a maniacally way as the group turned a corner and came to fork in the road. Jamillian walked over to a wall on the right pressed a stone and the wall slid aside and the group ran in and the wall closed as Dumbledore and Umbridge ran past them.

"Whoa, that was close..." Adrien said and he and Jamillian laughed lightly before leading the group down the tunnel and they came out at the top of the tallest tower of the school.

"Whoa, what a view!" Harry said.

"Yea...um Harry there is something Adrien and I need to tell you, it's about your relative," Jamillian said and Harry turned around.

"What about them? Are they ok?"

"They're fine but...Harry you deserve to know the truth, the truth about who your relative is. The truth is that..."

----TBC---

Cut, chapter 14 done and done, I hope you all enjoy it, and I know you all want to find out who Harry's relative is, I'm probably killing you with the cliffy, so review and I'll put chapter 15 up right away, I promise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	15. Relative Revealed

Whoa, those reviews and stats went up fast, so here, just for you guys is chapter 15, the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Voldemort: This disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any songs will have a disclaimer in the chapter they appear in.

---Chapter 15---

---Relative Revealed---

(Recap)

"Yea...um Harry there is something Adrien and I need to tell you, it's about your relative," Jamillian said and Harry turned around.

"What about them? Are they ok?"

"They're fine but...Harry you deserve to know the truth, the truth about who your relative is. The truth is that..."

(End of Recap)

"...oh gosh this is hard," Jamillian said and she stood over near the edge of tower and looked down. "Harry, I'm your sister..."

Harry didn't respond, his eyes just widened and he nearly fell down if Sirius hadn't changed and grabbed him.

"Yes, Harry I know this must be a bit of a shock, but you must understand that I had my reasons and they are much better than the lies Bumblebee fed you. Please sit down..." Jamillian said and waved her hand and chairs appeared for everyone. "This is going to take a while."

"Where have you been? Why wasn't I with you?" Harry demanded as his senses returned to him. Jamillian sighed heavily and looked at him before waving her hand and her features changed. She looked almost exactly like Lilly, minus her eyes, like Harry who had their mother's eyes; Jamillian had their father's mischievous sapphire blue eyes.

"First my real name is Rosalind Lillian Potter, all of my friends call me Rose, Sirius used to call me Rosie," Rose said her blue eyes staring at Sirius as he recalled the memories. "The answer as to where I have been is what I told you in the letter, I was in Japan till school started and then I came here under the name Rosalind Jamillian."

"Where'd you get the last name?"

"I used mom and dad's names; I mixed them together from James and Lillian to get Jamillian. To answer as to why I wasn't with you, I was when we were attack and well this is my scar..."

Rose pulled off the glove on her right hand and there was a scar in the middle of her hand in the shape of a rose. She placed the glove back on and looked at Harry.

"That's my scar of what happened that night, after it did, Hagrid came and retrieved us, but Severus was with him. I was sent with Severus and you were sent with Hagrid to meet Bumblebee at our aunt and uncle's home. By Bumblebee's orders, I was not allowed to visit or even speak with you when we were separated. So I became a type of loner at the school that Americans call a ghost, neither speaking or listening or even joining with the other students here."

"So what did you do?"

"Only thing I could do, see when I was born, I was born a month early, by all right I was supposed to have been born in August, but I was born in July, same day as you. Anyway, when I was born I was not only weak but there was something wrong with my brain, but instead of having it decrease to where I had trouble thinking it had increased to where I use almost all of it. Mom said it's something our families had in their children which is why she was the top witch in her class and why you can think on your feet of what do in a fight and quidditch."

"Whoa..."

"My thoughts when I found out exactly, anyway the whole point of what I just told you about my birth, is that, I checked out every book in the library even in the forbidden section and read them and learned every spell and potion in there that I could. Severus also gave me his books and as I learned from him and his books I saw what Bumbles didn't want me to see. He was using our family fortune to fund the Order of the Phoenix. I haven't trusted him since I found out, and you know Fawkes?"

"Yes, he saved me in my 2nd year."

"I believe Bumbles fed you some lie on how it was because you were loyal to him, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's what he told me."

"Totally wrong, see the reason our crest has a phoenix in the back of it, is because that is our whole family familiar, the phoenix protects our family and Fawkes used to be our grandfather's, dad's dad in other words. That's why he protected you, not this trash the Bumbles has fed you."

"So what happened while you were here?"

"I wasn't here for long; he threatened me, you, Sirius, Remus, and Severus."

"HE WHAT!"

"Yes, I know hard to believe, but he threatened to tell the ministry to let Sirius get the Dementor's Kiss, he threatened to kill Remus and Severus, and he threatened to harm you even more than the Dursley's were. Oh he also knew how they were treating you."

"If he knew then why didn't he stop them?"

"He knew it would be better for him if you didn't know about the wizarding world and make yourself more willing to follow and trust him. Anyway, I left so he wouldn't hurt any of you; I made my way across all of Europe, learning all different types' magics. I found myself in Transylvania, which is where I met Adrien and his clan. Not exactly the best idea to stay with a clan of vampires when you're the only human. I was attacked to say the least, Adrien saved me and I was only a Halfling because I was only bitten, and I didn't drink the vampire blood. Anyway, Adrien and I became friends and left traveling across Russia and Asia, a small trip to the States, and finally to Japan where we met Kagome and Sesshoumaru and my other friends."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted, I started like a thousand letters to send to you, but I just, I was nervous, I was afraid, back then I didn't understand my powers, I was afraid that Bumbles would kill you or one of the others if I came back. I always was there though; I could change my form so I took different animal forms and kept an eye on you. When I couldn't then Adrien did, after what happened in your 4th year though, I couldn't stay away so I began training you with my friends help and I got a job at Hogwarts and changed my name and appearance. Bumbles knows there's something about me he doesn't trust, he just doesn't know the connection."

"So what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone wants something of me, Voldemort wants me dead, Dumbledore wants me as a weapon, what do you want?"

"Nothing Harry, I just want to give you a home and let you be happy, heck I want both of us to live however we want, since it's now only the two of us left."

"Eh?"

"I will follow you no matter what path you choose Harry, but I have to fight a darkness before we can get this all over with. I'll explain it to you later, and truthfully it's your choice in who you want to fight."

"Really?"

"Yea..."

Harry stood up looked at his older sister and saw nothing but truth in her sapphire eyes before running forward and hugging her and slowly tears started to slip from his eyes.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed and Rose smiled at her younger brother, glad to have him back after so many years apart.

"I have a question?" Sirius said breaking from his shock.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Well what was with the split heads thing?"

"Oh that, while I was in America, I learned how to split my personalities, Erica is my dark side, Lilly is my light side, and Rose is my neutral side. They have their own personalities and mind so I have no control over them unless they're all inside me."

"That's just weird."

"Would someone kindly explain why we're sitting here talking to Sirius Black and he hasn't tried to kill us?" Draco asked breaking out of his shock finally.

"Oh right, well Sirius is actually my godfather and it was actually Pettigrew that betrayed my parents not Sirius." Harry said.

"Well that explains a lot."

"I would hope so I just summed it all up pretty much."

The group laughed and looked over at Rose who was looking at the sky. She had one hand resting on Harry's head and she raised her other hand up into the sky.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Harry asked. She looked at him and her eyes held pain. She smiled gently at him before looking back up in the sky.

"I made a promise Harry, a long time ago, to mom and dad; I said I would find a way to bring them back..." Rose said her eyes held pain that had probably been hidden away a long time ago.

"I'll help you!"

"Huh?"

"If there is a way to bring them back, I'll help you find it."

Rose looked down at Harry, smiled at him, and hugged him once more before responding, "Thanks Harry, you're the best." And the group looked out as the sunset laughing as they heard the frustrating yells from Umbridge and Dumbledore in the castle.

---TBC---

Done and done, well there you have it, Harry's older sister, and if you have any questions about her, which I'm sure you all will, please feel free to ask away and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did a good job explaining Rose's past.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Learning about a Sister

YES! I hit 102 reviews, yea! I'm so happy I feel so loved, I'm glad you all liked the revealing chapter that one took awhile to write by hand. Anyway, thank you all reviewers and readers.

Voldemort: Those reviews and stats went fast.

Hikari: Yep, yep!

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any songs will have the disclaimer in the chapter they appear in.

Hikari: Let's get started... roll the clip! Oh one more note, the mood for this chapter is slightly serious, you get a small look at how death and loneliness has affected Rose while she's been away.

---Chapter 16---

---Learning about a Sister---

Harry walked into Rose's office and saw her writing something down in a book before looking up and smiling at him.

"Hello Harry, what's the matter?" Rose asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Harry said.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"The soda and pixie sticks incident."

"Oh yes, well thanks to Lucius I was not fired and no one else know my identity except you, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Adrien, and Lucius."

"But what if Lucius tells Voldemort?"

"Harry, Voldemort is the least of my worries right now; we both just need to get through this school year."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yea, go ahead."

"Who is this bad person or evil person that's so important to defeat?"

"This person was supposed to be sealed for all time, but slowly the sealing charm where he was sealed began breaking and his evil slipped out. It slipped out and into those that already held darkness in there hearts."

"Why wasn't Erica affected?"

"Lilly balances Erica out, and Rose keeps them both in balance, they're my separate sides and Rose Neutral is like a normal version of me if I hadn't been given some of the magic I have."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do I have different sides in me?"

"I'd imagine so, here."

Rose reached for a chain around her neck, pulled two necklaces out of her shirt, and pulled off the gold locket she always wore. On the front were her initials and a small ruby in the middle.

"That is called the Healing Ruby; you make it, kind of like the Philosopher's Stone." Rose said and Harry looked at her.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Exactly what its name says, it heals wounds, it can't raise the dead though, but it can keep you from dying."

"How do you make it?"

"You have to find six jewels to represents the three sides of the world, light, neutral, and dark. For the light side the wind diamond and water sapphire are required, for the neutral side the fire ruby and the earth emerald are required, and finally for the dark side the vampire blood stone and the night onyx stone. Once said two stones are combined they make the sun pearl, the neutral garnet, or the evil amethyst, and with those three combined they make the healing ruby."

"Whoa... was it hard to find the jewels?"

"Yes actually, very... oh dear we've gotten off topic haven't we. Anyway, do you still want to know about the evil?"

"Yes please."

"Very well, as I told you his evil slipped out in little cracks and sometimes corrupted even the kindest person there was. The evil went after those with great amounts of darkness in their hearts, such as Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, you yourself know that Voldemort was once known as Tom Riddle, he did indeed despise his muggle father for abandoning not only him but his mother, he loved his mother for the short time he knew her, the hatred for his father never left him though and so he is one example of the evil slipping out and corrupting another person."

"Why do you have to fight it?"

"I wish I didn't have to, I wish a lot of things didn't happen but they did, life goes on Harry, we learn to live with it, no matter what happens."

"Really?"

"Really, I've tried my whole life to figure out why things happened, I always came out at a dead end, I could never figure out why, till I met Adrien, being a vampire he helped me realize what was wrong."

"What were you like before that night? What were mom and dad like?"

"Hmm let me think, I was smarter than most four year olds, I tried to help mom with you when I could, you were so cute as a baby!"

"What I'm not cute now?"

"You're very cute now Harry, you were cute then and you're cute now. Now you asked about mom and dad, well mom was the smart one in the family she loved us both very much, dad was very much a practical joker and he and Sirius would joke around the house a few times. I miss those times, and I can't help but wonder what would've happened if mom and dad hadn't been killed..."

Harry watched his sister stare out the window, he could see the pain in her eyes and Adrien had told him that she had locked up all emotions so long ago, he couldn't remember if she had ever cried before except when she had been attacked and almost killed. Harry stood up and walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"You seem to like hugging me now," Rose said with a smile as she looked at Harry.

"You need them," Harry said smiling up at Rose.

"You're the best, I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from the Dursley's."

"It's alright, you're here now and that's what counts, right?"

"You got that right, which reminds me, did your date with Severus go alright?"

"It was better than alright, it was..."

"Magical?"

"Yea..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'll try and arrange another time for you two to get together, now come on, I want to start training you ahead of Draco. Adrien is helping him and I need you to realize your full potential, which believe it or not, takes a long time, and you never know how long, so you're going to be having private training sessions without Draco for awhile."

"How long did it take you?"

"Not too long, but I was trained at school."

"Where'd you go to school?"

"I went to school in Japan, they have a magic school there called Jujutsu Academy, different people go there, demons, mikos, ninjas, half demons, etc. Kagome and Sesshoumaru work there and that's where I met them."

"What do they do?"

"Kagome teaches Miko studies and Sesshoumaru teaches Demon Fighting Techniques, let's just say those were the only two classes I managed to get a low grade in."

"Really?"

"Yes, your sister isn't the greatest when it comes to demon and miko attacks or powers. That's the reason I had Sesshoumaru and Kagome train you during the summer, now come on we got to go see how well you can fly on your broom before I actually get you up in the air without it."

Rose headed out the door and Harry watched her before the sentence finally sank in fully.

"Wait! What do you mean by getting me up in the air without my broom!.?"

---TBC---

What indeed, well I'm not going to tell you right now that's for sure; it'd spoil another part in the story. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions just send them to me in a review, I thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, the next chapter should be out soon.


	17. Spending Time with Severus

Whoa, those reviews and stats went really fast, so here's the next chapter for you guys.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any songs will have the disclaimer in the chapter they appear in.

Hikari: Thanks V, now on with the story!

--Chapter 17--

---Spending Time with Severus---

Harry woke up to something bouncing up and down on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Kuro sitting on his chest flapping his wings and bouncing up and down trying to wake Harry up.

/Kuro, what are you doing?./ Harry hissed.

/Trying to wake you up, come on hurry up!./ Kuro hissed as Harry sat up.

/Why?./

/Everyone's coming back today remember. /

/Oh yea...I'm so not looking forward to today./

"Harry?" A voice called out from behind the door.

"Yea?" Harry yelled back and the door opened to reveal Severus. "Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Harry, I trust you remember what today is."

"The day everyone comes back and thinks I'm a traitor because I'm friends with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"I knew you would remember, at least they don't about us, I can't imagine what would happen to you if they did."

"Yes you could, you're a spy, you always think of the consequences or the causes of your actions."

"And you are too much of a smart alec for your own good."

Severus tapped Harry head and Harry smiled at him before Severus kissed Harry gently expressing all of his love for Harry. When they broke apart all they could do was stare into each others eyes.

"Hey love birds cut it out, Bumbles could walk in and see you two," A female voice said. The two turned and saw Rose leaning against the door way of the room.

"Um, how long have you been there?" Harry asked nervously, it was still taking him a little time to get used to the fact that he had an older sister.

"I walked in at the end of the kiss, why don't you two head down to the lake and I'll send Dobby down there with a picnic basket and you guys can stare there till I send you an owl telling you it's time to come back before the students start arriving."

"That sounds fine to me, how about you Harry?" Severus asked.

"Sounds perfect," Harry said.

"Good, now get ready and go ahead and head down to the lake, I'll see you two later."

Rose walked out of the room and Severus left also to allow Harry time to get ready. Harry quickly showered and dressed in his new clothes that his sister had bought him, he wore bondage pants, a black shirt that said 'I went over to the dark side, but don't worry I brought a flashlight (1)' and on the back it said 'But I forgot the batteries', placed his piercings in, pulled on a pair of black boots that went up to his knees, two band wristbands, black eyeliner, and he put his new glasses on, they were rectangular and much smaller than his big bug specs. After he was finished he headed out of the Gryffindor Tower and made his way to the lake where he saw Severus standing in an area that no one could see them. Laying on the ground was a picnic basket and a black and red checkered blanket. Harry smiled before he walked over and he and Severus shared a passionate kiss.

They stayed there most of the day, once more talking about this and that, the past, the present, the future. The just loved spending the time in each others company and were so at peace that they fell asleep embracing each other.

--While Harry and Severus are asleep--

Rose watched them as they fell asleep and sighed heavily before heading back up to the castle. She remembered watching Harry grow up without and hated every minute of it. She was without him and he without her, they could not lean on each other when times grew bad, like when people suspected him as the heir of Slytherin, when people accused him of putting his name in the goblet of fire, and when the ministry didn't believe him when Voldemort came back. She could hardly blame Voldemort though, she had almost succumbed to the evil's influence as well and she knew the temptation that had come from the thought of having all that power. She gazed down at her right hand and pulled it into a tight fist before hitting a tree next to her causing her whole fist to make a hole in the tree so her hand appeared on the other side.

"If I recall correctly, you did the same thing to a certain demon lord's guest room after you saw Bumbles not doing anything to stop the abuse Harry was suffering." Adrien said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes, I remember that too," Rose said pulling her arm and hand out of the tree and staring at her hand and flexing it.

"What is bothering you?"

"Everything, well not Harry and Severus being together, I love that, they both need each other, whether or not Harry chooses to help me, is an entirely different matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Hn" Rose leaned up against another tree and crossed her arms over her chest before answering. "Adrien, you know as well as I that Bumblebee is trying to make Harry choose the so called good side so he can fight, but he will not let Harry have a choice in the matter, he would've made Harry fight and then have him stuck into Azkaban saying that he is too dangerous to be out with other wizards and there's the risk of him becoming the next dark lord."

"You've thought a lot about this."

"One has too if they are to come up with a plan to prevent it."

"So what are your plans for Harry?"

"Finish his training, that's all I can do, the rest is up to him, whether or not he decides to join me in the fight against the evil is up to him, I will not force him to join me like Bumblebee would, whether or not I fight alone..."

Rose stood back up straight and stared up at the sky as the sun grew lower in the sky.

"Is entirely up to my little brother, but whether or not I succeed is an entirely different matter..." Rose said before walking back up to the castle and as she reached the steps she whistled sharply and a hawk flew down and she gave it a letter. "Now if you don't mind Adrien, Erica has an appointment with a certain dark lord whose name begins with a V."

"Huh?" Adrien said confused before following Rose inside asking her what she meant.

---Back with Harry and Severus---

Harry woke up and felt Severus running a hand over his hair. He looked up and smiled gently at Severus before they both sat up and watched the sunset on the horizon.

"You realize that with everyone back we won't get to spend a lot of time together right," Severus said.

"Yes, let's just enjoy this for now, I don't want to go back to the castle right now, I don't want to see anyone else right now, just you," Harry said. Severus gave him a true smile before gently kissing him and holding him tightly afraid to release him. As the last rays of the sun began to set a hawk flew down with a letter and both of them read it before standing up. As they did the picnic basket and blanket disappeared and the two headed up to castle both carrying baskets with different plants for potions in them. They went down to the dungeons quickly and dropped the herbs off and shared one final kiss before heading up to the Great Hall to show off his new look.

Harry made a quick stop by the Slytherin dorms to get Draco, they both stopped in the bathroom so Harry could switch his glasses with his contacts, re-darken his eyeliner, and as a final touch to ensure a shocker he put black lipstick on.

"Harry you look like a muggle goth or punk," Draco said.

"Yea, but I'm not, remember that," Harry said and smirked at Draco.

"I will, now let's go show off your new look shall we, I want to see the shocked faces of everyone, since you were under a glamour all winter break except for when you were with Severus, your sister, Adrien, and me, and we were the only ones who could see you how you looked under it anyway."

Harry nodded and the two headed upstairs and stood a few feet away from the open doors of the Great Hall. Harry took a calming breath before he and Draco headed in and awaited the reactions of everyone.

---TBC--- 

How do people react, well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Hey put the pitchforks and torches down, I'll update really quick if you review. Sorry this one took so long, I was having a little trouble writing the romance part between Harry and Severus. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter, and remember reviews means I get the next chapter out quicker.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. New Look and Shocked Faces

Whoa that was fast, I'm glad you all enjoyed that, so like I promised here's the next chapter, and yes I do know that two of the sentences in the last chapter seemed a little weird and I didn't realize it so thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out, I greatly appreciate it and to all my reviewers and readers, I apologize and I will do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter, any music in the chapter will have a disclaimer in the beginning of the chapter it appears in.

Hikari: Thanks V, now here's the next chapter.

---Chapter 18---

---New Look and Shocked Faces---

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and as they did everyone stopped what they were doing or talking about and looked at Harry. He stood in the doorway far more confident than before Christmas Break. His piercings were in his ears, which he had two on each of the lobes and one on top of his each of his ear, around his neck was the necklace he had been given from Rose along with a choker and a dog tag, his jacket sleeves had buckles on them, he looked out at everyone as they stared at him and he smirked at them before heading to the end of the Gryffindor table and Draco headed to the end of the Slytherin table. Harry's boot clunked against the stone floor as he went to his seat and when he looked up at Dumbledore he inwardly smirked at the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry Potter! What in the world are you wearing?" Dumbledore demanded as he stood up and stormed over to Harry who looked at him with an emotionless mask in place.

"Clothes of course, what do you expect me to go around in the nude?" Harry asked and smirked at Dumbledore's red face.

"What kind of clothes are these?"

"Mine of course; I bought them when I went shopping in London during Christmas Break."

"You left school grounds without my permission; you could've been attacked by Voldemort!"

"Your point, he didn't even know I was there, besides he wouldn't have recognized me, I had a glamour on."

"How dare you leave school grounds and you go and buy these ridiculous clothes! You look like some American muggle punk!"

"You know I can see your mouth moving but all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Dumbledore's face turned so red you could've sworn it resembled a tomato. Harry smirked up at Dumbledore glad to be paying him back for all the trouble he had been causing him and his sister this year.

"What has gotten into you Harry? What have I done to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh hmmm, let's just think about that for a second, you left me with my muggle family who abused me since I was first brought there, you've been trying to control my life, you don't even know what's really going on in the world like you say you do, you didn't bother to stop the Ministry from locking up Sirius Black my godfather and an innocent man, and you didn't tell me that I had a sister!" Harry yelled and then his eyes widened at a realization of what the last thing he said was.

"What! How did you find that out?"

"Hello? Who do you think has been sending me gifts and gave a care about me this whole time, who do you think sent you that threat when I got my magic chest. My sister lets me make my own choice on whether or not I choose to fight."

"Are you saying that you won't fight Voldemort?"

"I could be should I decide not to fight him then you're on your own. I have been a neutral in this war and you automatically assume that I'm on your side, you don't even give me a choice to fight for the light side!"

Harry stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall Draco running after him. Harry stopped when he was half way to the potions classroom in the dungeons.

"Harry! Harry, there you are, hey you ok?" Draco asked as Harry sat against the wall.

"I'm fine," Harry said as Draco sat next to him.

"Harry that was so cool, you totally told off Dumbledore!"

"You're spending too much time with my sister; I think her American vocabulary is starting to rub off on you."

"Oh well, that was awesome though Harry, but did you even think before you said anything?"

"Not really, he just got me angry when he said that he didn't like my choice of clothing."

"So what, I bet everyone was shocked when you said that Sirius was your godfather, there's something no one would expect."

"Yea, you think what I said back there was the wrong thing?"

"Well maybe mentioning that you found out about your sister yea, but everything else nope, you were right he doesn't give you any choices."

"I'm pretty sure none of the Gryffindors are going to let me in the tower tonight."

"That is why I went down to the kitchens before I came here and asked Dobby to move your stuff to the Slytherin dorm."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Harry there you are, thank goodness I got worried when you ran out, please don't do that again," Rose said as she walked up to the boys.

"Do what insult Dumbledore or run out of the hall?" Harry asked and Rose shook her head and smiled at him.

"Run out of the hall, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I'm too young for that kind of stress, I'm only 19 you trying to kill me?"

"Nope, didn't even know you would have a heart attack from me just running out of the room."

"I was worried you were going to run out into the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh come on whose stupid enough to do that?"

"I can name quite a few of my friends who are that stupid trust me. Anyway Draco is a prefect so you'll be safe from Bumblebee in the Slytherin dorm and as it is none of the Slytherins like Bumblebee because he always supports the other houses and not Slytherin. Draco has his own room so you'll be safe in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, so I'll see you boys in the morning because we have classes tomorrow, enjoy your night boys."

Rose walked off leaving the boys in the hall before they too got up and headed to the Slytherin dorms. They arrived at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin who looked down at them.

"Ah Draco Malfoy, who is your friend?" He asked as an anaconda slithered into the portrait.

"This is Harry Potter," Draco said.

"Harry Potter really, well if I recall correctly Godric said that he was in Gryffindor although after what Helga told me what had happened in the Great Hall, I don't blame you for bringing him here. Password?"

"Serpentorias"

The portrait swung open and Harry and Draco walked into the room. It looked just like it did when Harry and Ron had come in disguised as Crabbe and Goyle in their 2nd year. Draco led Harry up a third staircase and into his room where there was a four poster bed like the other rooms and another four poster bed across from it.

"I told Dobby you were going to stay with me, I guess when he heard your name he kind of went a little overboard, dad told me you helped set him free in our second year." Draco said and Harry chuckled nervously.

"I guess I did, we should get some sleep though, so we're prepared for whatever tomorrow brings us." Harry said and Draco nodded. The two went to their beds and both wondered what tomorrow held after what had happened in the Great Hall.

---TBC---

Whoo, ok finally finished with that chapter, I hope you all liked it. The clothes Harry is wearing are the same ones as in the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all like the next chapter. Remember if you review quickly, the more quick I'll get the next chapter out.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Valentines and the Calm before the Storm

Wow, you guys just review within hours of me putting the next chapter up, I'm glad; thanks to everyone for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry this is a slow update I have STAR testing to do, but no worries, spring break is next week which means I'll be able to update sooner and quicker.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any songs will have a disclaimer in the chapter they appear in. Now hurry up and start this chapter you crazy light.

Hikari: Well you're crazy too big meanie, now on with the story.

---Chapter 19---

---Valentines and the Calm before the Storm----

Weeks passed and soon the 14th of February hit the school. During the weeks Harry had stayed in the Slytherin dorm and became friends with the Slytherins, including the children of the death eaters. He found he could talk to them as easily as he talked to the twins, Rose, and Adrien. As he, Draco, and a few other Slytherins walked into the Great Hall they all stopped and there eyes became wide with shock.

The Great Hall had been decorated with red, pink, and white drapes, flowers, hearts, and cupids flying around along with a giant heart floating in the middle of the room. The tables had roses and carnations on them and were decorated with different Valentine things.

"What in the Seven Wonders of the World is going on?" Rose said as she and Adrien walked in.

"Albus thought it would be a good idea to have a Valentine's Day thing for the whole day," Severus said walking up to the group.

"You've got to be kidding me that man has finally gone off his rocker" Harry said.

"He went off it way before this," Rose added and the two siblings laughed before heading to their sitting areas. Harry had also taken to sitting with the Slytherins as on the first day of school after Christmas break the other Gryffindors all glared at Harry daring him to sit with them, minus the twins who had shrugged their shoulders in helplessness.

Harry and Draco were talking about their different training when Dumbledore walked in, in pink and red robes. Both boys stared before stifling their laughter at how ridiculous Dumbledore looked in his outfit.

"Now taking a leaf out of Lockhart's book for when he was here, I've decided to organize a Valentine's Day where you send cards to those you like or love. Have a great lovely day." Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at Rose and she was making some gagging motions because of what Dumbledore said.

The day passed slowly by and during different times of the day cupids flew in and dropped off either flowers or letters to different students and sometimes teachers. Harry and Severus both got each other a single rose, of course they didn't have a cupid deliver them though, and Kuro was given that task which he happily did.

No one knew who the rose came from for Severus, and Severus was happy to keep it that way. Although if you had only one serpagon in the school and a rose was delivered by a serpagon, let's just say that a few questions would've been asked provided that Harry hadn't cast a transfiguration charm on Kuro to change him into a black raven temporarily when he delivered the rose to Severus and Severus changed him into a black owl to deliver Severus's rose to Harry.

Harry and Draco sat in Rose's office after their classes and saw her just staring out the window as Severus entered along with Adrien, Kuro, and the twins. A tenseness was in the air most of it around Rose and Harry could feel it and wondered what would trouble his sister so much that she would be tense about.

"The calm before the storm..." Rose said turning to look at the group.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"The one in Japan, that was sealed up, he is out, and I fear he is heading this way, this is the calm before the storm, he will hit when we least expect it, I don't want any of you to get involved alright?"

"But why, what if we could help you?" Harry asked as Severus sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Not with this one, he will hit hard and fast, and I fear he will not hesitate to kill those that get in his way, I don't want any of you dying at his hands or at all."

"But Draco and I have been trained, can't we help you?"

"Not with him Harry, Adrien and I have will have to face him, if not both of us then just me."

"But I just got you back; I don't want to lose you!"

"I know Harry; this is something that can't be helped though."

Rose went back to staring out the window as it began raining and Adrien said that they were dismissed. The group headed out and split up heading in different directions, except Harry and Severus who were heading to Severus's room for a romantic dinner for two. The conversation between Rose and the group however did not leave their mind and there was one sentenced that continually ran through their heads.

'This is the calm before the storm, he will hit when we least expect it.'

---TBC---

Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be long I promise and something really tragic happens; I hope you all enjoyed this short but to the point chapter. If you have any questions just send me and I'll answer it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter once; I put it out, and remember quicker reviews the quicker I get the next chapter out.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Death of a Dear Friend Part 1

Alright here is the next chapter, which we'll get started with right away, I will warn you right now there is fighting in this chapter and part two has something tragic in it.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any music will have the disclaimer in the chapter that it appears in. _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own I'm Still Here by Goo Goo Dolls. _How tragic is the next chapter exactly?

Hikari: How tragic do you find death?

---Chapter 20---

---Death of a Dear Friend Part 1---

_I am a question to the world  
not an answer to be heard  
or a moment  
that's held in your arms_

Harry and Rose stood at the top tower of Hogwarts overlooking the grounds. The weeks had passed slowly and soon Spring Break would be upon them. Rose had actually taken to teaching the DADA students basic defense moves though as she said it would soon come in handy to keep them alive till she could get to them.

_And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
you don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

The two had taken to watching over Hogwarts after the flying lessons which were getting more and more complicated. Neither of the two expected what was to happen later that day though and how it would change the course of their lives.

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
you can't take me  
and throw me away _

_And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
they don't know me  
Cause I'm not here _

Harry looked over at his sister, who had started to get little bags under her eyes from staying up later at night studying different spells and magic. Rose had taken to changing her whole office into a library and when she wasn't teaching or helping Harry and Draco with their training she was studying different magic and spells.

_Chorus:  
And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on and feel I belong  
and how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
they don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

Harry cast a small spell on Rose that Adrien had taught him and she fell asleep in the chair she had magicked up. She was barely getting any sleep nowadays, so Harry or Adrien would cast the spell when she needed her rest the most.

_And you see the things they never see  
all you wanted I could be  
now you know me  
and I'm not afraid_

Harry loved his sister but it was difficult for him to see her push herself trying to figure out different magics to protect him and everyone at Hogwarts. It was amazing to him how she expected him to do so little. She hadn't asked him to come up here and watch the school with her; he did it because he wanted to.

_And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am (Chorus)_

Life was so different now for Harry with his sister. He didn't want things to change but he knew that as long as that evil was out there his sister would not be able to take care of him and he would have to go back to the Dursley's till she was able to; Adrien had already told him this.

_They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe (Chorus)_

Harry watched his sister before turning his head to the tower door as it opened and Adrien walked over with Draco. The three looked in different directions before they all turned their heads to the direction of the lake and looked at the horizon.

_I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here_

Harry quickly cast the counter spell on Rose who woke up with a start and looked in the direction of the lake. Her eyes became cold and she grabbed onto the tower wall and the boys followed her example and suddenly the ground shook with such force that if the group hadn't been holding onto the wall they would've fallen. The four quickly raced out of the tower, down the different staircases, and out of the school's entrance as the earth in front of the school shook once more and small cracks appeared in a certain area before bursting open and Rose and Harry held up their hands emitting two different shields protecting the school, Adrien and Draco, and themselves.

After the ground stopped shaking and hurling Rose and Harry lowered their shields and looked at the crack where wisps of darkness were emitting from. As they watched the ground the students and teachers ran up behind them and Dumbledore grabbed Harry and Draco's shoulders.

"Get back in the school! What in the world do you think you two are doing?" He demanded.

"Helping Rose for one thing," Harry said his emerald eyes becoming laced with coldness.

"Harry stay back, I don't want you to be a part of this," Rose said and walked forward before she stood barely 10 feet from the hole in the ground. "Reveal yourself Kuragari!"

The dark strands surged around the hole before a dark figure emerged from the ground the darkness emitting from him swirled around him like serpents. He had black hair laced with white streaks that went to his waist, he wore black armor that looked like it came from the middle ages, he had blood red eyes, his aura was surging with power, and he sat on a black horse that had black bat wings and red eyes that stared in anger at everyone.

"My dear Rosalind, it's been so long since I've seen you, please don't tell me you're still holding a grudge." Kuragari said as he dismounted and his clothes changed into black wizard robes.

"How dare you ask that, of course I'm still holding a grudge you killed my parents!" Rose yelled.

"Now, now I didn't kill your parents..."

"Your evil was in the person that killed them!"

"Hmm, true, but I can't really help that now, can I? Now that I am out though, your powers and your brother's should be enough to get me back to my full strength."

"Leave my brother out of this!"

"Why after all, it was his parents I killed too."

"I will not Harry be a part of this! This is between you and me; let's finish this so I can seal you up forever!"

"You're afraid, you're afraid of losing him, just like how you lost your parents."

"Shut up!"

Rose flew at Kuragari and punched him hard in the face causing him to fly back a few feet before he charged at her and punched her in the gut.

"It's all your fault you know," Kuragari said. "If you had been stronger, it most likely wouldn't have happened."

"Shut it!" Rose yelled and kicked Kuragari who blocked it and grabbed Rose's leg and threw her against a tree.

"Rose!" Harry yelled and was about to run forward when he was grabbed by Dumbledore. He struggled against him but Dumbledore did not let him go.

"Don't get involved with her Harry; she doesn't deserve your help." Dumbledore said.

"You're wrong! You just say that because you can't control my sister like how you tried to control me."

"Harry stay out of this!" Rose yelled as she held her back before standing up and glaring at Kuragari. They both charged at each other and the fight continued on. (A.N-I'm so bad at writing fight scenes) Everyone was watching as blow for blow was exchanged between the two before Rose pulled a sword out of thin air and Kuragari did the same and a sword fight began. They seemed evenly matched till Kuragari knocked the sword out of Rose's hands and sliced her arm and then sliced his sword across her stomach. Rose fell to the ground and glared up at him as she held her stomach wound.

"Such a pity, I expected so much more from the daughter of Lillian and James Potter, and I expected their son to fight me too, oh well, you're such a disappointment Rose, it's no wonder your parents were killed. You couldn't protect them and you could barely protect your brother from your aunt and uncle's abuse, I wonder how ashamed they are of you right now, I can imagine that your brother is disappointed that his great sister is such a weakling. Your brother is probably just as weak as you and I feel so bad having to kill him but I need his powers so I can have my own back. You know I won't even need you," Kuragari said and picked Rose up by the neck slowly choking her. "Your brother will make such a great student and then when he's done learning everything there is to know, well he'll be of no further use to me and I can easily absorb his powers, what a sad waste of a human you are, not even being able to defend your own brother, oh well..." Kuragari flung Rose against a tree again and she coughed up a small amount of blood.

Harry watched in torment as his sister was beat up, and he could not do anything about it. Dumbledore wouldn't let him help and Rose had forbidden him from participating in the fight because she didn't want to lose him like how they lost their parents. Harry growled and hit Dumbledore where it hurts before running forward and using his own magic to send Kuragari flying into the lake.

"Rose! Rose, are you alright?" Harry asked as he knelt besides his sister. Rose coughed up some more blood and looked at Harry.

"Why? I told you not to fight, I don't want to lose you, Kuragari's right I can't protect you. I haven't been able to protect you; otherwise you wouldn't have had to put up with all that abuse from ouraunt and uncle." Rose said as she glared at the ground.

"No, he's wrong; you couldn't have helped what happened..."

"Oh how sweet, the Potter siblings together till death, which means that it's the end for the both of you, how sad, well not really," Kuragari said and held his right hand up in the air. Dark energy and dark magic began to slowly gather in his hands before he ran forward at the two. Rose and Harry quickly stood up and Rose shoved Harry out of the way and braced herself for what was to come.

What happened next was sounbelievable to Harry that time seemed to have slowed down and everything happened in slow motion. Harry watched in horror as Kuragari prepared to shove the dark ball into his sister when someone else blocked it and Rose was staring at that person. The one who had thrown themselves in harms way to protect the siblings was none other than...

-----TBC----- 

Yes, I know I'm sure you all want to kill me and mutilate me now because I stopped right at the climax.

Voldemort: They're going to do more than that.

Hikari: Don't give them any ideas I already know I'm probably going to have a mob come after me with pitchforks, guns, grenades, torches, etc, unless I continue the next chapter right away. Well you guys have to review before I do. Send me your guesses on who you think took the hit for the Potter siblings. Review quickly and the next chapter will be up right away.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	21. Death of a Dear Friend Part 2

My readers and reviewers now want to murder me for cutting off the last chapter at a standpoint, how sad, but I reward all my readers and reviewers with the next chapter!

Voldemort: What's up with you?

Hikari: I've been sugar and caffeine deprived for over forty days, you figure it out. Yea to sugar! (Holds up pixie stick)

Voldemort: Uh huh, anyway disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and music will have a disclaimer in the chapter it appears in. _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Room of Angel it belongs to whoever made it for Silent Hill 4._

Hikari1: Thanks V, when I heard that song it made me cry and I knew it was perfect for the death scene, now on with the lovely death chapter. (Pulls out a bunch of tissue boxes) Tissues are available for those who feel like crying for who is about to die.

----Chapter 21----

----Death of a Dear Friend Part 2----

Harry and Rose's eyes widened standing there was...Adrien. A hand was stabbed through his stomach and Kuragari smirked evilly at Adrien before pulling his hand out and Adrien fell to the ground clutching his wound. His silver eyes stared up at the sky as Harry and Rose were quickly at his side.

_You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you _

"Adrien...why, you knew that Kuragari could kill a vampire, why did you do it?" Rose asked as her sapphire eyes began to swell with tears as did Harry's emerald eyes. Adrien simply smiled up at the two siblings and raised his hand to Rose's face.

_Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest mother_

"Yes, I knew and I had to, I couldn't let either of you two die, you've become like children to me, that aren't dead," Adrien said and Rose giggled a little at his comment but her tears began to fall.

"Please Adrien, you can't leave me, you've helped me so much, don't leave me."

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
goodbye  
goodbye_

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice in the matter, you know this, the grim reaper will be coming soon, I can hear her stupid little bingo saying already."

"Adrien please, what am I going to do without you, you helped me through everything, you made me that Halfling I am today, what am I supposed to do without you."

"Find your soul mate for one thing...help your brother and Draco...fight with all...your...heart..."

_So insignificant  
sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
are you hiding away lost  
under the sewers  
maybe flying high in the clouds  
perhaps you're happy without me_

"Adrien...please, please don't leave me, you'll be alright, we'll get you to the Hospital Wing and you'll be fine..."

"You know...better...than...that...I will not live much longer my little... Halfling flower... Harry..."

"Yes Adrien?" Harry asked as he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes. Adrien smiled up at him as some blood slipped out of his mouth when he coughed.

_So many seeds have been sown in the field  
and who could sprout up so blessedly  
if I had died  
I would have never felt sad at all  
you will not hear me say I'm sorry  
where is the light  
wonder if it's weeping somewhere_

"Stay with your...sister...be strong...fight for...your...dreams..." Adrien said and reached to his neck and pulled off the two necklaces he always wore. He handed one to Harry and the other to Rose who took it reluctantly. "Promise me...you'll both stick...together...through everything..."

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye_

"We promise," Harry and Rose said. Adrien smiled and watched as the sun came out from behind the clouds it was hiding behind.

"It's time...I shall tell your...parents...how well...you two are and that...you're finally back together..."

Harry and Rose nodded and Harry pulled Rose away from Adrien as his body erupted into flames before turning into ashes.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well_  
_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye_  
_good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye _

"How pathetic," Kuragari said and the siblings glared at him. "What a waste of a vampire, his father would've been so disappointed in him, although Adrien always was the weakest of the Dracula sons."

"Don't you dare mock Adrien, he was the greatest of all Dracula's sons, and Vlad knew that!" Rose yelled and was about to run at Kuragari when she grabbed where her ribs were and yelled in pain before going to her knees and holding her ribs.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye _

"Rose! Rose, are you ok?" Harry asked as he knelt besides his sister.

"I'm fine; my ribs are just in pain though."

"You shouldn't fight then."

"I have no choice, if I don't fight, Kuragari will take our lives."

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye_

"Why would I waste my time right now, when you're so weak, you really are as pathetic as your vampire guardian was, I'll be back I have to go extract my evil from a few others before I finish you and your brother off, rest up till then, because when I come back... ha, ha let's say that I won't hold back." Kuragari said as he mounted his horse before disappearing into a cloud of darkness.

"I'll get, I'll beat, and he won't get away." Rose said trying to stand up before almost falling back down when Harry caught her and put her arm around his shoulders to help her stand. "Thanks Harry."

"You need to relax, he'll be back, you know it, and you can get better till then, what's the use of fighting him if you can barely move. Come on; let's get you to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey can heal you." Harry said and Rose smiled at him before looking down at the pendant Adrien had given her. She clutched it tightly and held it to her heart.

"Thank you for everything Adrien."

The two siblings made their way back to the entrance doors where everyone was standing when Severus, Draco, and the twins ran over to help them.

"Are you two ok?" The twins asked at once and Rose and Harry smiled.

"Barely, help me get Rose to the Hospital Wing," Harry said when Dumbledore stopped them.

"I don't think so, I've tolerated that ungrateful witch long enough, she was trouble when she was here and she's trouble when she's back, she's a Halfling now, a disgusting creature, I will not allow her into the school." Dumbledore said blocking the entrance doors. Harry glared at Dumbledore and was about to send a spell at him when Dumbledore was pushed out of the way. Standing where Dumbledore was, were Madame Pomfrey and Kuro.

"Come now Harry, let's get your sister up to the Hospital Wing so she can be properly treated," Madame Pomfrey said and led the group up to the Hospital Wing.

----TBC----

Finally, the death scene is done, and I hated killing off Adrien, but it had to be done, I'm sorry for everyone who liked Adrien, even if he had a small part.

_Disclaimer-I do not own the idea of Dracula from Bram Stoker or from Van Helsing whichever fake Dracula you think I used, so yea I don't own Dracula._

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter which will be up soon, if you review quickly. Sorry the update took so long and I think some of you know who the Grim Reaper is, as there is another mention of them and someone else in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Plans for Spring Break Training

Alright, time for the next chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed reading the last chapter even though I had to kill off Adrien, but the story must continue.

Voldemort: The disclaimer is in the first and second chapter and any music will have a disclaimer in the chapter it appears in. _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Genkai from YuYu Hakusho, the show and characters belong to their respected owners. _

Hikari: Oh yes, I must mention this, one of my reviewers suggested this anime a while ago a few chapter back so just for you reviewer, here you go. The disclaimer for the anime will be at the bottom of the chapter. Now let's begin.

----Chapter 22----

----Plans for Spring Break Training----

The group watched as Madame Pomfrey healed Rose's ribs, wrapped the wound around her stomach, and started to wrap the wound on her upper arm.

"Rose?" Severus said from his seat next to Harry.

"Yea?" Rose said.

"Who is this Kuragari?"

"Kuragari is the evil of this world and other worlds. He was sealed up many years ago, back to when the Four Founders were still alive. The founders were part of a secret society that sealed Kuragari up, it was so long ago though that the story was forgotten and the seals on Kuragari grew old. That is why things began to go downhill, you know Voldemort and such, and it's all Kuragari, his evil slipped through the cracks of the seal and leaked into those that held a small amount of darkness in their hearts."

"Oh I see, so what is your plan?"

"First get better, second I'm arranging a small trip over Spring Break for Harry, Draco, and myself."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We are off to Japan, to visit my friends and my old sensei, she should be able to help us with Kuragari by getting you two trained up." Rose said as she examined her arm and stomach before standing up. "I don't want either of you two fighting but it'll be good if you could protect yourselves better."

"Don't do much or you'll reopen your wounds," Madame Pomfrey said from her office as Rose was about to run out of the room.

"How does she do that?" Rose said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, but who is this sensei person?" Harry asked.

"She helped me train during the summer when I wasn't at school so she should be able to help you two easily, you'll probably have an easier time then me because you guys have had quidditch training."

Harry and Draco nodded and the group left the room and split up in their own directions, the twins off to the Gryffindor Tower, Severus and Draco off to the dungeons, and Rose and Harry to Rose's living quarters. Rose told Harry about the different students her sensei had trained as she packed up her things and packed Adrien's things away in a trunk.

"Hey Rose?" Harry said and Rose turned to face him. "Why does Kuragari want to kill us?"

"He wants our magic, you and I are both descendants of Godric Gryffindor, although you're the only one that can use the Gryffindor sword and because of Voldemort's attack you also have Salazar Slytherin's magic in you allowing you to use the Slytherin weapon, if Kuragari can absorb your magic, well it would make it impossible to seal him up again," Rose said as she finished.

"What about your magic?"

"My magic is child's play compared to yours little brother, that's why we're going to Japan, my sensei Genkai will be able to train you more than I couldwith the short amount of time that we have."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, now go get some rest, and get ready for Spring Break so we can get going as soon as school lets out, tell Draco that too."

"Rose?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why won't you let me fight?"

"Harry, that conversation is for another time and right now I'm not feeling all to up to talk about it right now, can you please go pack your bags, I just... I need some time alone right now, ok?"

Harry nodded and left the room. As he did though he heard his sister start to cry but knew that she would just tell him to leave and not let him help her. Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts to Slytherin dorms thinking about the new training in Japan and what it would hold for him and Draco.Like storm clouds through Harry's mind though,Kuragari thundered across his thoughts and what he could be planning, things would have to move fast

---TBC---

Short yes I know, but I'm lacking some inspiration for a little bit, my mind has gone and hit a brick wall, go figure. Anyway, sorry for the slow update. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, but hopefully soon, I just need some time to clear my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. Meeting Old Friends

Sorry for the long wait, I had two reports to write for school and I had writer's block, but I'm back with the next chapter, here we go.

_Disclaimer- Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter it belongs to its respected owner. _Any songs that are in any chapters will have disclaimers in the chapters they appear in.

----Chapter 23----

---Meeting Old Friends---

Spring break arrived swiftly and before Harry and Draco knew it, they were both traveling the Floo Network to Japan. They arrived at another Wizard Hotel but this one had even more stranger looking people than Diagon Ally. Rose exited the fireplace right after them and placed a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Welcome to Ideyu Hotel or in English, the Hot Springs Hotel, it's right next to the Wizarding community and the nice thing is that they have everything from ninjas to demons to mikos to hanyous to spirit detectives and even a few aliens, anyway, come on we need to get going to Genkai's. I hope you guys like climbing stairs." Rose said and led the way out of the hotel with a few greetings from a few people. As the three walked through the streets of Japan they turned a corner to walk besides a river when a group of kids walked out from under a bridge.

"Well, well look what we got here boys, a pretty young thing and two little weirdoes, come with us babe and ditch these losers." The leader of the group said.

"No thanks I'd rather stick with my brother and his friend then go with a bunch of losers like you that feel that picking on others is right." Rose said crossing her arms in front of her. This did not bode well with the gang and Harry and Draco could both see that tensed up ready to use their wandless magic.

"Well then we'll make you come with us and beat these kids."

"Well that's not right is it Kuwabara," A male voice said. The gang and the three turned to see a young man with slicked back black hair in jeans, a white t-shirt, and an orange jacket and another young man with orange hair in an Elvis hair style dressed in a blue school uniform.

"Y...Yu...Yusuke Urameshi..." The gang of boys said before running off. The two boys laughed before walking up to the three.

"Hello again Yusuke," Rose said and turned around totally to face the boys. The two teens gaped at her before running forward and hugging her tightly. "Ok...boys... I need...air..."

The two released Rose and she smiled at them before nodding to Harry and Draco and the two walked over.

"Harry, Draco, I like you to meet two of my schoolmates, this is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Yusuke, Kuwarbara, this is my younger brother Harry Potter and his friend Draco Malfoy." Rose said and gestured to each boy when she introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you, what are you doing back in Japan though Rose? Sesshoumaru told us you were in England teaching for a school of some sort." Yusuke asked.

"I was, I shall explain everything when we get to Genkai's."

"Not the old hag, I was hoping to ditch training today and now she's going to make me climb up another cliff with a boulder on my back, curse the fact that I'm curious as to why you're here." Yusuke said and the group headed off. They soon reached what looked like a shrine entrance with a whole bunch of stairs heading up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco said, his mouth so wide open it could catch flies. Rose reached over,closed Draco's mouth, and started up the stairs with the two spirit detectives. The five headed up the stairs, Kurohiryuu was flying ahead of them up the stairs and stopped once in awhile to wait for the others to catch up. They finally reached the top and Rose turned and smiled at the boys.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rose asked and the boys looked at her with a "you've got to be kidding look" before turning and looking at where they had walked to. Rose hit a gong with her fist and the sound rang through out the area. The group headed farther in and came up to what looked like a shrine and a young woman with blue hair and red eyes sweeping the front of the shrine.

"Huh? Oh Kazuma, Yusuke, it's good to see you again," She said.

"Hi Yukina, it's been awhile," Kuwabara said.

"Hey Yukina, have you seen the old hag and the others?" Yusuke asked.

"Genkai is meditating, Kurama is in his garden, Hiei is training, Botan is with Shizuru and Keiko out shopping, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are coming over tomorrow with Inuyasha, and Koenma is working in the Spirit World," The girl called Yukina said. Yusuke nodded and moved aside revealing Rose, Harry, and Draco. "Rose, you're back!"

"Hey Yukina, how has everyone been? Oh, this is my brother Harry Potter and his friend Draco Malfoy." Rose said and Yukina smiled politely at them and nodded.

"Nice to meet you both, Genkai is in the living..."

"I'm right here Yukina, no need to have them come get me, hello Rose how is the teaching at Hogwarts?" An old woman with faded pink hair asked as she walked out of the temple. Rose bowed her head and smiled at the old woman.

"Master Genkai, it is wonderful to see you again, I'm sure that Koenma or Botan has already informed you about what has happened to Adrien." said Rose as she walked in followed by Harry and Draco. The two boys looked at the temple and stopped for a minute to peer into a doorway that led to a room filled with arcade games. They quickly followed after they saw Rose and Genkai starting to leave them and soon the group came to a room with a table low to the ground and no chairs. Rose removed her ankle boots and Genkai removed her shoes so Harry and Draco copied them and removed their shoes and copied Rose and Genkai as they knelt at the table. Yukina came in a few minutes later with some tea and poured it for the four as others entered the room. First Yusuke and Kuwarba, then two girls both with brown hair one lighter and longer than the others, then a red head that looked kind of like a girl, then a gravity defying black haired young man that wore a bandana around his forehead and had a white starburst on the front of his hair, then a tall man with a blue Mohawk, a young boy with some yo-yos, a man with red hair and what looked like a horn sticking out of the middle of his hair,a young man with blue hair and four green bangs in the front, and finally a young man with brown hair, a pacifier, and the word Jr. stamped on his forehead entered followed by a blue haired young woman.

-Harry's POV-

After everyone had arrived Rose introduced us to everyone and everyone was introduced to us, I have to say that Hiei slightly reminded me of Sesshoumaru because he very rarely said anything except a small 'hn'. She then explained to everyone that Adrien was dead and everyone seemed to express apiece of sadness in their own way but the really sad one was the blue haired young woman called Botan. I have to remember to ask Rose about her later, were Adrien and Botan a couple?

"Well that's why we're here Genkai, I want you to train Harry," Rose said breaking my thoughts.

I looked from her to the old woman and thought one thing, 'Huh?'

Apparently Kuro was thinking the same thing because he had a confused look on his face. Genkai took a sip of her tea that Rose had magicked up before answering.

"Very well, maybe he won't be as much of a slacker as Yusuke is, he'll have to train with Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Rinku, Chu, Jin, and Touya also though. While I'm training Yusuke he'll also be training alongside him, and you'll have to start training again." Genkai said.

"Yes Genkai, I understand." Rose answered and I looked at her like she was crazy and she simply smiled at me. I knew I would never fully understand her from that moment on.

-Normal 3rd person POV-

Harry and Draco were shown to their rooms to rest up for tomorrow since that was when Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be showing up. Harry looked out the window and saw Kurama, Rose, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara staring out over everything that Genkai owned. He sighed and turned to Draco who was again tormenting Kuro with a piece of string. Kuro was now 7 feet in length and growing everyday which consisted of a lot of snake skins for Severus's potions.

"Hey Harry you ok?" Draco asked.

"Yea, just thinking is all," Harry said.

"Don't you doubt yourself; you'll have no problem getting through this training, besides I'll be right alongside you."

"Yea, you're right and you better watch your hand, Kuro is going to bite it."

Draco looked and moved his hand at the same time as Kuro tried to bite where he was holding the string.

"Watch it," Draco said and Kuro let out a hissing laugh. Harry laughed and Draco playfully glared at Harry before all three got up and headed downstairs to dinner. The dinner consisted of Kuwabara and Yusuke having an eating contest which astonished both wizards but no one else.

"I think you could lose a limb in there," Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement before slipping Kuro some meat. Kuro could eat either raw or cooked it made no difference to him.

"Harry," Genkai said and Harry looked at her.

"Yes, Ms. Genkai," Harry asked.

"Don't call me Ms. I don't like it, just call me Genkai or Genkai-sensei, it makes no difference to me. Anyway Kuro over there is a Serpagon correct?"

"Yes Genkai."

"You and he will both have to be properly trained then, him in order to protect you and you in order to fight with him."

"Yes Genkai, I understand."

Genkai nodded and went back to eating her dinner. Rose smiled at Harry before engaging in a conversation with Hiei. After dinner Harry, Draco, and Kuro watched as Yusuke and Kuwubara were beating each other up in a small sparring match before going inside and trying to kill each other on some fighting video games. Draco, having never seen anything muggle, was fascinated by the game and Harry took the time to explain what he knew whenever Draco asked him. It was late when everyone either left or went to bed and that night Harry glanced out at the skies and for a split second he could've sworn that some of the clouds in the sky had reformed in the shape of Adrien, his mom, and his dad and Harry was reminded of the Mirror of Erised.

---TBC---

Whoo, finally the chapter is done, sorry about the long wait, but I've had so much school work to get done, you wouldn't believe it. No worries though at the end of this week I'll be on summer break and I'll be able to update more. Anyway, my apologies for not getting this chapter up sooner, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I wasn't to sure on one scene hence why I had it be from Harry's point of view instead of the regular point of view.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember the faster you review, the faster I put out chapters, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Hanyous and Training

Not as many reviews as I would've liked but, I'll live, anyway here's the next chapter and the disclaimer is in chapters 1,2, and 23, and any songs have their disclaimers in the chapters they appear in.

---Chapter 24---

---Hanyous and Training---

Harry was sleeping soundly, which was a change considering the nightmares he usually got, when a sudden loud shrill noise rang through his and Draco's shared room. He jolted in his bed from the shock and fell out at the same time as Draco. They both looked at each other before looking at the door as it opened and saw Rose in a blue military uniform with a whistle in her mouth.

"Let's go! You're burning daylight boys! Hup, hup, hup, make your beds, dress in your training outfits, which now occupy your closets, I expect you down to breakfast in 30 minutes, move it!" Rose yelled in a very military fashion. Draco looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"It's six A.M., Rose, what are you insane?" Draco asked.

"As they say the early bird gets the worm, you boys better get downstairs, before I get Hiei to wake you up and trust me, I'll look like an angel compared to him."

Rose walked out of the room and Harry was the first up and in the shower while Draco examined their new uniforms, and went in after Harry had finished. Both boys quickly dressed and made their beds before heading downstairs to breakfast. They saw that the others were also sleepy eyed, minus Hiei and Kurama, and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked ready to fall asleep again. Genkai and Rose walked in and everyone ate the breakfast Yukina had made before heading outside to the training grounds when a flash of red flew past the group and landed on Rose.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" A young man with a white hair and dog ears on top of his head asked sitting on top of Rose.

"Right now you are, get off of me Inuyasha," Rose said.

"Oh is that anyway to greet your best friend from school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope but I have a brother to train, so off!"

Rose pushed Inuyasha off of her and suddenly the two were wrestling and Rose began laughing as they did.

"Hey Draco, when was the last time we heard Rose laugh?" Harry asked.

"Long time, just a little while before Adrien's death," Draco said. The two wizards looked over at Rose and laughed at her and the one called Inuyasha.

"Help! I'm being attacked by a vicious half demon," Rose yelled while laughing when two blurs rushed past everyone and jumped on Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inuyasha, you hurt Rose-chan," A young girl that Harry recognized as Rin said.

"I did not, she was lying," Inuyasha said sitting up with the two kids in his lap.

"Why would I lie?" Rose said smiling.

"You lied about your homework," A voice said. Harry turned and smiled when he saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru walk into the area.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru!" Harry said in happiness and Kagome turned and smiled at Harry and Sesshoumaru nodded in his direction.

"Hey Harry, how have things been?" Kagome asked walking over.

"Good, minus, well what happened with Adrien," Harry said.

"Yes, Rose wrote to us about that, you're ok though, she wrote to us that you went in and protected her when she told you not too."

"I couldn't let her die, how come you're here?"

"We come here to train with Genkai and her students," Sesshoumaru answered. "Some of them are hanyous like my younger brother Inuyasha."

"Really who?"

"Let's see, Yusuke is one and Kurama is one because he is a reborn fox demon by a human mother."

"Harry, help me! I'm being tickled to death," Rose yelled laughing. Everyone turned and saw Rose getting tickled by Shippou and Rin. They soon stopped when Rose told them and she sat up and smiled at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Hey guys, any luck?"

"None, it seems that he just disappeared after the fight." Kagome answered. Rose nodded before standing up with Shippou and Rin clinging to her legs as she walked.

"Well for now, we better get to training before Spring Break is over, Draco you'll be training with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Harry you'll be training with Genkai and Yusuke, and you'll both be training with Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin. Afterwards I'll be helping you learn some more advanced magic from well, pretty much all around the world. Now get to work I have some magic stores to visit before your lessons, and from the looks of it, Shippou and Rin are coming with me."

Rose walked out of the courtyard and down the stairs with Rin and Shippou still holding onto her legs while Harry and Draco turned to their new teachers. Harry watched as Sesshoumaru and Kagome led Draco off before following Genkai and Yusuke to their own training area.

This was how the week passed, getting up at the crack of dawn, breakfast, training with Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Genkai, and Yusuke, lunch, training with the other demons and one hanyou, magic training with Rose, dinner, some more magic training, and then an hour of relaxation before it was time for the boys to get to bed. Near the end of the week Harry looked at Kuro and his eyes widened at how big he was now. Kuro was now 15 feet in length, his wing claws had fully grown out, and his wings were reaching the point where if they were fully open wouldn't fit in a door way.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry questioned and Draco walked in and his mouth dropped at the size of Kuro.

"When did Kuro get this big?" Draco asked.

"I have no clue, with all the training I wasn't able to keep an eye on him."

"It's natural, Kuro left while all of us were training and went into Genkai's forest and ate a couple of demons," Rose said walking in. "I didn't expect him to grow eight feet in a week though, oh well, like you Harry you both surprise me, come on you two the girls want to take everyone out as a going away party, we're going to go to a karaoke bar tonight, so find some muggle clothes to dress in, and we'll get going pretty soon."

Rose walked out of the room and both boys stared at each other before opening their trunks and digging through their clothes, both of them finally glad that they had a break from all the training they were going through.

---TBC---

The chapter is done and in the next chapter, its karaoke time, if you want a character to sing a song, go ahead and send me a suggestion, but keep the songs PG-13/ T please, this story isn't an R/ M one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the next one.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Karaoke and a Dark Lord

Hey everyone sorry for the slow update, but a lot of things have been happening over the summer one is that my grandfather is very, very ill with cancer so that slowed my lack of being able to work on my story along with a virus on my old computer, luckily it's being fixed so I should be able to update more often. Hopefully, anyway Voldemort, can you please do the disclaimers?

Voldemort: Fine, the disclaimer is in chapters 1, 2, and 23, and _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own This Kiss by Faith Hill, Who am I by both Phil Collins and Tiffany Evans, Listen to Your Heart by DHT, It's Raining Men, or I Like to Move It. All of them belong to their respected owners. _

Voldemort: Fine, the disclaimer is in chapters 1, 2, and 23, and 

Hikari: Thanks V, now on with the story!

---Chapter 25---

---Karaoke and a Dark Lord---

Harry and Draco walked downstairs in their muggle outfits. Harry was wearing leather pants, a black tank top, a netting shirt over that, his long black over coat over that, and he had black eyeliner on again also. Draco was dressed in black leather pants, a silver sleeveless shirt with the Slytherin crest on it, and a black jacket. The two headed downstairs and saw the others, minus Genkai, dressed and ready to go.

"Are you not going, Genkai-sensei?" Harry asked, he had gotten in the habit of calling her that after he had heard Rose and Kurama call her by the name a lot.

"No scar-head," Genkai said using the nickname she had given Harry, "I will not be, I'm too old to be heard singing, besides I have my own karaoke machine here that I can use without you lot making fun of me."

"That's only Yusuke, Genkai-sensei," Rose said entering the room. She was wearing a black dress with a red phoenix and green snake swirling around the dress the phoenix design's head was on her right shoulder and the snake on her left shoulder. "Alright shall we head out?"

"Yea, let's hurry before the late night traffic starts," Kagome said and turned to Shippou and Rin, "You two behave for Genkai and Jaken ok?"

"Yes mom!" The two said and Kagome smiled at them. The group headed out, got in the limo that Sesshoumaru had called, and soon they all arrived at a karaoke bar called Shinobi Kashou Sakaba.

"What's that mean?"Harry asked.

"It means Ninja Song Bar, a couple of my friends work here, actually this whole district is basically an undercover place for ninja to maintain a normal life while still carrying out missions," Rose said and led the way into the bar. The group was greeted by a few of the workers as they made their way to a large booth and all sat there. Yusuke was selected to go up first to sing by Botan to whom he glared at before walking over to the karaoke machine and choosing a song.

"Hey Rose," Harry said and Rose turned her head to her brother from watching Yusuke sing.

"Yes?" Rose said.

"I wanted to ask you something but I kept forgetting to ask you with all the training going on."

"Well ask away."

"Did Botan and Adrien have a relationship or something going on, because she seemed really affected by his death like you."

"Not exactly, Botan has known Adrien and I for a long time, but the reason she was affected as much as me is because Botan is the Grim Reaper, so she had to guide Adrien to the Spirit World."

"Oh I see," Harry said as Yusuke walked back over and looked at the three magic users.

"Hey I got an idea, since Blondie and Harry are new, they should sing and since we haven't heard Rose sing in a long time she should sing too," Yusuke said and Rose stared wide eyed at him.

"I dislike you right now Yusuke," Rose said sending a small glare at Yusuke who smiled back at her.

"Alright Blondie you're up first."

Draco looked at Rose who nodded that he had to do and he got up and walked over to the karaoke machine and began searching for a song before he nodded and got ready to sing. He smirked as country music began playing and Rose's jaw dropped as did the others in the group who knew what the song was. Rose shook her head as a smile broke out across her face and began giggling at Draco trying to hold in her laughter.

"I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss It's Criminal  
This kiss, this kiss " Draco sang and Harry's mouth was almost literally dropped to the floor as Draco finished. He was quite good but no one expected him to sing that of all things. He got a standing ovation from the crowd and walked back over to the group

"What in the world was that about?" Yusuke asked not using any self restrain to block his laughter.

"I figured Harry and Rose could use some cheering up and what better way than that," Draco said and then tapped Harry's shoulder. "Alright your turn, show us what a brave Gryffindor can do, since Dumble-dork won't let you use the sorting hat and change into Slytherin."

"Yeah, what a freakazoid," Harry said and the two broke out laughing.

"Oh my demons and demonesses, someone help us, I've created two British teenagers that act like Americans," Rose said and everyone broke out laughing. Harry walked up to the karaoke machine and looked through the songs. He finally decided on one and waited as it loaded.

"_Sometimes everthing seems outta my reach  
No matter how hard I try  
Sometimes I feel like nothing at all inside  
With everything that I try to hold on to  
Just seem to slip away  
And though I fall it keeps calling me back againBut I keep looking  
I'll find myself  
I keep searchin to find the real me _

Who am I tell me  
Where do I come from  
Who am I tell me  
Cause its like I dont fit in at all

Sometimes I feel like runnin away  
And leaving it all behind  
And try to a place where I belong  
If I keep lookin,  
I'll find myself  
I keep searchin to find the real me

Who am I tell me  
Where do I come from  
Who am I tell me  
Cause its like I dont fit in at all

(am I)  
am I  
(am I)

Who am  
I know  
That I can do anything

Who am I  
I know  
That I can be anything

Who am I  
I know  
That I can do anything thing (anything thing)

Who am I  
I know  
that I can be anything

Who am I  
I know  
Yes I can be anything  
Yes I can be anything at all." Harry sang. Everyone in the group clapped as Harry walked back over to the group with a smile.

"What a song, that almost describes you I think," Rose said with a thoughtful look. She smiled at Harry who laughed a little as he saw Yusuke shove Rose in the direction of the karoake machine. She hit him upside the head and walked over and looked through the songs as Harry sat back down.

"Nice choice of song Harry," Draco said.

"Thanks I have no clue what you were thinking with yours though." Harry said and Draco just smirked and shrugged. The two wizards turned their attention to Rose as she had finally chosen a song and was waiting as a slow tune began to play.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart mhmmmmm  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Rose sang and everyone was stunned.

"Whoa..." Harry and Draco said as Rose walked back over.

"I didn't know you could sing Rose," Harry said and she smiled sadly back at him.

"I used to sing a lot, I just stopped after what happened," Rose said and Harry nodded in understanding and that she sang when Adrien was still there but she had stopped when he died. An uneasy silence set before Kuwabara went up and sang "It's Raining Men" to make everyone break out in laughter, minus Hiei.

The night went on with everyone going up and singing and Kuwabara and Yusuke going up and embarrassing themselves by singing and dancing to "I Like to Move It", but it was a good night and the only one drunk was Chu, but that wasn't unusual. As the group headed back to Genkai's temple a fox ran out of the forest next to them and began circling the group and moving between and around everyones legs.

"Hey isn't that your fox Rose?" Yusuke asked and Rose nodded and the fox named Kit was circling around Harry's legs and rubbing against him like a cat.

"Kurama, can you find out what Kit wants to tell us?" Rose asked and Kurama nodded as Kit jumped into Harry's arms and settled there. Kurama and Kit chatted with a few yips, growls, and barks as the group continued on their way before Kurama turned to the three magic users.

"Kit said that Kuragari has struck in various places around the world where a few major criminals have turned up dead in their jail cells or dead on the streets." Kurama said.

"He's extracting his evil..."

Harry and Draco along with Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Rose confused and she sighed.

"While Kuragari was sealed up his evil leaked out remember, it's gotten into a few select people over the centuries, mostly evil world leaders and such. His evil would locate a strong of amount of hate and resentment and dig it's way into said person like an annoying bug and plant itself inside them. From there Kuragari was able to work in little amounts his vast amount of evil around the world and over time. I think we should get back to England..."

"When?" Harry and Draco asked.

"Tonight."

------

It was almost 2 in the morning when Harry, Draco, and Rose exited a hotel in Hogsmeade. The three along with Kuro made their way back up to Hogwarts when a sound in the Forbidden Forest drew their attention. The three quickly got into magic defense positions when a centaur stepped out of the forest.

"Firenze?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter, I was looking for you, someone needs your help, he is deep in the forest with Aragog and his clan of spiders. There is serpent with him demanding to know where you are." Firenze said. The three looked at each other with questioning and and astonished looks.

"You don't think it could be him do you?" Draco asked.

"It couldn't be, he's strong," Harry said.

"Only one way to find out," Rose said and turned to Firenze. "Please lead us to the one who is hurt."

Firenze nodded and began making his way back through the forest with Harry, Draco, Rose, and Kuro behind him. They soon came to a part of the forest that Harry recognized from his 2nd year at Hogwarts when he and Ron had driven Mr. Weasley's car through the forest to escape Aragog and his children. As they entered the spider nest they could make out a cobra circling a body lying on the ground unmoving as Aragog sat a few feet away to keep his children at bay. The three walked closer and gaped at who they saw.

"It's Voldemort!" All three magic users exclaimed in shock.

---TBC---

Yea, all done, that was a long chapter, and I thank all my readers for being patient with me and waiting and I welcome my new readers and reviewers, welcome.

I can't really think of much to say today but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know you all await the next chapter so I'll start working on it today and hopefully have it out soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	26. A new Ally

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter, sorry it's late so late. Hey V, do the disclaimer please.

Voldemort: _The disclaimer is in chapters 1, 2, 23, 24, and any songs in chapters have their own disclaimers in the chapters they appear in._

Hikari Thanks V and now on with the chapter before people chase after me with torches, pitchforks, and shovels for not updating sooner.

---Chapter 25---

---A new Ally---

"It's Voldemort!" The group exclaimed and ran forward over to him. Nagini didn't attack them though as they ran forward but just sat in her spot watching them as they came forward.

"Harry, find out what happened," Rose said as she and Draco flipped Voldemort onto his back.

"How, I can't read his mind," Harry said and Rose looked at him before pointing to Nagini. "Oh right, um..."

/Hello, Nagini/ Harry hissed and Nagini stared at him before responding.

/Potter, it's about time you and your sister got here, where were you?./ Nagini hissed.

/ Japan, what happened?./

/We were attacked by a strange ancient looking man, my master's death eaters that were on guard did what they could to defend him but to no avail, he also fought with everything he had as did I but it didn't help, the man grabbed my master and I saw this dark power glowing around both of them, the longer the man held on the lighter the darkness around my master became and the darkness around the man increased, he released my master and told me to give you and your sister a message./

/What is it/

/"Beware Potter's I'm getting stronger everyday you'll stand no chance against me when I come for your powers." With that he left and I grabbed a nearby portkey and my master's wand. He set the spell to bring us here and Firenze and Aragog found us. I told them what happened and they said they would look for you but you weren't at the school./

/Well, we're here now so calm down./

Harry relayed the message to Draco and Rose who stared at Voldemort's unconscious body.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," Rose said as Kuro slithered into the area. He had been sent by a portkey since he was too heavy and too big to go by Floo. "Kuro help Nagini get up to the hospital wing, she's injured."

"How could you tell?" Draco asked and Rose pointed to the blood near Nagini. "Oh..."

Harry and Rose picked up Voldemort and put him between them and started their long trek back up to the school accompanied by Firenze who had put Nagini on Kuro's back and Draco was following next to Kuro.

" Firenze is Bumbles at Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"Unfortunately yes, he stayed during the Spring Break. It shall complicate things," Firenze answered and Rose nodded before looking at Harry.

"Oooh, idea, Harry run up to the Hospital Wing, make sure you aren't seen by anyone, tell Madame Pomfrey what has happened and then both of you head to my rooms and when you're there send my hawk down here to get us."

"The one you used to send me letters?" Harry asked.

"That's him, hurry before we're seen."

Harry took off and dodged all the pictures that would tell Dumbledore or anyone else that he was there and got to the Hospital Wing where he saw Pomfrey placing some potions in a cupboard. He quietly walked up behind her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Ssshhh, it's ok Madame Pomfrey, it's me Harry, I'm going to let you go but you have to whisper ok?" Harry whispered and she nodded. Harry released her and she turned to face him.

"Harry Potter! What in the world was that for?" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry, but my sister, Draco, and I need your help."

"What wrong?"

"We just got back when Firenze the centaur stopped us and led us into the Forbidden Forest, we were led to a giant spider's, called Aragog, lair and there lying on the ground was Voldemort!"

"What? How did he get like that?"

"He was attacked by the one that killed Adrien, Rose said to get you to her rooms, and she'll bring Voldemort up there and you can treat him there."

"Let's hurry then."

Pomfrey grabbed a medical bag and a medical kit, and led Harry to a fireplace she had in her office. They floo'd to Rose's rooms Harry went over to Rose's hawk, opened a window, and had the hawk go and find Rose. A few minutes later, Rose, Draco, Voldemort, Kuro, and Nagini walked through the portrait door. Rose and Draco quickly laid Voldemort on the couch and Pomfrey set to work treating Voldemort. Rose took Nagini from Kuro and set her on a chair and pulled out a briefcase from under the chair.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"For Nagini, you saw my snake on the first day of school, he tends to get into all sorts of trouble and get cut a lot, so I began keeping a kit to fix him up, he's back in Japan with Genkai right now but this should work for Nagini." Rose said and opened the kit, pulled out a needle and some dark black thread, and had Nagini move to show her wound. After stitching up Nagini's wound Rose and Harry turned to Pomfrey and saw her packing up her kits.

"Well, what's the diagnosis Pomfrey?" Rose asked looking down at Voldemort's unconscious form.

"He was badly injured, I was able to heal most of his injuries, he needs rest though, Dumbledore must not know that he is here, otherwise he will send for the Ministry and they will bring Dementors to suck out of his soul, so keep him in your rooms and I'll see what potions I have in my storage, it would be a good idea to give this diagnosis report to Severus though so he can start making the needed potions." Pomfrey said handing Rose the report.

"I'll take it down to Severus," Harry said immediately. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes at him, she had known that Harry had wanted to visit and spend some time alone with Severus for a while.

"Alright, Harry you can take this down to him and stay there for a some time if you want," Rose said handing the report to Harry. Harry nodded and left the room and headed down to the dungeons. He soon reached Severus's portrait door and said the password. He walked in and saw the door to Severus's private labs open.

"Severus, we're back!" Harry exclaimed startling Severus who dropped the box of potios he had been carrying. Harry used the speed he had gained and caught it before it fell to the ground. "Careful we don't want to blow up the whole castle."

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you," Severus said and stole a kiss from Harry.

"Not fair, my arms are filled and yours aren't."

"Life's not fair sometimes, now what do you need?"

"Well, it's not me, but someone does need your help, they're in Rose's rooms right now, Madame Pomfrey gave me this medical report to give you."

Harry wiggled the paper in his hands and Severus took it from Harry and began reading it over. He nodded and went over to his large storage room and began taking down different potions.

"Um don't you want to know who it is?" Harry asked as he set down the box.

"Rose or Draco?" Severus asked.

"No, well it's...it's Voldemort Severus, we came back and Firenze the centaur found us and told us that Voldemort had appeared and Nagini had said he had been attacked by the one that killed Adrien. So we brought him up to the castle to get healed and find out what happened."

Severus stopped his searching and turned to Harry.

"Your sister is so weird, I barely understood her while she was here when she was little, I will trust her decision though even if it is the dark lord." Severus said and continued his searching when suddenly the fireplace flared up and Rose's head appeared in it.

"Harry! Severus! Get up here right now, you have to see this something is happening to Voldemort," Rose exclaimed and her head disappeared. Severus finished grabbing the rest of the potions and the two headed through the fireplace to Rose's rooms where she, Nagini, Draco, and Kuro were watching as Voldemort convulsed on the couch where he lay.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"How should I know, I was going to see if I could patch up any of his wounds that Madame Pomfrey had missed when he started convulsing in pain," Rose said. The group watched as Voldemort's body began shifting and changing. His body was becoming younger and his hair was becoming longer and healthier, and his face changed back to a normal human face. Finally Voldemort became still and before the group was a young Voldemort, but he didn't look like the Voldemort they originally knew he looked like the Tom Riddle Harry had seen in the journal memories in his second year only older; he looked to be about Rose's age.

"He's gorgeous," Rose said and Harry, Severus, Draco, Kuro, and Nagini looked at Rose like she was crazy.

"Whoa, that's different" Two voices said. The group turned and saw the twins and Neville standing by the fireplace.

"When did you guys get here?" Draco asked.

"A little after Harry and Snape, I'd say, but we needed to tell you guys something very important." Neville said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Hermione isn't a very true friend after all, she's been reporting to Dumbledore since it was found out that you and Draco were friends."

"I figured as much that's why I always gave you guys' false information when she was with the group," Rose said.

"What did you tell her when we were going to Japan?" Harry asked.

"Just changed the location to America, that's all, so while Bumblebee was on a wild goose chase, we were able to train in peace without being interrupted."

"Clever," Severus said as he walked over and checked Voldemort over again. "Well everything seems to be fine; why he reverted back to the body of a 19 year old I don't know."

"Maybe it had something to do with the evil that was placed in him and now it's gone." Harry said.

"Makes sense," Rose added and looked down at Voldemort. "But I have no doubt that he is still Voldemort."

"Well now what do we do, no doubt Bumbles will not let us out of his sight to train with you," Draco said.

"Yeah if that isn't enough almost all of the Gryffindor House have turned against Harry, the Slytherins don't really care about Draco they figure he's just trying to lure Harry into a trap." Neville said.

"Well then we'll just have to talk to the Sorting Hat and see what we can do." Rose said and whistled. Her hawk appeared and she whispered a few things to it before it disappeared out the window.

"What did you say to the hawk?" Harry asked.

"You'll see."

The hawk suddenly flew back in with Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat and Fawkes both looked around the room before nodding to Rose who bowed at the waist to them.

"Ms. Potter your hawk has told us that things are becoming very dangerous." The Sorting Hat said.

"Yes sir, things are becoming more complicated..." Rose said. A loud knocking then broke the conversation and the group looked towards the entrance of Rose's rooms.

"Ms. Potter, open this door right this moment!" came the Fudge's voice.

"Crud, Umbridge must've told him about me, we have to get Voldemort out of here."

"Where, we can't keep him in the school, Dumbledore will find him," Severus said.

"Ms. Potter we will blast this door open if you don't open it." Fudge said.

"My house, dad will help, I'll go through and tell him right now," Draco said and grabbed Neville's arm before throwing some floo powder in the fireplace and heading to his home.

"Quick get Nagini and Voldemort to the house, Fawkes take the Sorting Hat back to Bumbles office before he notices you two missing." Rose said. Fawkes nodded and flew out with the Sorting Hat as the twins picked up Nagini and placed her around their shoulders before they picked up Voldemort, and floo'd to the Malfoy Manor. "Severus, Harry go hide behind that painting," Rose pointed to a painting of Salazar and Godric, "it'll hide you guys but you can see and hear everything that happens so you'll know if I need help, go now!"

Harry and Severus quickly went through the painting and watched as Rose waved her hand and her doors opened. In walked the Minister of Magic, three Aurors, Moody, Dumbledore, Umbridge, and some other ministry members.

"Why Bumblebee, Toad-woman, Minister, Moody, to what do I owe the pleasure of this." Rose said as she leaned up against the back of her couch.

"Ms. Potter why are you here? Where is your brother?" Fudge asked.

"Well at the moment I'm getting ready for next year, you hired me to teach Defense against the Dark Arts and I am. My brother should be in the Gryffindor tower, if not he's probably getting into trouble, he takes after our father you know."

"Minister, this child has not taught anything to those kids in class." Umbridge said. "Not to mention she is disrespectful to not only me but to just about everyone in this school."

"Not really only you and Bumblebee get the disrespect and what exactly would you teach the kids huh? How to read books? If you think you can teach the kids better than I can then let's see, school starts tomorrow, have a lesson plan prepared, but I assure you that after years of being through every magic there is, having nearly been killed by a vampire, being taught in a school with demons, mikos, ninjas, witches, wizards, alchemists, etc, there is nothing about the Defense Against the Dark Arts that I do not know. I was hired to teach it, and teach it I shall whether or not you agree with it or you agree with the fact that Voldemort has returned although at the moment he is not the one we need to worry about."

"Who do we need to worry about?" Moody asked and Dumbledore glared at him.

"We need to worry about the evil that escaped and attacked the school. I'm sure Bumblebee has neglected to tell you that while he stood idly by I was fighting to keep him from killing the students. He did not even offer any help to me as I was nearly killed. Now if you do not mind, I have to finish planning my lesson plan unless Umbridge wishes to try and teach for the week starting tomorrow." Rose said.

"Very well, I will, I shall prove that I am more capable at teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class then you will ever be." Umbridge said.

"Fine, then we shall have Lucius Malfoy be here to watch as you fail, he is on the Board of Govenors for the school after all, and if you wish to send any one else than feel free, by all means lets have a little contest. I shall teach tomorrow as my lesson plan is already made up and you shall teach the next day. Lucius and whoever else is watching will decide who is the better teacher and that person shall stay and teach the class."

"Agreed, I shall see you tomorrow to watch you fail, Minister, will you choose some people to watch both classes?"

"Very well, Lucius Malfoy will be one, um some other members of the school board, I'll be here, um Moody what about you?"

"Very well Minister," Moody said as his blue eye swiveled to where Harry and Severus were hiding. Harry and Severus held their breath in anticipation of Moody telling everyone where they were but he didn't say anything. As the agreement was sealed Moody stayed behind while everyone left.

"Moody aren't you coming?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wish to have a word with Ms. Potter on what she is teaching that's all." Moody said.

"Very well, I'll see you back in my office, I have to decide with Fudge on who is to watch Ms. Potter in order to fire her."

"And she is standing right here, while you talk about her like an object." Rose said angrily to which Dumbledore simply smirked with that annoying twinkle.

"You won't last two more days here, you'll be fired."

With that Dumbledore walked out of the room and walked with Fudge back up to the Headmasters rooms.

"Pretty confident in himself isn't he," Moody said.

"Unfortunately yes, but luckily Umbridge has no clue as to what to even teach while I do," Rose said.

"Is there a reason why you had your brother and Severus hiding behind that portrait?"

"Yes there is, Severus, Harry, you can come out now."

Harry and Severus came out from behind the portrait and sat on the couch while Rose collapsed into an armchair.

"What was that all about Rose?" Harry asked.

"Well for one, if they were to deny anything that just happened they would also have influence over the ones that were also in here where as Bumbles has no control over you two so you would be able to tell everyone what happened just now, even under the Truth Serum." Rose answered.

"Well I believe you should go head to wherever you took Voldemort, I saw him long before we were even at your portrait door, Ms. Potter." Moody said.

"Thank you Alastor and please you can call me Rose, but please don't tell anyone about Voldemort, he's very weak right now."

"Of course, and Rose for the record, I'm rooting for you, something's off in Albus's head to deny what you are teaching, I best be going before he suspects something."

"Don't drink the tea or take any of the lemon drops or anything else, he'll no doubt lace them with Truth Serum, till tomorrow Alastor."

Moody nodded and limped out of the room leaving a confused Harry and Severus and a smiling Rose.

"Um, what does this mean?" Harry asked as he and Severus stood up to use the Floo network as Rose locked everything with her magic. Rose smiled at Harry before handing him and Severus the floo powder jar.

"It means, that we have acquired a new ally," Rose said with a small smile/smirk as she disappeared through the fireplace to Malfoy Manor.

---TBC---

Hey, everyone sorry this is so late out, I ran into a heavy traffic of writer's block, not to mention a heavy overload in school, but it is over with and I shall have the next chapter written much, much more quickly than this one, I promise. Please review everyone; I would really appreciate it if you did.

Hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, and I thank everyone for being patient with me and I hope to hear a review from everyone.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	27. A Flower VS A Toad

Hey everyone, sorry this is so late, but I made it extra long as an apology so it should tide you all over till I can write chapter 28 which was also in the works when I was writing this, it was hard trying to figure out what I should put in this chapter and what should be in the next chapter. 

Voldemort: This chapter should be interesting as it's Rose vs. Umbridge.

Definitely, who do you think is going to win? I think-

Voldemort: Don't tell the readers, just start the story already. The disclaimer is in chapter 1 and 2 and it is repeated in any chapters that have music in them.

Fine, fine, I'll start the story, geesh, Mr. Bossy.

---Chapter 27---

---A Flower VS. A Toad---

Harry, Severus, and Rose exited the fireplace into the Malfoy Manor and saw Draco explaining things to Lucius while Voldemort was still unconcious on a couch nearby with Nagini watching over him. The three shook the soot from the fireplace off their clothes before making their way over to the group.

"How's he doing?" Rose asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet if that's what you're asking," Lucius said walking over. "And I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up. This darkness has definitely drained him both physically and magically, his magic is lowered greatly."

"Well seeing as he is now drained it may take a few days." Voldemort began to stir and everyone turned to look at him. "Or just a few hours, whatever works." Everyone rushed over but Rose backed them off as she leaned over him.

Voldemort opened his eyes saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring down at him. He stared at the eyes longer and saw that the face connected to them was framed by reddish orangish colored hair of a young woman.

"Please tell me you're an angel," Voldemort said and one of the woman's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Well at least we know he's awake," The girl said and suddenly a light flashed in his eyes and he looked away. "Hey don't turn away I need to make sure you're ok, geesh dang wizards can't even handle when they get a normal muggle examination."

"Where am I?"

"You are safe in dear Lucius Malfoy's manor, safe from the Minister, Bumblebee, and any other aurors that are trying to catch you."

"Who are you?"

"Rosalind Lillian Potter or Rose Potter at your service."

"Potter? Another one?"

"That's right, well at least his memory is ok, I was worried that he'd have the memory of when he left Hogwarts."

"Well at least it isn't, but now what do we do?" Severus asked as Rose finished her examination.

"I'm not sure, sit up please," Rose said and Voldemort sat up looking at the seven people around him along with Nagini who slid over into his lap and began hissing at him. "Well you don't seem to be damaged besides being drained of all of the dark magical energy that was placed into you by Kuragari, that guy really needs to be resealed he's getting on my last nerve."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Well for now nothing, let's deal with Umbridge and Bumbles first then we'll figure out what to do about Kuragari."

"So how did things go anyway?" Draco asked.

"Bad, Umbridge and Bumbles are trying to get me fired, so I challenged Umbridge to a teaching contest, if the kids and the guys from the school board say she's better than me, then I get kicked out and Bumbles continue to lead even more kids falsely claiming that Voldemort is evil, which at the moment he's not because well he's drained, but we can't let Bumbles find out about that."

"So how do we get him into the school?"

"Who said I was going back to the school?" Voldemort asked.

"Well for one thing Lucius can't keep you here, it's too risky with his Ministry job, who's to say if the Minister and some Aurors aren't just gonna stop by unannounced and then find you here and arrest you, if the red eyes doesn't give it away your use of Parseltongue, the way you talk, and Nagini will give it away, you'll be safer at Hogwarts hidden in my rooms."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say you're the lesser of two evils and you're drained, besides if you really wanted to kill us you would've just had Nagini attack us when we found you in the Forbidden Forest and delt with your weakened state in some other way." 

"I see..."

Rose rolled her eyes at the now weakened and more than likely ex-dark lord before walking over to the fireplace and leaning her head against the mantel place.

"So what are you going to teach?" Neville asked.

"What I've been teaching, don't think that some toad lady and some manipulative old man are going to stop me from preparing the students for what's to come, it's just a matter of time before Kuragari comes back, I know it, don't worry I'm sure that there is no way Umbridge can handle teaching you guys."

----End of Easter Break----

Harry, Draco, Neville, and the twins walked down the corridor to the Defense classroom and saw Ron talking with Hermione in hushed whispered voices. Harry tensed up but his four friends reassured him by the looks in their eyes.

"We'll see..."

"You guys..."

"At lunch!" The twins said and the three young students laughed at the twins antics before heading to the Defense class while the twins took off to Potions. The three walked into the class and saw Ron and Hermione watch them as they entered. Harry let out a held breath as they entered the classroom and headed to the front.

"Calm down Harry, they're not going to jump you and cast a spell on you, that's what Slytherins do," Draco said with a smirk.

"Wow, I feel so much better," said Harry sarcastically to which three broke out laughing.

"Are you three done?" said a voice. The three looked and saw a grumpy Voldemort, or more so a grumpy Tom Riddle sitting in the front of the class with a change of eyes, darker skin, electric blue streaked hair, black eyeliner, leather pants, black boots, a black band tank top, and a black netting shirt. Strangely enough though they could also see that he had his ears pierced.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Harry asked in shock at seeing the still weakened ex-dark lord in clothes almost identical to the ones his sister had bought him when they were in London.

"Your sister, evil woman that she is, took me shopping and made me get my hair streaked and my ears pierced, she said it would help me blend in, she also changed my eyes, how many kids do you see with black hair and blue eyes?" Voldemort said.

"Calm down grumpy, it'll help you blend in with my crowd, the more Bumbles, Umbridge, and the others think that you're in my group, the less they'll suspect you, come on think about it, I hang out with demons, street punks, hanyous, and vampires, how weirder can the group get?" Rose said coming out of the back room dragging a large box that was about up to her waist.

"What's in the box?" Draco asked.

"Today's lesson, I thought it would be good to start the first day back with a bang."

"Oh boy, that just might be literally," Harry said recalling the soda explosion incident.

"Oh brother, you guys are so mean," Rose said and had fake tears in her eyes and three boys broke out laughing. Soon the rest of the class walked in and stared at Voldemort where he sat almost pouting in anger. Rose walked to the front of the class pulling the box with her. "Hello everyone, this week we'll be having..." The doors opened and in stepped Lucius, five other school board members, Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge, and Moody. "Ah, I see our guests have arrived, class please say hello."

"Hello," the class said slightly annoyed that the lesson had been interrupted before it began, minus Ron and Hermione who were both smirking.

"Anyway, class this week toad lady and I will be having a little contest to see who the better teacher is, moi or toad lady. So I'm sure you'll be on your best behavior as she'll be teaching you every other day and I'll be teaching the days she's not and by the end of two weeks we'll give you a test to see who was the better teacher and the school board can decide then who is the better teacher by the test scores, also due to Adrien's passing, I've had to find another assistant and here he is, everyone this is Tom Rytherin, I'm sure you'll treat him with the same respect that you treated Adrien. Shall we begin?"

The class nodded enthusiastically and Rose smiled before turning to the box. She grabbed a crowbar that was sitting on her desk and broke open the box. Rose reached into the box and pulled out a metal ball with different buttons and holes on it. She pressed a button and the metal ball floated besides her.

"Today and for the rest of the two weeks you'll be learning how to sense magic, in other words opening up your sixth sense to see what cannot be seen by muggles to use what cannot be done by those who do not believe. My friends taught me something similar to it, only it was sensing and using one's spirit energy and strength but if the person is an adequate fighter then they can hide it from you or their opponent making them underestimate them. Rule one in combat, never underestimate your opponent, it leads to your downfall." Rose said with a hard gaze when Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"What does this have to do with defense Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Good question, this device radiates different auras of magic whether they be attack auras, defense auras, or just auras that you can sense. Can anyone name the five senses you have?"

Harry, Draco, Neville, and Hermione raised their hands and Rose smiled before pointing to Neville.

"Well, the senses are sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch." Neville said and Rose nodded.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor, now can anyone name what may happen to a blind person, since they do not have the sense of sight?" asked Rose and the kids all looked at each other before Draco raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"When a blind person loses their sight, their other senses become heightened to help compensate for the loss of one sense." Draco answered and Rose nodded.

"Excellent, five points to Slytherin, now this training will basically blind you, in a sense; you'll have to make sure you pay close attention to what your other senses tell you. You'll also be able to sense if someone is coming up behind you."

"How can a sense of smell be used for defense?" Umbridge asked from the back of the room.

"Quite easily, if you were to be blinded or if say you were wearing glasses and do not see very well, you could use the smell of the air or the smell of a person to identify where and who you are with. If you were a demon or anyone with a very high sense of smell you could even smell if someone was lying to you. I should know because one of my friends is a demon and caught me trying to tell him the old my fox tore up my homework lie."

Most of the students laughed at the joke as did some of the adults in the back. Rose smiled before continuing.

"Now during the week, we will take away one of your vital senses, it'll be a little odd at first as some sights actually help you maintain your balance but you'll get used to it. If you want I'll demonstrate what I want you guys to do." The students nodded eagerly and watched as Rose had Voldemort tie a blindfold around her eyes after she had pressed a few buttons on the ball and it floated around her as if sizing her up. "Alright now, what I'm doing is more advanced and you'll be learning it later, this is what should be relatively close to using your ability to sense and use magic as an attack, defense, and sensing."

Everyone watched as a small area was cleared for Rose and the floating ball. Rose stood completely still till a spell was sent at her and a shield burst up around her. Rose smirked and hit the ground with her boot causing a loud banging sound to resound and echo through the room. The ball sent another attack and another shield burst up before it was used to attack the ball causing it to hurl back into the hall. The ball whirled around the room behind Rose who turned and jumped out of the way of another attack before sending her own causing the ball to drop to the floor. Rose pulled off the blindfold and bowed to the class as they applauded.

"That was a small demonstration but you get the basic gist," Rose said and then pulled out a small remote. She pressed a button and the ball she had knocked down along with the ones that were still in the box flew up and flew around the room before resting in the air. "Alright everyone get in groups of three and we can begin today's lesson of sensing magic, since it's a lot easier without the blind fold at first you'll basically just be getting the beginning part of the training and just trying to follow the ball and sense it's magic, they all radiate a different colored magic and if done right you should be able to see it quite clearly."

The kids quickly got up, moved the desk out of the way as had become custom in the Rose's class, and quickly got in groups of three as Rose assigned the groups different balls. As the class set to work following and learning how to sense the magic that radiated from the balls the school board member, Fudge, Lucius, Dumbledore, Umbridge, and Moody walked over to where Rose and Voldemort were standing.

"So tell us, how are these devices powered, no muggle technology can work on school grounds due to the high use of magic," Dumbledore said and Rose smirked at him.

"I know that, they're powered by magic and alien technology, you know a little of this and a little of that, these can withstand even the highest amount of magic that can be produced by this school or anyone else and still work." Rose answered as she walked over to where Harry, Draco, and Neville were. Harry and Draco had learned how to sense energies over Easter Break so they were helping Neville. By the end of class almost all of the students had sensing magic down pretty well with their sight.

"Alright I want you guys to practice till the day after tomorrow, just try and see what other people's magic looks like when you try and sense it." Rose said as the class packed up. With a small wave of her wand the classroom was back to normal and the students along with those that had come into evaluate her left, minus Harry, Draco, and Neville. "So what'd you think?"

"Good idea teaching the students how to sense magic, it'll definitely come in handy," Harry said.

"I should hope so, every living thing has magic inside it; whether or not it has the ability to use it is another thing. Muggles and squibs have magic inside them just not enough to use except in desperate cases and even then they don't believe that it was magic, animals both magic and non magical all have the ability to use magic to protect themselves or their offspring, witches, wizards, demons, psychics, and spirit detectives can use magic to do different things, but when we work in sync with our magic that is when we triumph over all others."

"Where'd you hear that?" Voldemort asked and Rose smiled at him before looking out the window.

"Adrien told me when he was explaining balance, but I first heard it from Harry's and my mom and dad."

Harry looked in shock at Rose. She very rarely spoke about the parents, the fact that she had seen both of them killed in front of her kept her quiet about them as it was a sensitive topic for her, but every once in awhile she would talk about them and Harry could see her eyes light up whenever she did. Rose shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to the group.

"You lot better get to lunch, I have a meeting with a couple of my associates that are keeping an eye on what's happening in the real world, and then I have a lesson with a Ms. Luna Lovegood." Rose said.

"Who's she?" Draco asked.

"A very special girl that has the gift of foresight, Tom would you mind going with them to lunch that way they won't get suspicious of you, just sit next to Severus, you'll be fine."

Voldemort looked up from the blue strand of hair he was glaring at and stood up. The four of them walked out of the room as a young girl with blond hair and her wand tucked behind one of her ears walked in.

"You think that was Luna?" Draco asked.

"Obviously," Harry said and the four continued to the Great Hall for lunch and smiled when they saw Lucius and Severus sitting at the end of the Slytherin table waiting for them. The twins also met them and the six went and sat with the two death eaters for lunch.

"So what do the judges think?" Neville asked Lucius as they ate.

"Well they think she's got a point in teaching the kids how to sense magic but we still have the rest of the two weeks to go before the decision is made, but it should be in our favor, I still have an excellent hold over the school board," Lucius answered.

"That and the fact that you were given the choice to choose who you thought would be good judges for this," Draco said.

"And you chose people who are loyal to you," Voldemort said now glaring at another blue strand that persistently fell over his right eye.

"Glaring at it isn't going to make it go away," said Severus as he held Harry's hand under the table with a charm over it so no one would notice.

"I can try can't I?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the now weakened and most probably ex-dark lord and continued eating his lunch as Severus, Lucius, and Voldemort discussed how Kuragari had gotten passed the wards on the death eaters' hideout. Rose and Luna chose this moment to enter and Rose walked over to Harry carrying a book that had various weapons on the cover. Luna followed her and sat down besides the twins as Rose sat by Harry and held out the book for him.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he took the book.

"It's a weapons book, I need you to look through it and see what weapons interest you, you also need to look through it Draco, and I would like it if you Neville, and the twins also looked through it." Rose said.

"How come?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to be teaching weapons to you lot for the upcoming battle between Kuragari, if he summons any dark creatures, I want you guys to be prepared to defend everyone else, you'll have to use more than magic to beat them."

"Oh, what do you fight with Rose?" Harry asked.

"Let's see well, I fist fight obviously, um swords, bow and arrow, daggers, Sesshoumaru and Kagome taught you to use those over the summer I believe, um a few other weapons, oh and my favorite weapon, my scythe." Rose answered with a smile.

"You use a scythe? Like the grim reaper scythe?" Neville asked and Rose nodded.

"The one and only, he's actually very nice when you get to know him, and he gave me my scythe as a gift."

Everyone stared at her in astonishment before Harry spoke up.

"I thought Botan was the grim reaper," Harry said.

"She's a grim reaper, there's more than one. She let me meet the head grim reaper, no not Koenma, she has three bosses. There's King Enma, Koenma, and then the head grim reaper, who looks exactly like how everybody thinks he looks, black robes and skeletony." Rose said.

"That's not even a word."

"So your point would be?"

"Nevermind."

"Did you decide on what weapons you want to train in?"

"Yep."

"Good, we'll get started this weekend, I'll bring my weapons trunk with me, right now though Severus and I have a staff meeting to attend, so talk to you lot later, and Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Tom, Lucius, behave while we're gone."

"You wound me Ms. Potter, to think I would go and create mischief like the Marauders." Lucius said and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I seem to recall a certain story from both dad and mom that you had some dealing with a few of the pranks the marauders were involved in."

The group turned to see that Lucius was trying to unsuccessfully hide a blush that was crossing his face. Rose smirked at him and she and Severus walked off to the staff room with Rose humming a song the whole way.

---The Next Day---

Many thoughts were going through Harry's, Neville's, and Draco's head as they headed to the Defense Room for their class and one in particular stuck out.

'If what Rose said was true about Umbridge not teaching the kids anything, who would've hired her in the first place?' The three thought. They were reminded who when they saw Fudge speaking with Lucius about something at the Ministry.

'Idiot.' The three boys thought and headed into the class and took seats in the middle of the room. They took out the weapons book Rose had loaned them to continue looking through it for that weekend.

"Are you still looking for weapons?" A familiar voice asked. The three looked up and saw Voldemort standing in front of them this time glaring at his hand.

"What's wrong now?" Harry asked with an annoyed tone and Voldemort flipped his hand around to show that he had a manicure and was now sporting black nail polish. "She didn't."

"She did, she did it last night, and Nagini did nothing to help." Voldemort answered glaring at Draco and Neville as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"Oh stop being such a drama dark lord," Rose said walking over with her nose in a book.

"What did you call me?"

"A drama dark lord, V, got a problem with that?"

"You just called me V?!"

"Yea, so?"

"That sounds like a girl's nickname!"

"Your point would be?"

"Why you mangy little witch, I'll curse you back to the Founder's ti-"

Voldemort never finished his sentence as Rose slammed her hand over his mouth and stared at him.

"Now Tom, I know for a fact that if you did, you would not only blow your own cover but you would be sent to Azkaban and immediately be given the Dementor's Kiss, and as I know that dementors love wizards and witches with stronger magic in their soul, they would relish feasting upon yours, wouldn't they?"

Voldemort's eyes widened at the fact of the dementors wanting his soul magic and realized that Rose was right and mumbled through her hand.

"Want me to let you go?" asked Rose and Voldemort nodded. Rose stared at him before smirking and leaning in. "You have to promise to not blow our cover ok?" Voldemort nodded again and the three boys could see annoyance flickering in his eyes. "Good evil dark lord, for that you get a treat." Rose leaned in and kissed Voldemort on the cheek before removing her hand quickly and walking to the back of the class room humming a song. The three boys stared in shock as Rose left before looking at Voldemort who seemed to be frozen in time.

"You think he's dead?" Neville asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's in shock, but just in case he is...Harry you go poke him," Draco said.

"Why me, why don't you go do it?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm still terrified of him, even if he is back in a teenager's body."

"Fine, fine you big baby."

"I am not just go poke him, and see if he falls over."

"Fine"

Harry got up from the desk, waved his hand in front of Voldemort, when he didn't react he poked him, and still no reaction.

"I think he's frozen," Harry said.

"Try again," said Draco. Harry rolled his eyes and this time pushed Voldemort causing to just barely catch himself as he fell back.

"What was that for?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"You were in shock so we wanted to see if you had died from the kiss." Draco said and Voldemort touched his cheek.

"So that was real?"

"Yea, although I can't believe that it is," Harry said.

"Neither can I."

Voldemort walked off still in shock as Umbridge and the others walked in. Lucius seeing Voldemort in shock, walked over to have a brief discussion with him, which definitely helped because afterwards Voldemort snapped out of his shock and sat next to Rose a blush residing on his cheeks as he did though.

"I think Voldemort likes your sister Harry," Neville said.

"It would seem so," Harry answered with a smirk as he sat back down. The other Slytherins, plus a few Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws sat near them, the four house fifth year defense classes had been combined for the two weeks, as Umbridge walked up to the front.

"Hello everyone, now I know that you've been learning a bunch of nonsense from Ms. Potter," Umbridge said.

"(cough) Toad lady (cough)," Rose coughed to which a few of the kids laughed while Umbridge glared at her. "What? I didn't say anything, somebody's saying stuff, you gonna teach the class or what?"

"As I was saying, we'll start your real lessons today, so please read chapter 1 of these books I purchased for the class."

The piles of books that had been residing on the sides of the classroom flew out and landed in front of each student. Harry, Draco, and Neville looked at the books and then at Umbridge like she was crazy (which we all know she is) before opening the books and staring at the first chapter. Blaise, who was sitting behind them, raised his hand drawing everyone's attention.

"Um, excuse me but shouldn't we be actually learning defense spells because of the dark lord's return?" Blaise asked.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm sure you may have heard some rumors about the dark lord's supposed return from the Potter siblings, but I assure you this is a lie, the dark lord is dead and can not return." Umbridge said. Harry, Draco, and Neville definitely knew that Umbridge was now suffering from a serious illness known to many as... denial.

"What does she think I look like chopped liver?" Voldemort whispered to Rose who quickly covered her mouth to hide her giggle. The students began reading their text or at least they looked like they were reading, if anyone was paying attention to Harry, Draco, and Neville they would've seen that the three had pulled out the weapons book and were looking through it again. Harry looked up when he heard the familiar sound of someone trying to get into a drawer, he knew because Rose had a tendency to lose her keys to her drawers or forget which locking spell she put on a few of them and broke about half the drawers and cupboards till Harry finally told her to get a key ring and keep all of her keys on it along with a memo book which named which spells she had used. Harry wasn't sure about the spell memo book at first till Rose showed him that it was written in Youkai Japanese which, although like the regular Japanese, had differences in where the letters were placed or how the word was spelled, that and for the most part Rose wrote in kanji.

"This is very, very bad," Harry muttered and the two boys looked up to see what Harry was looking at and saw Umbridge trying to open Rose's desk drawers. The three looked back at Rose who smiled playfully at them and began twirling her key ring around on her index finger.

"Well it doesn't look like Umbridge can get in anyway," Neville said.

"It's not the other drawers I'm worried about, Rose only placed a simple locking charm on the right lower drawer before everyone walked into class and she didn't have time to place a more advanced one on it."

"Oh, that is bad, uh what is inside the drawer exactly?" Draco asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I saw Rose shove something into the drawer but she closed it before I had a really good look at it. When I asked her what was in it she said that she had to watch a friend's "pet" and I don't think it was one of the normal ones."

"Um when are her 'pets' ever normal?" Neville asked and the other two boys nodded in agreement. The three turned back to watching Umbridge try and open the drawers on Rose's desk till she reached the one that Harry was worried about. A smirk came across her face as she waved her wand and the drawer unlocked. Harry turned to Rose and gestured with his head to Umbridge and the drawer. Rose and Voldemort followed the gesture and Rose's eyes widened as she recalled that she hadn't locked the drawer completely.

"Umbridge what are you doing?" Rose asked standing up only to have Umbridge scream as she had opened the drawer and the creature inside it began shaking the desk violently. "Ah come on, I just fit her in there and you let her out, thanks a lot!"

Umbridge backed away from the desk as it shook violently and she headed towards the back of the room making no effort to tell the students to move. The desk stopped shaking for a minute before one long serpent head and neck appeared from the drawer followed by a second and a third before the creature began shaking the desk again, this time to get out of the drawer it had been confined to. This time the students saw the creature and yells and screams were let out as the creature roared at them. The wizards and witches in the back of the room quickly drew their wands only to have Rose spell them from their hands.

"Don't you bakas, if you kill her I'll be in trouble," Rose said as Harry, Draco, and Neville walked over to the group.

"Then what do you suggest we do, why is that thing even here in the first place?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm babysitting her for a friend, now if you don't mind I need to stop her before my desk is destroyed."

Rose walked to the front of the classroom and the creature roared at her.

"Oh calm down, I couldn't very well have you in my rooms now could I?" Rose asked the creature seemed to shrug before growling and roaring in quieter tones this time. "Yes I know it's uncomfortable when your necks get stuck, I'll get you out right now ok, but you have to promise not eat anyone here, alright?"

"Is she actually talking to that thing?" Umbridge asked.

"It would seem so, why were you going through the desk anyway?" Lucius asked glaring at Umbridge.

"No reason I was looking for a place to place my papers when the class was done with it."

"Technically you're not even a teacher here and the desk belongs to Ms. Potter so why would you leave your papers in here knowing full well that they could be thrown out?" Moody asked Umbridge to which she did not respond. Harry, Draco, and Neville meanwhile had walked to the front of the classroom and were helping Rose get the drawer open.

"Darn it, the drawer is jammed, I must've shoved it closed to hard, poor baby no wonder you're grumpy besides having your nap disturbed," Rose said before sighing. "Harry will you please go to the back of the room and retrieve the black handled knife that I have in the weapons cabinet?"

"Ok," Harry said and walked to the back where the others were and heard Moody and Lucius biting Umbridge's head off for not only going through the drawers but not staying to protect the students. Harry quickly grabbed the knife Rose had requested and rejoined her at the desk. After handing her said knife she jammed it into the side of the drawer and began wiggling it around. When an audible thunk was heard Rose sighed with relief and took the knife out of drawer and placed it back in its sheath. Harry, Rose, Draco, and Neville then grabbed the drawer and pulled with all their might pulling it out of the desk allowing the creature inside the drawer to roar in happiness and the three heads came down and nuzzled Rose as the creature climbed out.

"Yes, yes you're very happy now get off me," Rose said as she playfully pushed the heads away before the one of three each went to Harry, Draco, and Neville. "Ah Serena likes you Harry."

"Serena?" Harry asked as the middle head kept nuzzling against his chest he noticed that the three heads connected to one singular body that resembled that of a dragon without wings.

"Yep, her owner named each head, Draco has Moon, and Neville has Celestial, don't ask about the names, her owner is weird."

"What is she exactly?"

"Don't you know, she's a hydra, a rather young one at that, the sixth in a litter of nine, she only had one head when she was born but got it cut off when she was little or so her owner told me and he said whenever she gets a new head he'll name that one too. Come on let's get her out onto the grounds, maybe Hagrid will want to meet her."

Harry, Draco, and Neville followed Rose to the back of the room trying to push the three heads away whenever they came down to nuzzle the boys.

"Are the always this touchy feely?" Draco asked and Rose laughed.

"Nope, you're just lucky, my friend uses them as guards along with a three headed dog Cerberus I think is his name, read up on your muggle mythology they should be in there or read it in one of the magical creature texts."

"Why is it almost everything manages to turn into you recommending a book for us to read?"

"Just lucky I guess."

"Ms. Potter a word please," said one of the wizards that had come to evaluate Rose and Umbridge. Rose walked over with Harry, Draco, Neville, and the hydra behind her. Voldemort came over and stood besides the boys as the one that had addressed Rose spoke to the group. "After today and yesterday there seems to be no reason to go on with this trial, we have seen all that we have needed to see. We shall tell you right now who and why we think should take the position as Defense teacher."

"Well out with it please," Umbridge said. The five board members, Lucius, and Moody whispered amongst themselves before turning to the group.

"A vote between the seven of us has decided that due to her lessons we have decided that the teacher for the remainder of the year at Hogwarts is going to have to be..."

---TBC---

And cut! Oh I'm so mean, I know everyone hates a cliffhanger but I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story so far so I hope you guys liked it. There is a small movie reference to the training spheres Rose was using only they are used differently in the movie than the story, if you can tell me what the movie was you get a cookie and a Severus and Harry doll! (holds up plate of cookies and a Severus doll and Harry doll hugging.)

Voldemort: Do I even want to know where you got those dolls?

Nope, and no I do not own any Greek mythology or the hydra or three headed dogs, if I did I would have them guarding my computer and my room and I could get a ride anywhere I wanted with them. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter a few more witches and wizards make an appearance and something about the three boys families' pasts are revealed.

Oh quick note, I am thinking of writing another Harry Potter story this time with Harry having three sisters who were raised by three different families instead of the Dursleys, the three families are from a different movie and two TV shows, and Harry meets his sisters in his sixth year after everything has happened in his fifth year, and I'll have surprise with Sirius. If you think this sounds like a good idea for a story then tell me in your review please and if you ask I'll tell you who the other families are or you can take a guess. I'll have a better summary for the story idea in the next chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing, and remember more reviews means the quicker I update, so please review, bye-bye, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
